A story of love?
by LatenSmalls
Summary: Kuroba Kaito, Hakuba Saguru, and Nakamori Aoko move to Shinichi's High school along with another girl. Why did they all move to Beika? No clue. First story... Hope you enjoy. P.s I don't own Detective Conan Gosho Aoyama does, though I wish I did. OC Warning
1. Chapter 1

Ha ha, for those of you reading this I thank you for bothering. I apologize for my horrible title, please tell me how this story

is for you and if you want me to continue.

I thought it would be fun to have Kaito, Saguru, Aoko, and Shinichi at the same school,Is it weird?

* * *

~Shinichi's P.O.V.~

I was taking a stroll through the park when something caught me eye. I walked closer and saw a girl dressed in a green sweat shirt, red sneakers, and dark jeans. She had long hair that cascaded down to her waist area but I wasn't quite sure because she was crouched down by one of the many trees in the park. I took a step closer and tapped her on the shoulder, she looked up at me and I saw sadness quickly flash through her eyes because it was quickly replaced by a glare. Her glare was menacing,if glares could murder then I would have died on the spot.

"What do you want?" She suddenly asked. I mentally slapped myself for jumping at her voice.

"I just wanted to know what was wrong."

"Yeah well nothing is wrong now go away."

"I can tell your lying"

"I'm not lying now really go away."

"If you told me what was wrong I could help you."

"I don"t need your comforting now leave me alone."

"You can't make me."

"Yes I can."  
Right as she finished her sentence she jumped up and pushed my shoulder and at the same time kicked the back of my feet successfully knocking me down. She quickly pulled out a notebook and scribbled something down thought I couldn't quite see because my world was still blurry from when she knocked me down, she crumpled up the paper and placed it on the ground then ran away from me. I slowly sat up and rubbed my back,I got up and picked up the paper she left and uncrumpled paper contained the words "I'm Sorry"  
What the! This girl is so,bipolar! I decided to walk around the park for a few more minutes thinking about the girl then I decided to go home.  
Just as I opened the door the phone rang, it was Ran.  
"Hello?"

"Shinichi? It took you long enough."

"Ran is there a reason your calling? If not I'm hanging up."

"Shinichi does there always have to be a reason to call you"

"Well no but-"

See?! Anyways I heard that there are going to be new transfer students! And we know some on them."

"Oh goody."I said unenthusiastically.

"There are four of them and we know three of them isn't that exciting?"

"No, not really."

"I hope the other transfer student is a girl. How about you?"

"Ran I really don't care what the gender is,as long as they aren't a complete moron like Kuroba then I'm fine with any."

"Shinichi that was rude. Besides,"

"Besides?"

"Kuroba-kun is one of the transfer students." Ran heard me groan at the news and she snickered.

"Ran I'm moving."

"What?Why?"

"Because Kuroba is moving here why else?"

"Shinichi I know you really aren't going to."

When are the transfer students coming?"

"On Monday."

"Well then Ran I'm going to start packing."

"Shinichi."

"Fine I'll stay."

"Good Well then see you at school!"

"Bye"

This is going to be an interesting school year.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I don't own Detective Conan Or Magic Kaito characters Gosho Aoyama does the only character I own is Ayakami Kazu.

* * *

~Monday~

"Ok everyone get to your seats I'm going to introduce you to four new class mates now get quiet."

Now that everyone was quiet she walked to the door and opened it.

"You guys can come in now."

The moment I dreaded. As she said that four students walked in, three of which I knew but the other person caught my eye. It was the girl from yesterday!

"Well then,why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"I'm Kuroba Kaito, I'm a magician!"

"Hello I'm Hakuba Saguru, I'm a detective. Nice to meet you"

"Hello I'm Nakamori Aoko, Please treat me nicely."

"My name is Kazu Ayakami I hope we get along." The boys in the class began murmuring things like 'Kazu Ayakami? She looks cute.'

"Now that they've introduced themselves where will they sit?"

"Sensei, there's a whole row in the back that's open."

"Well how then Hakuba-san, Nakamori-san, Kuroba-san, and Kazu-san why don't you go sit in the back? Don't worry though we're changing our seating soon anyways."

~Kaito's P.O.V.~

Yes! we get to sit in the back of the classroom, I could do so many tricks in the back. Now that I think about it, It's kinda quiet back here unlike Ekoda High school. Well I guess one reason is that I have the window on one side of me but on the other side Kazu Ayakami is by me, Why doesn't she talk!? Ooh I know let's start a conversation!

"Hello My name is Kuroba Kaito, call me Kaito."  
Oh great conversation starter Kaito why don't you just ask a person for their name when you already know it.

"Kuroba-san I do believe that we learned each others names at the beginning of class."She replied She's just like Hakuba when he came to Ekoda

"I'm shocked Aya-chan I was just trying to start a friendly why did you call me Kuroba-san I said that you could call me Kaito."

"I called you Kuroba-san because I don't want to call you Kaito,besides you didn't say I had to."

"Fine then Aya-chan, you have to call me Kaito."

"No thank you I refuse, and refrain yourself from calling me 'Aya-chan' "

"But why? I think that Aya-chan is a wonderful nickname for you."

"I don"t want a nickname from someone I don't know."

"But I introduced myself to you, and why won't you call me Kaito? Your making me feel like you don't like me."

"Well then what your feelings are correct." she said simply.

"You don't like me why not?"

"I don't like you because your 1 annoying, 2 I can tell that you don't like being quiet so you started a conversation with me, 3 your aura is screaming ' Look at me please I want attention! ', and lastly 4 I can tell that your hiding something for a prank so don't even try. Now if you will quiet down I'm trying to read a book."

"Read a book?! But the teacher's giving a lecture!"

"Well if you were listening, which I know you weren't, she's not giving a lecture she's saying that we're having a free period because there's four of us transfer students and she wanted us to know our classmates."

I'm speechless, she's really good at multitasking. Not only did she read her book while talking to me she was listening to me how weird is that? Is that even possible? I could feel my jaw drop and I heard Hakuba snicker.

"Kuroba-san Close your mouth your killing innocent bugs!" After saying that He snickered again.  
I glared at Hakuba and then the teacher left the room.

~Hakuba's P.O.V.~

I feel bad for Kazu-san, she has to sit by blabber mouth Kuroba whom I had to remind to keep his mouth closed or he would be eating innocent bystanders. This is like when I transferred to Ekoda High school, he wouldn't leave me be for the whole week! I tapped her shoulder and she glared at me, I guess she thought I was Kuroba. Then her expression softened and I said

"Sorry about my companion," I pointed over to Kuroba who was now preforming a magic trick. "He must have been really annoying."  
She smiled and nodded at me before turning back to her book.

"Might I ask what your reading?"

"Oh this? I'm reading 'The Sign of Four' "

" 'The Sign of Four'? Who's it by?"

"It's by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, it's a mystery."

"Sir Arthur Conan Doyle? I love his books!"

"Me too." She smiled again. Well at least she's smiling because she wasn't even close to smiling when she was talking to Kuroba.

"But I don't think I've read The Sign of Four yet."

"Oh if you haven't read it yet I can let you borrow it I've read it tons of times already I love it."

"Really! you'll let me borrow it? Thanks Kazu-san!"

"No problem Hakuba-san."

She handed me the book and pulled out another book from her bag, this time it was "A Scandal in Bohemia" also by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I wonder how many books she has in her bag. Oh well I'll leave that small mystery for another time, I smiled to myself happy to find another Conan Doyle fanatic and opened 'The Sign of Four' and began reading.

~Shinichi's P.O.V.~

I glanced over again at Kazu-san and saw her talking to Hakuba, why am I constantly looking at her? Because right now I'm sure that I'm not attracted to her especially when she pushed me onto the ground over the weekend. I glanced at the ceiling that now seemed so interesting because I was bored, and I saw Ran and Sonoko in the corner of my eye walking towards my desk.

"Shinichi, let's go talk to the transfer students."

"Why I know them all already."

"I know you don't know Kazu-san, now let's go over and greet her.  
Ha ha I met her already at the park I just didn't know her name. I sighed and got out of my chair and walked over to Kazu-san's desk with Sonoko and Ran. When we got to her desk she looked up at us.

"Hello Kazu-san My name is Mouri Ran, you can call me Ran but if you don't want to I understand."

"Hey Kazu-san I'm Suzuki Sonoko, you can call my Sonoko."

"My names Kudo Shinichi, you can call me whatever I really don't care."

"Okay then Ran-san, Sonoko-san, and 'Whatever I really don't care' nice to meet you."

"Ha ha ha very funny smart alec"  
I saw that Ran and Sonoko along with the rest of the students who heard, laughing.

"Well, Whatever i really don't care, what should I call you?"

"Just call me Shinichi."

"Well then Shinichi-kun, now that you've gotten over your identity crisis nice to meet you."

"Aya-chan how come your calling Ran-chan, Sonoko-chan, and Shin-chan by their first name when you just met them and not me?"

"I thought I already told you I don't like you, besides I don't really like men especially ones like you."  
I couldn't help but snicker with Sonoko when she said that because the look on Kuroba's face was hilarious. Aside from being a smart alec Aya-san's a pretty fun person especially when she can rip off Kuroba's Poker Face more than once. Kuroba began to childishly pout and I found it hilarious.

"Aya-Chan"he started whining.

"Shut it Kuroba."

"Yes! We got rid of suffixes!" He pumped his fist in the air. Aya-san ignored him and becan reading her book again. Sir Arthur Conan Doyle? Interesting.

"Aya-san?" Ran asked.

"Yes Ran-san?"

"Would you like to have lunch with us on the rooftop later?"

"Sure,I'd love to."

"Ok then see you at lunch!" She and Sonoko went back to their desks after inviting Hakuba,Kuroba,and Nakamori-san

"Shinichi-san? Are you just going to stand there or are you going back to your desk?"

"Oh um see you at lunch"

"Ok then see you at lunch."

I guess I wasn't wrong when I said that this was going to be an interesting school year.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: I don't own Detective Conan Or Magic Kaito characters Gosho Aoyama does the only character I own is Ayakami Kazu.

* * *

~Ayakami's P.O.V~

Ugh this class is so boring there's nothing to do! Since the free period ended at break and we're in fourth period I can't read my book.I already know all of these subjects

but why did I have to miss the test day! Why did the school have to put me in this class? I started to stare out the window, then Kuroba-san poked me in the arm bringing

me out of my thoughts.

"Kazu-san?"

"Yes Sensei?"

"Can you come up here and solve this problem? I'd like to see what you can do, besides if you were staring off into space you must already know this."

"Well in fact I do already know this material already." I mumbled. I heard people snickering behind me as I walked to the front of the class room. In about a minute I solved

everything on the board, I set the piece of chalk down and walked back to my seat. The teacher adjusted her glasses as she looked over the problem, then backed away

for the rest of the students to look at the problem.

"Well everyone. this is what we're going to be working on next week now if I were you I'd be writing down this problem." She looked directly at me and said "Kazu-san I

was doing this as a joke, but thank you for saving me the trouble of explaining it. Your work shows the steps clearly."

"No problem sensei."

As I sat down Hakuba-san said

"Well done Kazu-san I'm impressed"

"Yea Aya-chan I'm impressed!"

"Thank you Hakuba-san, Kuroba-san. Now I think we have to pay attention to the teacher or we'll fail the test that she's talking about."  
The bell finally rang and Kuroba-san nearly jumped out of his seat.

"Hey, Aya-chan lets go have lunch together!"

"Sorry Kuroba-san I'm going to have lunch with Ran-san."

"But-"

"Well then Kuroba-san I have to go meet Ran-san now."

"Okay then let's go!"

"Let's?"

"Yea Ran-chan invited us too!" He said with a smile as he motioned to Hakuba-san and Nakamori-san.

"Oh Lovely" I said with 'Joy'

"Let's Go!"  
Kuroba-san began to drag me around the building then when we got to the stairs he picked me up.

"Kuroba-san put me down, now."

"Aww why Aya-chan?"

"Because I am capable of walking!"

"I know but your not heavy at all!"

"I really don't care, now put me down!"

"Why should I?"

"You should or I'm gonna flip you over my shoulder!"

"I don't believe you." He said.

"Oh really now."

" you don't look strong enough." Ohhh he's gonna get it.I elbowed him in the chin and he let me go.

"Let's settle this on the next floor. Or how about on the rooftop?"

"I'll let Lady Luck decide. Heads for the rooftop and tails for the next floor" He flipped the coin and it landed on tails. We headed to the next floor and Kuroba-san faced

me with his back to the stairs. Good choice. He stood there and crossed his arms with a growing smile on his face.

"Kuroba-san are you just going to stand there or are you going to do something to stop me?"

"Hmmm what am I going to do when someone smaller then me threatens me. Ah I know I'm just going to stand here." He's taunting me! Not a good choice.

"It's not a good thing to taunt me, Kuroba-san. Now defend yourself!"

"Wha-"

I charged forward and quickly turned around, I grabbed his uniform collar and his arm and flipped him over my shoulder. He hit the ground with a yelp. Hakuba-san stared

at me for a bit and then he started to snicker and was joined by Nakamori-san, they were stopped by Kuroba-san's pout.

"Aww poor Kuroba-san don't cry." I teased.

"Aya-chan your so mean."

"Yea yea Kuroba-san you were beat by a girl now get over it." He started to sniffle and 'cry'. "Did poor Kuroba-san clumsily land on kis butt? Do you need to go to the

infirmary or do you want a girl to carry you up the stairs?"

"Aya-chan carry me up the stairs!" He said in a childish voice. Oh gods why did I have to suggest that? I crouched down and he climbed on my back. What the heck I thought

he was joking.

"Geez Kuroba-san you are heavier than you look."

"Aya-chan I'm insulted."

"Why are you acting like a girl? Suck it up!"

"Aww but Aya-kun You look so handsome and manly."

"If you keep this act up she might drop you on the floor Kuroba." said Hakuba. We were going up the stairs and I saw Shinichi-san's back towards the door. Chance!

"Kuroba-san Do you wanna do something mean to your 'Shin-Chan'?"

"Oh of course Aya-chan what would you like to do?"

"You'll see if your quiet." I whispered. He nodded his head and I quietly walked to Shinichi-san while motioning to Ran-san and Sonoko-san to act normal. I turned around

and dropped Kuroba-san on Shinichi-san's lap and the both gave a startled yelp. I saw the quick look of shock that crawled it's way on Shinichi-san's face.

"Kazu-san when did you get there?" He asked

"A little while ago why?"

"No reason. Did you know you could make a really good criminal?"

"And why do you say that?"

"Well I say that because you look innocent but you're actually really mean."

"Why thank you Shinichi-san."

"Shinichi! That was rude!"

"I was only saying the truth Ran!" He put up his hands as a sigh of innocence. Ran-san looked as if she was ready to drill him in the face with a she calmed down.

"Well Aya-san I'm glad you could join us for lunch why don't you have a seat?"

I sat down and Kuroba-san sat next to me while Hakuba-san and Nakamori-san sat on the other side of Shinichi-san. I opened my lunch box and Kuroba-san eyed my lunch.

"Kuroba-san did my bento do anything to intimidate you?"

"Yes, yes it did do something."

"And what was that?"

"It made me hungry."

"That's very nice to know Kuroba-san, but if you wanted part of my lunch you could have just asked."

"Oh oh can I can I?"

"Yes you may." I Set my lunch in front of him and he stole some fruit salad from it. It was a relatively peaceful lunch. After I finished off the rest of my bento I packed it up just as the bell rang.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Oh my god I can't believe the mistake I made in the last chapter! I made Kaito eat Shrimp! I feel like an idiot, this is what I get for writing a story at night everything slips my mind! Thank you Guest-san for noticing this mistake. I don't own Detective Conan Or Magic Kaito characters Gosho Aoyama does the only character I own is Ayakami Kazu.

On to the story

* * *

After I finished off the rest of my bento I packed it up just as the bell rang, time for home economics.  
"Aya-chan! Aya-chan!" Kuroba-san came bounding up to me.

"Yes Kuroba-san?" He frowned a bit when I called him Kuroba-san, guess he's still upset about me not calling him Kaito.

"What do you have next period?" He asked

"Home Economics, why?" He smiled.

"We have next class together too!" he beamed.

"Do I have all my classes with you?"

"I don't know what do you have last?"

"P.e"

"We do have all classes together! Oh and Shin-chan has gym with us, we're gonna play soccer! People say he's good at it!" Said Kuroba-san happily.

"Seriously?"

"Yes now let's go Aya-chan!" He smiled again and grabbed my arm dragging me to home economics. As we entered the classroom I noticed Hakuba-san and Ran-san. I walked over to Ran-san and Kuroba-san followed me.

"Ran-san I didn't know you were in this class next!" I said

"Oh Ayakami-san I didn't know you were in this class either, I see that you have a happy follower." Ran-san smiled at Kuroba-san.

"Yeah I heard that we're baking cookies!" He said happily, may I note like a child in a toy store.

"Do you hear everything Kuroba-san? Or do you have bugs everywhere?"

"Nope, no bugs just little old me."

"Little you? Ha I think you're forgetting your ego." I commented

"Oi!" Kuroba-san stopped talking when the teacher came in.

"Okay today there are transfer students Hakuba Saguru, Kuroba Kaito, and Kazu Ayakami, you might know them already but treat them nicely!" she said bluntly

and continued. "Today we're baking cookies. You can either use the recipe that I have written on the board or you can use your own recipe, as long as you don't

make a fire any cookie recipe is fine. The ingredients are already at the table, make groups and get started!"

"Ran-san, Kuroba-san do you want to make a group?" I asked

"Sure let's invite Hakuba-kun too." I nodded and Kuroba-san already went to drag Hakuba-san to us. I heard him saying "Oi Kuroba let me go! What are you doing anyways?" to which Kuroba-san answered "I'm making a group so let's go!" Kuroba-san finally gat Hakuba-san over and

we started baking. Hakuba-san was cracking eggs, Kuroba-san was mixing the dry ingredients, Ran-san was getting cookie cutters and I was pre-heating the

oven. We combined the mixtures and kneaded the dough.  
"Aya-san is this your own recipe, I haven't seen this recipe in any of the books I read."

"Yes this is my own creation. I didn't have anything to over the summer so I made multiple recipes trying to kill my boredom."

"I wonder what they're gonna taste like, this is making me hungry." Kuroba-san whined.

"Please be patient it only takes 15 minutes to bake Kuroba-san."

"Don't tell me how long it's gonna take your making me hungrier."

"Please stop whining." Kuroba-san began groaning in hunger and boredom.

"Kuroba-san there's only a few more seconds left now stop whining." the bell dinged and we took them out of the oven and the aroma filled the room.

"Is that smell coming from you guys?" someone asked as they walked over. I nodded. "It smells great!"

"They're done!" Kuroba-san cheered. We wrapped up some of the cookies in plastic when they cooled down and tied it with a ribbon leaving some of them out. I

baked the rest of the cookies and melted some chocolate and coated some of the cookies.

"These are really Yummy Aya-chan!" Ran-san and Hakuba-san nodded in agreement.

"I commend you Kazu-san you made a quick and easy recipe that not only tastes good but chefs also have trouble making recipes like this."

"Thank you Hakuba-san, by the way Kuroba-san do you like sweets? You seem like that type of person."

"Yeah I love them!" Kuroba-san said childishly.

"That's good then you're gonna like this too." I took out the cookies that I coated in chocolate and Kuroba-san's eyes gleamed in excitement. "These are for you"

"For me?! I feel so special! Thanks Aya-chan!" He opened the bag and ate one, then colapsed to the floor.

"Kuroba-san? Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" I went to Kuroba-san and poked him. I heard him muttering

"I'm floating on clouds right now."

"Okay never mind he's fine no need for my concern." I wrapped some more cookies and walked to the teacher and gave her them. she thanked me and I went

back to my group to find Kuroba-san still laying on the floor.

"Excuse me sensei I might have to take Kuroba-san to the infirmary, he's not getting off the floor." I asked

"Yes you may if it's needed." she replied

"Listen to me Kuroba-san I'm giving you 2 options, 1 I'm taking you to the infirmary because your laying on the ground or 2 your going to get up."

"Myeh I don't wanna get up too lazy."

"Alright choice one it is." I lifted him up completely shocking the other students, opened the door with my foot and walked to the infirmary.

"Kuroba-san you're heavy."

"Meanie."

"Being nice isn't my job and carrying you to the nurse isn't either so Kuroba-san I'm giving you a second chance, 1 I'm carrying you to the infirmary, or 2 you're

walking back to the classroom with me."

"Okay, okay I'm walking back! I thought you were kidding!"

"Good." I bent down and dropped him on the ground when he was inches from it.

"Ow." said Kuroba-san simply. I started to walk back to the classroom followed by Kuroba-san.

"I see that you are all better Kuroba." said Hakuba-san. I re-wraped Kuroba-san's cookies and placed it on the table in front of him.

"Kuroba-san I'm going to trust you to eat these at home because I'm not carrying you anywhere anymore. Got it?"

"Got it Aya-chan."

"Stop calling me Aya-chan."

"Why?"

"Just stop." The bell finally rang and Kuroba-san and I headed to gym. When we were at the gym I saw Sonoko-san arguing with Shinichi and the gym teacher said "When are you two ever going to get along?"

"When Hell freezes over!" They said in unison. the teacher sighed. "If you guys are going to argue why don't we settle it with a soccer game? Suzuki Sonoko vs Kudo Shinichi. You up for it?"

"Yeah." Shinichi said confidently. The teacher blew a whistle and told us to get dressed, and when we came out we met at the field and picked teams. Kuroba-san and I were two of the last people to be picked Shinichi-san picked Kuroba-san and Sonoko-san chose me, well at least I get to see how Shinichi-san plays.

"Hey Aya-san are you any good at soccer?" asked Sonoko-san.

"I can play it and I'm okay at it, but I wouldn't label myself as good."

"Ehhh I'll put you as a... ummm try to do what Shinichi does I guess."

"Okay."

"I'll see what you can do, besides I wanna see what you can do against Ran's husband."

"Ran-san's engaged?!"

"No, not really but they will be when they grow up, as of now they're all lovey dovey."

"Oi Sonoko I can hear you."

"Oh I'm sorry did that offend you? Please accept my apologies." Mocked Sonoko. I could almost see Shinichi-san fuming and creating steam but he calmed himself down when the teacher yelled at him to get on his side. Shinichi-san walked to his side and the teacher blew the whistle, the game began.  
Shinichi-san quickly ran to the ball and dribbled to our goal post avoiding all the people who stood in his way. Sonoko-san tried to block him but failed and he scored. Darn. The goalie threw the ball to the center of the field and Shinichi-san ran up to it again and dribbled it to our goal. Sonoko-san tried to block him again but failed. This time I went to block him. He faked left and I mimicked him, he began to fake in most directions then he tried to kick it over my head but I hit it with my head to the ground then passed it to Sonoko-san. She got the ball and passed it to me when I was free of Shinichi-san. I began to dodge Shinichi-san's team mates and I finally scored.

"It's tied 1-1!" the teacher announced. he started another game and I run up to the ball before Shinichi-san beating him to the ball by a hair. I passed it behind me to Sonoko-san and went passed Shinichi-san, Sonoko-san passed the ball to me and Kuroba-san came to block me.

"Hey Aya-chan!" said Kuroba-san with excitement.

"Hello Kuroba-san." I maneuvered around him and dribbled to the goal, and some jerk tripped me. Must have been a sports delinquent.

"Foul on Shinichi's team! Free kick to Sonoko's team!" the teacher called.

"Hey Aya-san wanna do this free kick I don't think anyone else on this team can do it." asked Sonoko-san

"Sure I'll vent out some steam while I'm at it." I smirked. the ball was positioned in front of the a wall of Shinichi-san's team and behind that was the goalie and the goal. I smirked and saw a glimpse of panic on Kuroba-san's face but I ignored it and kicked the ball. The ball curved around the wall and skillfully went into the goal, it shocked the goalie because he was expecting a kick straight on.

"Goal! 2-1 Sonoko! Okay people that's all we have time for today go get dressed!" the teacher walked over to me and Sonoko-san. "Hey Kazu Ayakami that was a good game out there, I never thought that in my life I would see someone beat Kudo Shinichi and even if he was beat I would have thought it would be a boy." he patted me on the back and we went to get dressed.

"The teach actually complimented someone thats a first this year, and on your first day here." Sonoko-san said.

"Uh is that so."

"Yeah he rarely compliments anyone. Oh and good job in that game Aya-san."

"Please call me Aya."

"Okay then Aya call me Sonoko." She smiled and we got dressed. we went back to the gym and the bell rang so we walked to the gate to leave.

"Aya-chan!" screamed Kuroba-san.

"Is there something you need Kuroba Kaito-san?" I asked angrily, him calling me Aya-chan is really getting on my nerves.

"Yes there is."

"And what is that?"

"Call me Kaito."

"If I call you Kaito will you stop calling me Aya-chan?"

"Maybe" he said stubbornly.

"Fine then I won't call you Kaito." I said plainly

"Okay, okay I won't call you Aya-chan, but tell me why I can't"

"I'll tell you that if you tell me why you insist on me calling you Kaito!"

"I want you to call me Kaito because it feels kinda weird when people call me Kuroba, well unless they're what's wrong with me calling you Aya-chan?"

"It's kinda complicated." I said. At this point Shinich-san, Ran-san, Sonoko and the others gathered by us and listened in on our conversation.

"Can I just go home Kaito?" His face lit up when I called him by his first name.

"No you can't yet because you haven't told me why I can't call you Aya-chan." It became very awkward to answer.

"I don't want you to call me Aya-chan because that's what my father used to call me."

"Was?" asked Shinichi-san

"Yes was, my father passed away when I was in elementary school."

"How about your mother?" asked Ran-san.

"She also passed away when I was in elementary school." I said sadly

"How?" asked Sonoko. Ran-san looked at Sonoko and whispered something like 'don't be rude!'

"Well, uhhh," I scratched the back of my head. "They were murdered." I replied quietly

"Murdered! by who?!" Shinichi-san and Hakuba-said in unison when everyone else went quiet. I shook my head.

"I don't know, I was at the park with my friends when they were killed." I lied. "And when I got home I found them lying on the floor in a puddle of blood in their room." every time I thought of that incident it sent chills down my spine."Please don't tell anyone though, I don't like telling people about that."

"Sorry about your parents Kazu-san." Shinichi-san said sadly.

"I have a question Ayakami-san, if your parents passed away when you were in elementary school then who took care of you?"

"Oh, no one I lived alone since then, but my two neighbors checked on me almost every day of the week and they would force their son's to come and play or visit with me almost everyday so I wasn't lonely. One of them was quiet and reserved while the other was outgoing and wouldn't shut up but they were only there only during the summer I guess they only visited then."

"You lived alone Aya!?" shouted Kaito.

"Yes now can I please go home now?" he nodded and I walked to the gate.

"Wait Ayakami-san!" said Ran-san as she chased after me.

"Yes Ran-san?"

"Do you want to come to the shopping district with me? You could buy groceries with me and I could show you the stores I go to often."

"Sure why not, lead the way." She grabbed my hand and we walked to the shopping district.

"Oh by the way where do you live right now? I can walk you home."

"Well I'm not really sure right now I didn't have time to check, but I know that I live in an apartment near a weird domed house and a giant mansion."

"Domed house and a mansion, oh there."

"There?"

"You'll find out when you look at the name plate of the mansion." Ran-san snickered

"Huh?"

"Well then let's get to the shopping district before it get's too late." Ran-san grabbed my arm and we jogged to the shopping district "Oh and you can call me Ran!"

"Then call me Aya." She smiled at me and we made it to the shopping district.

"Oh Ran-chan is that a new friend?" asked a shop keeper.

"Yes she's a new friend, her names Kazu Ayakami and she transferred here today."

"Nice to meet you miss." I smiled.

"Aww she's so cute I could just eat her up! Ran-chan you always seem to make beautiful friends."

"Thank you" I nodded to her and we began walking and buying groceries. We also stopped at other stores to talk to the shopkeepers, Ran sure knows a lot of them. We finally finished shopping and Ran and I began to walk to my house.

"Aya I've been meaning to ask but where were you before you came to Japan?"

"I was in America."

"America! So you're like a foreign exchange student! And that means you know English well right?" I nodded "That's cool Shinichi knows English too!"

"Is that so." I said and I noticed that Shinichi-san was standing outside the mansion. I leaned over to Ran and whispered."Was this what you were snickering about Ran?" she nodded and I did something unexpected to him

"Hey boy over there what are you doing out so late?!" I shouted in an adultish voice also English. Shinichi-san looked at me and relaxed a bit

"Hello Kazu-san, and I'm getting into my house. Why are we talking in English anyways?" He asked in English

"Ran asked me where I was before I came to Japan and I said from America, then she asked is I could speak English I said yes and she said you did too. And you just happened to be outside your house so I tested it out." Shinichi-san mouthed 'Oh' and I decided to switch back to Japanese.

"Any other languages you can speak Shinichi-san?"

"Yep, German, Latin, French, and Spanish. And you?" he said competitively.

"Greek, German, Latin, French, Spanish, and Sign Language. Beat you by two!" I smirked and he asked

"Why would you learn Greek it's not like you would need it later on."

"Θα μπορούσα να χρησιμοποιήσω ελληνικά να μπερδέψουν τον κόσμο, εκτός από αυτό δεν είναι όπως θα χρειαστεί κάποια από τις άλλες γλώσσες αργότερα είτε. "

"What?"

"I said, I could use Greek to confuse people, besides it's not like you'll need any of the other languages later either."

"Okay. but why are you two walking here anyways shouldn't you guys be getting home?"

"I am getting home and Ran is walking with me." Ran and I began walking to the apartment and when we got there we bid small farewells and went our separate ways. I went inside my apartment and was followed by an unwelcomed guest.

"I didn't invite you in you know." I turned and looked at Shinichi-san

"I know, but it is my job as a detective to look deeper into things that I find interesting." he stated.

"Interesting huh? You find a transfer student's apartment interesting? Is this a new type of stalking?" I questioned, he only chuckled. I walked to my kitchen counter and pulled out the cookies I baked in class and threw them at him.

"Take those and leave please Shinichi-san."

"Is this a new way of confessing? I don't think it'll be very popular."

"No I'm not confessing to you, I don't believe in love at first sight if that's what your hoping."

"No that's not what I'm hoping, well see you at school." he said casually

"Uh yeah bye."

'What the hell is up with that guy?' I thought. I finally relaxed and ate, took a shower, finished my work and went to sleep.

* * *

Uhh I hope the soccer scene was okay I just wanted o put it out there that I don't watch sports so I have no clue about many of the rules, please review and tell me how to improve feel free to criticize me.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: I don't own Detective Conan Or Magic Kaito characters Gosho Aoyama does the only character I own is Ayakami Kazu.

* * *

-Kaito's P.O.V-

'Huh? Is that Aya's voice? And she's talking to Shin-chan?  
Does that mean that she lives here? Ooh I'll surprise her tomorrow' I thought ' but first sleep' I set my alarm to a time earlier than normal so I could wake up find Aya's room and surprise her. I finally found Aya's apartment and knocked on the door, no answer. I knocked again, still no answer.

"Kaito?" I jumped at her voice. "What are you doing in front of my apartment?"

"Trying to surprise you." I answered honestly

"well I guess that didn't work out well."

"Yeah." I said disappointed.

"Wanna come inside?"

"Can I?"

"Well Kaito if you couldn't then why am I asking?"

"Good point." Aya opened her apartment door and walked inside and I followed her.

"Wait a bit I have to go change into my uniform." Aya said as she walked to a room which I'm guessing is hers.

"Okay!" I let my eyes wander around her apartment stopping at a picture frame. I scooted closer and saw a happy family but why do they look so familiar?

"Okay Kaito quit staring at my family photo and come eat breakfast unless you already ate."

"Nope I'm starving!" we began to eat and I asked

"What were you doing out so early anyways?"

"I was jogging with the landlord."

"With the landlord?!" 'Well that's surprising' I thought

"What's wrong with it?"

"Well the landlord's all, uhhmm old."

"Oh you mean her. That was the landlords grandma Kaito of course she was old what do you expect a teenager?"

"No but-" The doorbell rang and I went to answer it.

"Who is it?" I said in a deep voice

"Aya? Is everything alright in there?" the person outside asked. I turned around and motioned for Aya to be quiet and she nodded.

"Look woman if you're looking for Kazu Ayakami she's long gone by now and I'm sure you'd love to join her." I heard the person outside gasp

"Ran maybe you have the wrong apartment." a male voice said with a yawn.

"Shinichi can't you read it says Kazu Ayakami on the name plate! What if something happened to her!?"

"Fine then knock down the door I'm sure the landlord won't mind as long as you pay her back."

"Fine!" Ran took a deep breath and got ready to knock down the door. That's when Aya stood up and opened the door, right with Ran's foot in front of the door .

"Aya!" Ran said with a smile. "You're all right!"

"Ran I've been alright."

"Then who was that man?"

"Me!" I said with a smile. Shin-chan you came to visit!" I said happily as I hugged him.

"Oi Kuroba get off me!" Shin-chan shouted.

"Shinichi-san I'm going to have to ask you to quiet down or else I'm going to get kicked out." Aya said calmly

"Sorry."

"Aya, Kaito want to walk to school now?" Aya and I both nodded our heads and we walked to school.

-At school-

Fourth period history was a relatively quiet class. BOOM! Well there goes Kaito's slime and glitter bomb. Already knowing who did it because of the prank yesterday the teacher yelled

"Kuroba Kaito! Get in the hallway and come to office after school!"

"Sir yes sir!" Kaito gave a mock salute much to the teachers anger.

'Way to make a teacher pop a vein Kaito' Ayakami thought. Kaito walked outside and left the rest of the students in the classroom including the teacher fussing about the glitter that everyone was covered in.

-Ayakami's Pov-

'Ugh stupid Kaito covering the room with this sparkly crud. How did he even get all of this? And why did he bother to glitter everyone differently?'

"KAITO!" Bellowed Nakamori who was a glittery purple and I was ... Green? did he know my favorite color?

"Nakamori-san please try to calm down, don't let a person with an undeveloped brain taunt you. I'm sure he didn't mean any idiotic harm." I said calmly "Oh and please put down the mop." Aoko snorted and set down the mop.

"Alright you guys are excused to go to the restroom to clean up."

"Thank you sensei" we all said. We then left the classroom and headed for the restrooms. We attracted a lot of attention, all of the people who were by the hallway window stared at us as we all walked by. We then split up to the boys and girls restrooms to wash up. We headed towards the sinks and others waited patiently. Luckily I was one of the first for the tries at the sink. I scrubbed vigorously but the glitter wasn't coming out! I calmed myself down and scrubbed lightly, ah ha it was coming out! I finally got most of it out of my hair and a girl asked

"Um Ayakami Is your hair normally that color?" I was confused so I looked up and saw that my hair was dyed red!

"No my hair is not normally tomato red but thank you for telling me." she nodded and I showed her how to clean the glitter and slime out of her hair and she stayed to help the other girls. I took this time as an oppritunity to clean the classroom and saw Kaito still in the hallway.

"Oh Aya you're back! But earlier than expected."

"Hey Kaito how's the unchanging scenery?" I asked

"Pretty boring but I had lot's of fun in the classroom!" he said childishly. I walked up and grabbed his tie.

"Uh Aya what are you doing?" Kaito asked as I was undoing his tie.

"Tying you up like Nakamori-san wouldn't."

"I'm a magician I could get out of it easilly." he boasted as I finished . I clapped him on the back

"Have fun with that then." I said as I dragged him to the classroom. He already had a straight face on as he was struggling with the bonds of his tie. I walked to the broom closet and pulled out a broom and a bucket to begin cleaning the classroom, then I remembered the boys who were probably still in the boys restroom trying to clean themselves of glitter and slime. I walked to the boys restroom and called the closest boy.

"Excuse me." I got a boys attention.

"Oh Ayakami-san you're clean already? How?" The boy asked

"Well that's what 'm going to tell you because from the looks of it you haven't gotten close."

"Thanks. So wat is it?"

"Tell them not to use soap because that will probably make it worse, just scrubb gently and it will come out."

"That bastard Kuroba!" the boy murmered."Well thanks Ayakami-san"

"No problem." I then headed to the faculty room's bathroom and knocked on the door and told sensei the trick, then headed back to the classroom finding Kaito still on the ground.

"Aya what kind of knot is this?!" Kaito asked losing his composure

"A magician proof one."

"What there's no such thing!"

"Then why haven't you escaped yet hmmm Mr.I'm a magician?" I asked as I filled up the bucket with water. Soon people began coming in and helping out and the teacher was one of the last to come in. He saw Kaito on the ground.

"Kuroba-kun are you okay?"

"Oh yeah perfectly fine." Kaito said sarcasticly as he showed the teacher his arms, the teacher laughed and raised an eyebrow at me asking if I was the one who tied him up I nodded and he laughed even more. When we were done cleaning I told some of the boys to check Kaito's pockets because I was not going to ckeck a man's clothes. The boys pulled out many things such as a deck of cards, smoke bombs, glitter containers, a watergun, lock picking tools, and so much more.

"Dude what's up with his pockets?" A boy asked

"No clue just keep checking." Another boy replied. When the finished I untied Kaito and he rubbed his wrists. Aoko scolded Kaito till the bell rang and we all headed to lunch.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Hi dearest readers thank you for reading this far I hope you're feeling nice and can comment but if not I understand. Well here it is chapter 6.

* * *

"Aya! Aoko! Let's go!" Kaito shouted delightedly while he jumped up and down.

"Go where?" I asked still trying to remove the dye in my hair, no luck yet.

"To the rooftop of course, let's go eat lunch!"

"No thank you Kaito I want to remove the hair dye before I go anywhere near you."

"I'll tell you the trick if you eat lunch on the rooftop with me."

"Let me think about it." I paused "Okay." Kaito cheered.

"Let's go to the roof top to eat lunch Nakamori-san" I linked arms with her and walked upstairs leaving Kaito behind as a third wheel. We reached the rooftop and walked over to Ran, Sonoko, and Shinichi-san. I sat by Sonoko and Ran while both Kaito and Nakamori-san sat by Shinichi-san and we waited for Hakuba-san. He arrived a few minuted later after we got there and we began eating lunch.

"Aya those cookies we baked yesterday were great and my dad couldn't take his hands off them until I took them away. Do you think you can give me the recipe?" Ran asked

"Sure." I took out my note book and wrote it down and tore out the paper.

"Thanks." she said as she took the paper and put it in her pocket.

"I'm going to get something to drink does anyone want anything?" I asked

"I'll have Black Coffee."Shinichi-san said. I wrote it down.

"Green Tea Please."Nakamori-san said

"Chocolate milk!"Exclaimed Kaito

"Ginseng Tea for me please."Said Hakuba-san

"Orange Soda." Sonoko said simply

"Apple juice please."said Ran, I wrote everything down and went down stairs to the vending machine. I bought everything and a lemon tea for myself so I started to walk towards the rooftop but bumped into someone.

"Sorr-" I said but was interrupted.

"Hey woman watch where your going!" he shouted I looked up and saw that it was the delinquent who tripped me in Pe .

"Sorry."I said again, then he realized who I was.

"Oi you're that B***h who humiliated us in soccer! I know, this is going to be payback for doing that." his two minions pinned my arms to the vending machine making me drop the drinks on the floor so I looked down. The leading delinquent pulled me by my hair and I stifled a yelp.

"Oi woman look at me!" he shouted again but this time punching my face.I winced and he shoved me to the ground and began kicking me. I curled up into a ball and tried to ignore the beating and focus on protecting my vital body parts.

- Rooftop-

"Aya's sure taking long."Kaito complained in a childish voice.

"Maybe she got lost."Aoko replied biting part of her onigiri.

"How could Kazu-san get lost there's a vending machine two floors down." Shinichi said.

"Maybe the vending machine ran out of something any of us wanted."said Ran, more minutes passed and Ayakami still didn't show up.

"I'm going to look for her."Saguru said a bit worried.

"Me too, you guys wait here."Kaito said as he and Saguru walked down the flight of stairs to the vending machine and thy saw three boys surrounding a read headed girl. 'Aya!' Kaito thought frantically 'Why hasn't anyone stopped this yet?' Saguru questioned himself.

"Hey what are you doing to her!" Kaito shouted at the boys startling them to stop because they thought it was a teacher. The delinquent leader looked at Kaito and realized it was him.

"Oh it's just you. I'm giving her what she deserves for humiliating us. The lowest of the low, the ground and the feeling of hell." his two minions snickered and began nudging Ayakami with their feet. This angered Saguru and he noticed the drinks on the ground and picked one up and threw as hard and accurately as he could and it reached the target of the minion's nose knocking him down but not out for the count.

"You little brat!" he exclaimed as he charged at Saguru, but Kaito tripped him before he could reach Saguru. After being tripped he fell on a canned drink and was knocked unconscious. the other minion removed his attention and stood his ground by his leader getting into a fighting position. Kaito saw Ayakami shift her body as she very slowly and quietly got up. Kaito then saw blood seeping through the clothes around her chest and a bruised face. Kaito stuck his hands in his pockets looking for his magic stuff then remembered that they were confiscated by the teacher. Saguru picked up more cans as Kaito went to a mock fighting position and Ayakami went into a real one behind the delinquents. Saguru threw another can though this time it hit the minion in the chest knocking the wind out of him rendering him unconscious because Ayakami dropped the can on his face.

"Nice throw Hakuba, ready to take down the big guy?" asked Kaito. Saguru nodded and got ready to take down the 'big guy'. He threw a drink can at him but it was deflected and hit the then thought of an idea and grabbed Sonoko's soda can from Saguru, shook it up and threw it as hard as he could at the ground in front of the delinquent and it exploded distracting him. Ayakami took this as an oppritunity to round house kick him in the head knocking him down, but for extra precautions Saguru dropped the rest of the cans on his face.

"Hakuba ever heard of the saying 'Never hit a man when he's down?' "asked Kaito.

"Yes, but the quote says nothing about dropping drinks on them. Technically I'm not hitting them the cans are."Saguru replied.

"Hakuba you quote bender." Ayakami looked around and sighed then took out her wallet to buy more drinks because they were either dented, spilt on the floor, or covered in delinquent drool.

"Aya are ou all right?"asked Kaito with worry in his voice.

"Dandy." Ayakami replied sarcasticly as she bought the drinks again.

"Kazu-san I advise you to go to the nurse your torso is bleeding and you probably need a bandage on your face."

"I under stand the face but," She looked down and noticed the blood. "Nevermind. Thank you Hakuba-san. Here you guys take these to the roof top. See you later." Ayakami said as she gave Kaito and Saguru the drinks and walked to the nurses office. Saguru and Kaito walked back upstairs and were greeted by Aoko but then she became confused.

"Bakaito where's Kazu-san?"

"She went to the infirmary." Saguru said.

"What happened?"asked Ran. Kaito handed out the drinks while Saguru told the story in detail with Kaito puting in things that he forgot.

"That's terrible! Let's go see if she's okay!" Aoko said. They nodded and walked to the infirmary, the boys stayed outside while Ran, Sonoko, and Aoko walked inside to see Ayakami. They saw her looking through the shelves for a first aid kit. She then walked to the door when she saw Ran, Sonoko, and Aoko.

"Boys you can come in I'm decent." she said and she chuckled when she heard the boys jump. The moment they walked in Shinichi noticed that the doctor wasn't there.

"Damnit where's that doctor when you need him?" Shinichi asked and Ayakami pointed to the note on the desk. They all sweatdropped when they read it

"Dear injured or sick patients all the equiptment you need are on the shelves. Doctor Shuu." Kaito read out loud. Ran sighed as she finally found the first aid kit and she then handed it to Ayakami who walked behind the curtain. The boys walked out so Ran and Aoko began to dress Ayakami's wounds. Sonoko walked in front of Ayakami and stopped in front of her and poked her bruising cheek.

"Ow." Ayakami said as Sonoko's finger harshly poked her bruise.

"Sonoko what are you doing to Aya?" Ran asked

"Nothing." Sonoko replied and she walked away sipping her soda. When Ran and Aoko finished they met the boys and they walked to the rooftop. The boys stopped dead in their tracks because of what they saw, there were birds eating their lunches because they didn't close their bento boxes.

"Idiots." Ayakami muttered.

"NOOOOOO!" Kaito shouted, devestated. Sagutu put a hand on his shoulder in understanding while Shinichi stood there calmly.

"There's nothing wrong with sharing lunches is there?" Ayakami said

"Aya youre my godess!" Kaito said as he hugged her.

"Get off." They shooed the birds and sat down to eat. Ran and Shinichi shared lunch with Sonoko teasing them about being a married couple and Kaito was going to share food with Aoko but screamed and jumped onto Ayakami because there was fish in her bento. Saguru ended up sharing with Aoko and Ayakami

gave her lunch to Kaito.

"Aya aren't you going to eat?" Kaito asked.

"No I'm not hungry right now don't mind me." Ayakami replied. Kaito scooted closer to Ayakami and shoved salad into her mouth taking her by suprise and she

began coughing. Kaito immediately handed her the closest canned drink.

"Aya you just kissed Kaito!" Sonoko squealed

"Huh?" Ayakami and Kaito said in unison.

"Aya can't you taste it?"

"Taste what?"

"Chokolate milk?"

"Yes bu-" Ayakami and Kaito looked at eachother and stuck out their tounges.

"BaKaito what were you thinking?" Aoko shouted

"Ahoko I wasn't thinking she was choking!" Kaito shouted back. They began arguing loudly and Saguru interupted.

"Can't we just eat in peace?" Saguru asked

"Please." Ayakami said. Aoko and Kaito finally calmed down and Kaito kept on randomly feeding Ayakami so she moved over to Sonoko. The bell rang for lunch and they headed over to their next classes. Once in class they were told that they had to be in pairs so Kaito paired with Ran and Ayakami paired with Saguru.

"Alright everyone today we're going to cook a pie!" the teacher said. Some of the students groaned when she said this. "As always there's cook books in the back now begin."The teacher finally let them do their thing and get their ingredients.

"So what kind of pie are we going to bake today?" Saguru asked.

"How about a lemon pie?"Ayakami replied.

"Sounds great." Saguru said and Ayakami went to gather the ingredients and the individual pie tins because no one was using them. Ayakami gave the ingredients for the filling to Saguru while she made the crust. After about 10 minutes the pies was ready to go into the and Saguru watched Ran and Kaito make their pie and when they put theirs in the oven so Ayakami and Saguru turned back to theirs and began talking. After their 45 minutes of waiting the pies were ready to come out of the oven. Ayakami first brought out the individual pies and then the normal sized one. Ayakami handed Saguru a individual pie and a fork and he began to eat it.

"A good tasting and quick recipe as usual Kazu-san."

"Well if I couldn't bake quickly then how could I work at a bakery?"

"Bakery?"

"I worked part time in a bakery in Osaka." Ayakami replied as she passed a pie to Ran and Kaito, she began to wrap the last few and handed them to Saguru. The bell rang and the went to 6th period which passed by quickly. They headed over to the school gates and Ayakami saw a familiar face.

"Yukiko-san?"

"Mom?"

* * *

Authors note: Cliff hanger!


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Detective Conan Or Magic Kaito characters Gosho Aoyama does the only character I own is Ayakami Kazu. And yes I thought of the idiotic names for them I was bored and wrote out their names on a paper and re arranged the letters I feel good about Shinichi's.**

**On to the story**

* * *

"Mom?" Shinichi said questioningly.

"Yukiko-san?"Ayakami asked with Shinichi. They looked at each other then at Yukiko. Yukiko looked at them then smiled.

"Shin-chan! Ayakami-chan!" Yukiko said happily, ran up to them and hugged them to death.

"Choking." Shinichi said weakly as he patted his mothers arm who luckily let go. Shinichi regained his composure and straightened out his uniform.

"So what are you doing here?" Shinichi and Ayakami asked in unison, with Shinichi still wondering how Ayakami knew his mother.

"Can't a mother visit her son?"

"You can but I was just wondering what you were doing here at school." Ayakami said, Yukiko pouted.

"I wanted to surprise my Shin-chan!" Yukiko then thought of a great idea and emphasized it with a single finger pointed in the air.

"Oh no I know that posture you have another weird idea again don't you Yukiko-san. The last time you did that you enrolled me into a school in Osaka as a boy, do you know how hard it was to act like a boy?"

"Oh but you were so handsome!" Yukiko cooed. "And what do you mean by weird ideas my ideas aren't weird and besides I was just going to invite you to have dinner with us. Yu-chan's home too!"

"You brought dad with you?"

"Of course Shin-chan! And I want to catch up with you I haven't seen you in forever!" Yukiko exclaimed as she hugged Ayakami again.

"Yukiko-san it's only been two years it's not that long." Ayakami said trying to pry Yukiko off her but gave up when she saw that she wasn't coming off.

"Two years? You weren't here for two years!" Kaito said, Ran and the others nodded.

"I was in a different part of Japan and I moved here because I was sick of acting like a boy."

"Aya just curious but who were you as a boy?" Aoko asked curiously.

"It was a stupid last minute name that I thought of and I regret doing it. It was Kazumi Akaya." Ayakami finally got Yukiko off of her and walked a few steps back from Yukiko who pouted at this.

"Kazumi Akaya? Wow at least it was original. Oh and you used the letters of your name too." Shinichi commented.

"I guess. Oh and Yukiko-san told me to think of one for you too."

"And what was that?"

"Kushin Ichido. Yukiko-san got a crack out of that and the stupidest one was when I thought of one for someone else that you might know but you'll find out later."

"Kushin Ichido? What the hell!?" Shinichi exclaimed

"So what's the other one?" Saguru asked.

"Akito Rukoba." Saguru almost immediately knew who it was and raised an eyebrow at Ayakami. "How do you know him?" Sagugu questioned.

"Childhood." Ayakami replied. Yukiko began getting impatient and grabbed Shinichi and Ayakami.

"Come on Shin-chan, Ayakami-chan Yu-chan's waiting!" Yukiko exclaimed and walked off with them. Yukiko unlocked the door and they were greeted by Yusaku.

"Ayakami-san it's nice to see you again." Yusaku greeted.

"As to you Yusaku-san, hows your Night baron going?"

"Oh it's going great but I don't like the editors they always bug me about the manuscript so I always feel that I need to pay them back." Ayakami laughed and said

"Yukiko-san would you like a lemon pie? I made it in home economics and I know I can't eat it all and I know someone who can." Ayakami smiled and glanced at Shinichi and Yukiko nodded.

"Oh of course I love the food you cook!" Yukiko praised.

"Ayakami-san come in you'll catch a cold outside." Yusaku said as he ushered her inside as Shinichi stood there still wondering what was going on.

"Shin-chan don't just stand there like a statue close the door!" Yukiko said. Shinichi snapped out of his thoughts and closed the door and walked beside Ayakami. They began walking to the living room and Shinichi whispered

"Kazu-san how do you know my parents?"

"They took care of me when I was in America." Ayakami whispered back, she smiled when Shinichi still didn't realize who she was. "So you still don't remember me huh? Bookworm." Shinichi's head snapped towards her direction and looked surprised.

"How do know that nickname?"

"I know it because I'm the one who gave it to you." A face of realization crossed his face.

"You're her?"

"Yeah, so what?... Bookworm."

"Awww Shin-chan remembers Ayakami-chan!" Yukiko cooed.

"But you're... ugh never mind"

"Surprised?... Bookworm."

"Augh! Quit it!"

"Why?" A pause. "Bookworm." Ayakami teased as she slowly backed away.

"Kami-chan!" Shinichi exclaimed angrily.

"Oh so you remember what Kaito used to call me, but you still don't remember what you called me do you." Shinichi thought for a bit. "Ayaka-chan!"

"Good job Bookworm." Ayakami congratulated as she backed away .

"Quit calling me that!" Shinichi exclaimed a bit madder than before.

"Bookworm!" That was the last straw, Shinichi became furious and began chasing Ayakami around the house quickly and easily trapping Ayakami by the second stairs railing.

"She's a trouble maker still right Yu-chan?"

"Yeah."

**~Flachback~**

_"Hey Bookworm Come out and play with us!" A young girl of 6 called out. The younger boy glanced out the window and saw a girl and boy holding a soccer ball in her hand standing by a boy who looked like himself. Shinichi sighed and closed his book and walked outside meeting the girl and boy only to be pranked by Kaito with a bomb of shredded paper._

_"Kai-chan good job!" A younger Ayakami cheered, Kaito high fived Ayakami and they dashed to the streets. Shinichi chased after them shouting but stopped when they got to far away. Kaito glanced back at the street and saw a cat in the middle of the road and pulled on Ayakami's sleeve._

_"Kami-chan look a kitty!" he exclaimed and dashed to it._

_"Kai-chan that's not save get over here!" Ayakami shouted at him._

_"It's perfectly fine!" Kaito replied happily as the cat mewed at him. Suddenly there was a cars honk heard and Ayakami reacted. She ran to the streets quickly and pulled Kaito out of the way along with the cat. The car immediately stopped and the driver came out and revealed someone quite familiar._

_"Bochama! Ayakami-san! Are you two alright?" Jii asked with excess worry dripping from his younger voice._

_"Mm! I'm fine and so is kitty-chan! Kami-chan you're my hero!" Kaito exclaimed. Ayakami let out a childish sigh and ruffled Kaito's hair. "Kami-chan are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine Kai-chan." Kaito looked at Ayakami and saw her scraped knees_

_"Kami-chan you're bleeding you liar!" Kaito exclaimed and he pouted and turned away petting the cat that was on his lap purring. Ayakami looked at her knees and saw that she was really bleeding so she ran across the street to the park and rinsed off her knees then ran back to Kaito._

_"Look all gone now Kai-chan!" Kaito glanced at her and saw that the blood was starting to slowly flood back out now and he pulled her to Shinichi's house and knocked on the door. Yusaku opened the door._

_"Hello can I have a few band-aids?"_

_"Yes but what for? Not for a prank on Shinichi again right?"_

_"No Kami-chan's hurt." Yusaku glanced at Ayakami then looked at her slowly bleeding knees._

_"Kai-chan I'm fine let's go play!" Ayakami exclaimed. Yusaku sighed._

_"Ayakami-san you really can be like a boy sometimes. Here come in." Yusaku walked inside and Kaito followed while pulling an unwilling Ayakami beside him._

_"What's that supposed to mean?" Ayakami questioned._

_"Nothing." Yusaku said as he disinfected Ayakami's knees and applied band-aids._

**~Flashback End~**

"Just like old times." Yusaku muttered as he saw Ayakami backed up against the railing.

"Hah now you're trapped." Shinichi said.

"Says who?" Ayakami said as she glanced down at the first floor noticing a sofa conveniently under the railing, so she took her chances and jumped off and landed on the sofa.

"Wha!"

"See you later alligator!" Ayakami exclaimed as she dashed out the door leaving Shinichi behind to chase her. Ayakami ran to her apartment and reached for her keys in one pocket. They weren't there, she checked her other pocket. 'Oh god they're in my bag!' Ayakami thought to herself. Ayakami panicked and remembered that Kaito lived in the complex so she ran through the apartment hallways and she finally came across the nameplate of 'Kuroba Kaito' and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Kaito it's my Ayakami." She stopped for breath. "Please open the door."

"Why?" Kaito asked as he opened the door a crack.

"Because I managed to piss him off and now he's chasing me."

"That's a good reason hurry!" Kaito opened the door and Ayakami muttered a thanks as she slipped into his apartment. As soon as the door closed Shinichi's footsteps were heard in the hallway.

"That was close. So mind telling me how you made Shin-chan mad?"

"I called him by his old nickname."

"And that is?"

"A secret."

"A secret no fair I wanna know! Tell me!" Kaito asked.

"No but I'm willing to tell you something else if you want."

"Ooh I wanna know!" Kaito said childishly.

"Well I know that you used to call me Kami-chan when we were little." Kaito thought for a bit and smiled.

"Kami-chan I've missed you so!" Kaito exclaimed as he glomped Ayakami.

"Kaito stop hugging me!"

"Only if you cook me dinner."

"Seriously? Lazy as ever Kaito."

"I'm not lazy!... Just unwilling to cook dinner." Ayakami dragged Kaito to the kitchen and sat him down on a chair. She began chopping onions, carrots and other vegetables as she cooked a small portion of rice. She began to stir fry the food together with seasoning and asked

"Hey Kaito can I speak normally right now?"

"Normally? Um sure but I'm not sure what you mean by that." Kaito said.

"Thank ya Kaito, I really can't stand speakin' like that it's difficult ta talk like that all the time."

"So you have a weird accent?"

"It's not weird ya idiot!" Ayakami exclaimed as she set down the plate.

"Is to!"

"Is not! Osaka-ben is perfectly good Japanese! Just eat yer damned food I'm leavin'." Ayakami began talking without an accent now. "By Kai-chan see you tomorrow." She gave a small wave and walked back to the Kudo residence.

"Hi again Ayakami-chan!"

"Hello Yukiko-san. Where's Shinichi-san?" Yukiko pointed to the kitchen and Ayakami walked to the kitchen.

"So where were you hiding?" Shinichi asked Ayakami.

"I was hiding at Rukoba-san's house. Why Bookworm."

"Can you please stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"Can you please stop calling me Bookworm?"

"Fine but only because you said please."

"Ayakami-chan?"

"Yes Yukiko-san?"

"I wanted to ask you earlier but why is your hair red are you rebellious? And why do you have a bandage on your face?"

"No I'm not rebellious Kaito dyed my hair red in class today."

"So now why do you have a bandage on your face?"

"I ran into a wall." Ayakami lied not convincing Yukiko.

"Ayakami-chan you're as bad at lying as Shin-chan tell me the truth." Yukiko demanded.

"Fine I was punched."

"Ayakami-chan you're bullied?" Yukiko asked.

"No."

"Who did it?" Shinichi asked.

"Some group of sports delinquent that's in our P.E. They got mad because I beat your team because they were on it."

"You beat Shinichi?" Yusaku asked.

"Yeah so what?"

"No reason." Yusaku said as he chuckled.

"They did that to you?" Shinichi asked

"Yes." Ayakami replied and at this moment her phone began to ring, She checked her phone. "Sorry I have to get this."

-3rd Ayakami P.O.V.-

"Oi what're ya callin' fer?" Ayakami asked revealing her Osakan accent.

~"What am I callin' fer? I'm callin' ya ta see if ya've adapted ta Beika yet!"~ The teen shouted at the phone.

"Are all people from Osaka this loud?"

~"No but ever since I found out that ya were a girl I thought of you as a sister so how can I not be worried? Besides even Kazuha doesn't know that yer a girl, she still thinks yer a boy."~

"Jeez Heiji yer such a worry wort."

~"Don't cha even go there."~

"Why not?" Ayakami teased.

"Anyways where are ya right now?"

"Shinichi-san's house."

"Shinichi? Oh Kudo, let me talk ta 'im." Heiji demanded

"Hold on." Ayakami walked inside and handed her phone to Shinichi who gave her a confused look. "It's Heiji." She whispered and he nodded then walked outside. Shinichi's conversation ended soon and he walked inside and Ayakami gave him a slice of lemon pie. She also gave Yukiko and Yusaku a slice. Ayakami then packed her stuff and walked to her apartment.

* * *

**Authors Note: Thank you for reading this chapter and I'm going to try to update as soon as I can. Please tell me it you have any other suggestions.**


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: I don't own Detective Conan Or Magic Kaito characters Gosho Aoyama does the only character I own is Ayakami Kazu.

* * *

-Wednesday-

"Morning Outo-san" Kaito greeted his forever smiling father as he got out of bed and dressed for school early. 'How does Kami-chan get up so early?' He asked himself mentally as he walked out his apartment door and locked the door then walked to Ayakami's apartment. He knocked on the door and waited then the door opened.

"Kai-chan?"

"Morning Kami-chan! And you called me Kai-chan! Yay!" Kaito exclaimed happily bringing his childish side out.

"Morning Kai-chan, what are you doing up so early? None the less in front of my apartment?"

"I could be asking you the same question."

"I'm going jogging."

"Then I'll go out with you!"

"Why?"

"Because I wanna see what you do in the morning!"

"Fine but change out of your uniform."

"Why?"

"Well You can stay in your uniform and smell like a dead fish or something." Kaito shivered at the mention of a fish and muttered.

"I'll change." Ayakami tossed him an extra track clothes and waited outside.

"Let's go." Ayakami said as they began jogging. They both jogged all the way to the shopping district and stopped to buy food for breakfast. then they began jogging back.

"Kami-chan do you need help carrying groceries?"

"No I do this everyday now I should be used to it." They finally reached the apartments and walked to Ayakami's.

"Kami-chan do you have a photo album?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because I wanna see you as a child!"

"Fine hold on ." Ayakami walked to a shelf and picked a few album off it and put them on the table. Kaito walked to the bathroom and changed into his uniform and Ayakami went to her room to do the same thing. Ayakami came out of her room and began to cook breakfast.

"Mmmm. Smells great."

"Why wouldn't it do you expect me to eat cup noodles every day?"

"Well I do."

"Eww Gross."

"It's not gross!"

"Yes it is! Why don't you just start coming over to my house to eat breakfast with me?"

"I'd love that."

"Okay then say goodbye to your cup noodles."

"Good riddance!" Kaito said as he dug into the food that was set in front of him, he also began to flip through the photo album and he stopped at one of the photos. The picture was of him, Ayakami and another boy who looked quite familiar and they were all holding hands smiling wildly at the camera. Their knees were all covered with small cuts and scrapes from climbing trees and playing by rivers. Memories flashed through Kaito's head and he remembered that when they were little that Ayakami wasn't like a girl at all she was definitely like a boy so he almost mistook her as one, he smiled at remembering this and began flipping through again. He soon finished and together he and Ayakami began to walk to school. It was only when they took a few steps outside that Ayakami's phone began ringing, she pulled it out of her pocket, checked it and stuck her phone back in her pocket.

"Aren't you gonna answer that?" Kaito asked.

"No I don't wanna."

"Why not?"

"Because it's Heiji and he acts like a brother I don't want." the phone stopped ringing. "See no problem." the phone began to ring again.

"Kami-chan pick it up."

"Why should I?"

"Because your ring tone is annoying."

"Fine." She pulled out her phone and asked calmly in an awkward boy's voice that wasn't hers.

"This is Kazumi Aka speaking who is it?"

~"Oh sorry wrong number."~ Heiji said as he hung up. Kaito cracked up because Ayakami put the short conversation on speaker. Her phone began to ring again and she picked it up in another person's voice.

"Hello?" She said in a snobby voice.

~"Oi who was that earlier?"~

"Excuse me? Who is this and what do you want?"

~"The hell why do I keep callin' da wron' number?"~ Heiji asked himself loud enough to be heard on the other side of the phone.

"Okay Heiji I was kidding It's me So what do you want?"

"I wanted to tell ya that I was visitin' ya in Beika."

"Please don't."

"To late I'm at Kudo's already."

"Damn it."

"Oi!" and with that Ayakami closed the phone and bumped into Shinichi.

"Morning Shin-chan!"

"Morning Kuroba."

"Morning. Sorry about bumping into you. Oh and perfect timing, Run."

"Huh?"

"Heiji said he's at your house."

"No way."

"Oh I have an idea Kaito stay still."

"Okay!" Ayakami began combing Kaito's hair with her hands and she pulled out a small rubberband and tied Kaito's hair in a short pony tail. She quickly pulled out a mirror and showed Kaito while she messed up Shinichi's hair.

"I look just like Shin-chan!" Kaito exclaimed.

"Kaito stay put and speak like Shinichi if Heiji talks to you."

"Yo Aya!" A familiar voice called.

"There he is! Run!" Ayakami grabbed Shinichi's hand and dashed off to school.

"Oi Kudo who's the guy that ran off with Aya?"

"Oh him? Kuroba Kaito, Why?"

"No reason. So wheres yer school? I gotta see what class Aya's in."

"Follow me." They walked to the school and Kaito turned Shinichi walked over to Ayakami and Shinichi turned Kaito. Shinichi combed his hair back to normal and Kaito kept his the same as Shinichi.

"Oi Kudo there's two of ya!"

"No one of us is fake." They said in unison. Heiji stared wide eyed at them and they both laughed in the same tone. "So who's the fake?"

"It's yew!" Heiji shouted as he pointed to one of them.

"Nope wrong try again!" That taunted in unison.

"Then it's yew!" He pointed to the other one.

"Nope wrong try again!" They taunted.

"What the hell which one's da real Kudo?!"

"The real Kudo Shinichi is... There!" They pointed to 'Ayakami' who's clothes changed in a puff of pink smoke into Shinichi's and there were 3 Shinichi's standing in a row.

"What the Hell!" Heiji shouted. The 3 Shinichi's linked arms and walked through the schools halls reaching their first period class not changing back into their normal clothes because it was 'fun'. Not for the teacher though.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't own Detective Conan Or Magic Kaito characters Gosho Aoyama does the only character I own is Ayakami Kazu and Takashi Hiro but feel free to uhh use the characters I named after asking.**

**... The chapter's a bit late though sorry about that. P.s I'm trying to post every Weekend.**

* * *

-Lunch-

"Kai-chan I can't believe you did that to Heiji! Good job!"

"Anything for you Kami-chan." Kaito bowed and Ayakami ruffled Kaito's hair and they both walked to the rooftop. While walking there they were met by a grumbling Heiji with wet hair.

"Aww is Hei-chan sad about his hair color?" Kaito teased.

"Shudup Kuroba, ya stinkin' bastard."Kaito and Heiji began a tease and yell conversation and as they reached the door Shinichi's eye's fell onto Heiji and he started laughing. Why? Because Heiji had a Kaito make over, his hair was now a bright florescent pink while his clothes were a lovely tint of red and blue, though it didn't match it looked hilarious on Heiji.

"Hattori you look like a flamingo!" Shinichi said between laughs.

"Kudo Shudup!"

"Sorry Flamingo I can't help it!"

"Shudup!"

"Flamingo!Tell me your secret how'd you get so pink?!Shrimp?!"

"Oi-"

"Now, now Shinichi-san I'm sure that you don't want that name to be known by your friends would you?" Ayakami asked.

"Kazu-san don't you dare." Shinichi said with a glare.

"Oh don't worry I can save it for later."

"Damned Flamingo."

"Bookworm." Ayakami said calmly.

"Bookworm?" the group asked.

"Ack, Aya!"

"Oh so you're calling me by my first name now I'm honored Bookworm." Kaito remembered the name and then remembered the other boy in the picture he saw at Ayakami's house was called Bookworm.

"Kami-chan Shin-chans Bookworm?"

"Of course, and Shinichi-san if you regret the nickname too bad you read too many books when you were a child."

"Well they were from your library!"

"Yeah but you didn't have to read them."

"Hey Kami-chan if Shin-chan's Book worm then that means that we're united again!" Kaito exclaimed as he fist pumped.

"Can't we just eat in peace?" Saguru asked.

"We can." Ayakami replied as she sat down next to the group opening her lunch causing Heiji to glance over.

"Eatin' small as usual Aya?" Heiji asked

"Heiji it's not small this is a normal portion you're just a pig." Ayakami replied coolly.

"I ain't a pig!"

"Fine you pig flamingo hybrid."

"Oi!" Shinichi almost choked on his food from laughing. After a few minutes Ran asked.

"Aya does your stomach still hurt from yesterday?"

"A bit." She replied.

"Maybe you should get it checked at the hospital to make sure there isn't anything else."

"Maybe."

"Why? Aya what happened yesterday?" Heiji asked.

"Nothing that concerns you Heiji."Ayakami replied.

"Tell me I'm your big brother!" Ayakami was going to reply but was interrupted by Kaito's action.

"She was hit!" Kaito exclaimed as he lifted up Ayakami's shirt just enough to see bandages on her stomach. Heiji blushed slightly and covered his eyes along with Shinichi and Saguru though they didn't blush as much as Heiji. Aoko slammed her fist onto Kaito's head causing him to yelp in pain.

"Kaito! Flipping skirts is one thing but lifting a girl's shirt is a whole other story!" Aoko scolded.

"Sorry Kami-chan."

"Apology accepted."

"Kazu-san you're too forgiving!"

"Well I already know that Kaito isn't a pervert,he just wants attention like a baby who cries."

"Kami-chan that's a mean way to put it."

"I'm only stating the truth Kai-chan."After that was said the bell rang and they walked to their classes.

"Today we're gonna bake a cake and the instructions as last time yada yada just try not to burn down the building." the teacher said blandly.

"Kami-chan lets be partners!" Kaito exclaimed as he jumped happily up and down.

"Okay then if you still have the same taste as you did when we were little then I know just what to make."

"Ooh ooh what is it?"

"A chocolate cake."

"Chocolate!?"

"Yes Kaito now let's get cooking." Kaito cheered and began gathering the ingredients that Ayakami gave him. Together they made two chocolate cake layers, chocolate icing and chocolate ganache. Kaito began to reach towards a bowl to steal the icing but pouted when Ayakami gently pushed Kaito's away.

"Kai-chan be patient." Ayakami said as she put the filling into the piping bag and swirled a it onto the bottom layer.

"Kami-chan, stop taunting me!"

"How am I taunting you?"

"You're using all the icing! I wanna eat some!"Ayakami sighed and pulled out a spoon and scooped some icing out of the piping bag and handed it to a jumping Kaito. "Yay!" Kaito cheered and his smile grew when he ate the icing off of the spoon. Kaito sat down while licking the spoon and watched and his eyes widened when he saw Ayakami pour the ganache onto the cake.

"Now we wait." Ayakami said.

"What?!" Kaito said with a hint of whining in his voice. Ayakami sighed and handed Kaito the rest of the icing trying to keep him content as the ganache set which did the job. The ganache finally set and Kaito anticipated what Ayakami was going to do next, she got a grater and grated white chocolate on the top and set the white chocolate down.

"Is it done yet? I'm hungry!" Kaito whined.

"Yes it's done." Kaito cheered and he dashed to the section of the class where the plated were, picked one up and dashed back to Ayakami who served him a slice of cake. Kaito immediately took a bite of it and fell out of his chair... again.

"Not again..." Ayakami groaned, after that she gave a slice to the teacher who thanked her. Ayakami then walked back to her table and gave a slice to Heiji who also thanked her and grinned after he took a bite. Ayakami glanced down at Kaito and and walked over to the counter and whipped stiff peaks with double cream, she held the bowl over Heiji's head to check if it was stiff or not earning a yelp from him. She then placed the double cream on a paper plate and held it vertically by Kaito's face.

"Oh no Kai-chan all those fish are going to eat the chocolate cake." Ayakami whispered to Kaito. Kaito shuddered and jolted up earning a plate of double cream to the face, the classroom filled with laughter and Kaito licked some of the cream off his face.

"Mmm~"

"Awake now Kai-chan?" Ayakami asked as she handed him a clean towel.

"Yes but that was mean Kami-chan I'm supposed to be pranking you not you pranking me." Kaito whined as he wiped his face.

"Kai-chan just finish your food."

"Gladly!" Kaito said as he finished his first slice and helped himself to more as did Heiji. Heiji and Kaito fought for the last quarter of the cake but they both lost because Ayakami cut the quarter in half and gave them to Ran and Saguru. Then the bell rang and they headed over to P.e.

"Alright today we're playing a game of warped dodge ball." the gym teacher said.

"Warped dodge ball?" Sonoko asked.

"Yes the rules are kinda simple. Get hit once and you put one arm into your shirt, hit twice no arms, you're practically useless then. Get hit a third time and you hop on one leg and when you're hit a fourth time you're out."

"Who's the captains?"

"Hmm Kazu Ayakami and Hiro Takashi." Takashi smirked.'Oh great the bully.' Ayakami thought."Alright get to you're sides, Kazu you choose first."

"Shinichi-san." Ayakami said.

"Hanai." Takashi said.

"Kaito." and it went on like this until everyone was chosen. "Bookworm come here." Ayakami whispered. Shinichi groaned and walked over with a questioning look on his face.

"What?"

"Do you have a good arm?"

"Average."

"Then don't use your arms."

"Why not?"

"Kick the dodge balls duh."

"Good idea." Shinichi said and he walked over to Kaito. Ayakami looked around and Heiji waved at her and she waved back.

"Let the games begin!" The teacher shouted. Takashi immediately ran and grabbed a dodge ball and threw it at Ayakami who dodged and it hit Shinichi.

"Ow." Shinichi said as he tucked his arm into his shirt.

"Sorry I would have caught it if I knew you were behind me." Ayakami said.

"Why didn't you just catch it anyways?" Shinichi asked as he kicked dodge balls hitting the other team. Ayakami shrugged. Kaito was pumbling the other team with volleys of dodge balls getting several of them out while Ayakami was throwing the dodge balls like a baseball pitcher and hitting the other team. Soon the only people that were left were the team captains. Kaito got out because he ungracefully slipped on a dodge ball and was pumbled, and Shinichi was put into a corner and attacked bu the other team at Takashi's command. So now it was a battle of the captains for the last one standing.

"Come on Kami-chan you can do it!" Kaito shouted.

"Come on Takashi don't get beat by that chick!" One of his teammates yelled. Takashi grabbed five dodge balls and threw them at Ayakami like a machine gun and she barely dodged that and was hit in the face by a sixth that he threw giving her a bloody nose. Kaito cringed as the parts of other team snickered.

"Face shot! No count!" The gym teacher shouted. Ayakami wiped her nose on her P.e shirt and at the side lines Heiji cringed. 'Uh oh ya never get Aya serious in dodge ball, this is her game man, I feel sorry for 'im.' Heiji thought when he saw a fire burning in Ayakami's eyes. Ayakami threw and kicked dodge balls at Takashi hitting him two times and then she threw three two that hit him in the stomach and one hit him in the face.

"Eat it punk!" Ayakami shouted as the teacher blew the whistle signaling a win to Ayakami. Her team cheered and high-fived her and they all went to get dressed.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey readers well I'm here with a new chapter and news. If you don't check your inbox here's the news, I've opened a poll and it's for this story that I have abbreviated as A.S.O.L. I can't decide on what to do for their first weekend in America! So far the scores are tied between Exploring America and going to the Amusement Park. I don't know I'm kinda thinking of making both but ehh. Well I don't think that you wanna read my ranting anymore so here's the new chapter!**

* * *

~At the Gate~

"Hey Kazu-san!" A boy called. Ayakami looked in the direction of the voice and saw a boy followed by a rather small group of boys and girls.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to join the light music club?"

"Um what instrument do I need to play?"

"Well what can you play, and can you sing?"

"Well I can play the violin and trumpet oh and yes I can sing."

"Great anything else?"

"Uhhh drums that's all."

"Wonderful!" A girl in the group said and others nodded.

"Well then let's go to the music room!"The boy said and grabbed Ayakami's hand and they all walked to the light music room."Here it is, Our oh so glorious Music room!"

"Wow it looks cool in here."

"Thanks, so how well can you play?"

"On which instrument?"

"Hmmm how about violin?"

"Sure what song?"

"Winter composed by Paul Halley."He handed Ayakami the score and Ayakami set it on a stand. She took a deep breath and began playing while the other members began to relax and pull out chairs to sit and listen.

~At the Gate~

"Hey where did Kami-chan go?" Kaito asked a student that was at the gate.

"Kami-chan? Oh you mean Kazu Ayakami, she was dragged off by a group of students. I overheard them saying something about what she played and was pulled to the music room."

"Okay thanks!" Kaito said happily as he bounded off to Shinichi and dragged him by the arm into the arts building.

"Oi Kuroba where are you dragging me?" Shinichi asked.

"To the music room!"

"Why?"

"Because I wanna hear Kami-chan play!" They ran through the arts building and stopped at a door and opened it. When the door was opened they were engulfed by the sound of a violin playing quick but graceful notes along with the scene of a sun slowly setting in the back. They looked at the source of the playing and saw Ayakami in a sea of chairs that were occupied by the music club members.

"That was amazing Kazu-san! It's decided, you're in!"

"Eh?" Kaito asked.

"Oh hi Kaito, Shinichi-san." Ayakami said as she began to put the violin back into it's case.

"Nice job in playing Kazu-san maybe you and I should play together later on." Shinichi said.

"Sure."

"Kami-chan what do they mean by you're in?"

"We mean that she's officially in the Light Music Club! Our Light Music Club ranges from Orchestra concerts, to Band and Jazz, to Chourus and even Rock! And we're going to play rock for the opening of the school festival in one week!"

"It's in one week?" Shinichi asked.

"Yes it's in one week Shin-chan, even I know that and I've only been here for a few days!" Kaito teased.

"Shut up Kuroba!"

"Kaito he was too busy having his weird detective sleep."

"Ohh." Shinichi glared.

"What are we doing for it?" Shinichi asked as they excused themselves from the music room.

"A cross dress cafe! I thought it was too predictable so I wanted a magic show but they over ruled me but they made me the dresser~"

"A cross dress cafe? And you're the dresser? This is going to be the most chaotic one." Shinichi said with a sigh.

"Yep! Us boys are gonna be maids with wigs and the girls are butlers! Well with the exeption of Kami-chan."

"What why me?"

"Well when you were gone we decided that you were gonna be our class representative for the Miss Teitan competition!"

"What do you mean when I was gone I haven't missed a day of school yet!"

"Kami-chan you were in the bathroom."

"Geh."

"Geh?" Kaito asked.

"Why can't it be Ran or Sonoko?"

"Because they didn't want to. So Sonoko vouluntered you and most of the boys agreed." Someone said from behind them. Their heads snapped back and the was the class president.

"Prez!" Kaito said.

"Hello Kaito-san, Ayakami-san, Shinichi-san. Kaito-san I brought all of their sizes for the class but I don't have Saguru-san's, Aoko-san's, or Ayakami-san's."

"Thanks!" The class president nodded and walked away.

"Kami-chan, Kami-chan!"

"You're not getting my sizes." Ayakami said calmly.

"But then I can't make your dress without them!"

"Good!"

"Good?"

"Yes good! Now I don't have to be the class representative!"

"Kami-chan!" Kaito said as he walked closer to Ayakami.

"No get away!" Ayakami dashed through the halls and she slowly lost Kaito. She made it to the door and dashed to her apartment.

"Ah, Aya let's walk home together!" Ran called.

"Sorry, gotta run!" Ayakami said as she dashed past hearing Kaito call after her. When she reached her apartment she was greeted by a familiar voice.

"Yo Aya!"

"Heiji? What are you doing in my apartment?"Ayakami asked.

"I was waitin' fer ya to come home." Ayakami sighed.

"What do you wanna eat?"

"Yer actually lettin me in here?"

"Don't push it."

"How 'bout paella?"

"Heiji that can feed a whole familly."

"Yeah well I'm hungry!" Ayakmi sighed once again and walked into the kithchen beginning to make paella. It took a while to make but when it was finally done she brought it to the table.

"Woo hoo It's done!" Someone cheered. Ayakami looked towards the direction of the voice.

"Kaito?"

"Oh I let 'im in cause he was at the door."

"Stupid pig flamingo."Ayakami said as she took out her phone and took a picture.

"Oi Aya wha'd ya just do?"

"I sent your sorry flamingo face to Kazuha."

"You son of a gun!"

"Excuse me Heiji I'm not a boy."

"Yeah well you sure looked and acted like one when I met you!" Ayakami and Heiji glared at eachother but soon called a truce and began to eat. Kazuha soon replied to the mail with a text.

~"Is that seriously Heiji?"~ Kazuha asked.

~"Yeah What does he look like to you? Because he looks like a flamingo to me."~ Ayakami replied.

~"Oh you're right he does look like a flamingo but he acts like a pig I'm surprised that he isn't fat by now."~

~"Definately."~

~"So what am I gonna do with this?"~ Kazuha asked.

~"Blackmail him."~ Ayakami replied.

~"Good Idea, I'll save it for later."~

~"Well gotta go."~

~"Okay bye Aya."~

~"Bye Kazuha."~

With that Ayakami put her phone away and they all ate. Heiji and Kaito left after some socializing and games finally giving Ayakami her own space and time. In this time she had she took a shower brushed her teeth and went to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay so far in the poll exploring America is winning but there's still a chance for the Amusement park if you want it so vote now!**

* * *

~Day of the Festival~

'The week till today went by quickly.' Ayakami thought.

"Kami-chan!" Kaito called.

"What Kaito?" Ayakami asked.

"I finally got your dress done!~"

"What? How?"

"Yukiko! Shin-chan's mom!"

"Kaito I know who she is but how did you get her to give you my, uhh sizes?"

"I promised that I would get some special pictures."

"No."

"I didn't mean of you I meant of Shin-chan in a dress!"

"Okay so then shall we go? I don't want to be late for the opening performance I have to play the drums."

"Really? Then I'll watch!"

"Fine, let's go." Ayakami and Kaito walked to school and it was already filled with students getting ready for the school festival.

"Ah Ayakami-san you're here! Come on let's go to the music room to get ready!" Her music leader called.

"Okay I'm coming." Ayakami called back and turned to Kaito. "Sorry Kaito I gotta go I'll meet you at the classroom after the performance."

"Okay Kami-chan don't be late!"

"I won't!" Ayakami said waving Kaito goodbye as she dashed to the music room. When Ayakami arrived at the music room she was given a headpiece microphone because she was the harmony singer and drumsticks. After they were prepared they went to the gymnasium that was set up with chairs for the people to sit.

"Alright the band that you've all been waiting for!" The student announced. "Here they are, The Light Music club!" The crowd roared with cheers and the singer announced what they were going to play.

"For our first song we're going to play Funny Bunny originally sung by The Pillows but we're singing Ellegardens version." The crowd cheered and the singer began.

"_Osama no koe ni sakaratte_

_ Barechatta yoru kimi wa waratte ita_

_ Aurora ni sawareru oka no ue _

_Ryote no bashite boku wo sasotte ita_

_Hodokete bara bara ni natte beads _

_Kirei dane tte yozora ni present_

_Kimi no yume ga kanau no wa_

_Dareka no kage janai ze _

_Kaze no tsuyoi hi wo era nde _

_Hashitte kita_"

"Who's singing the harmony?" A girl in the crowd whispered to her friend.

"No clue but they're really good at it." Her friend replied.

"_Dokeshi wa sugao wo misenai de _

_Jodan mitai ni aru hi inakunatta_

_Sekai wa kyo mo kantan so ni mawaru _

_Sono speed de namida mo kawaku kedo_

_Kimi no yume ga kanau no wa _

_Dareka no kage janai ze _

_Kaze no tsuyoi hi wo era nde _

_Hashitte kita_"

"Ah there it is again!" The girl said and her friend nodded.

"Augh who is it? I wanna know!" her friend replied.

"_Imagoro doko de doshiteru no kana _

_Me ni ukabu tereta ushiro sugata ni _

_Aitai ina_

_Kimi no yume ga kanau no wa _

_Dareka no kage janai ze _

_Kaze no tsuyoi hi wo era nde _

_Hashitte kita_

_Tobe nakute mo fuan janai _

_Jimen wa tsutzuiteru nda _

_Suki na basho ni iko_

_Kimi nara sore ga dekiru_" The group cheered when the song was over and the leader introduced the group.

"Alright on the guitar we have Miro Nanishi." Miro strummed the strings on his guitar.

"On the bass we have Hanai Kuramialso from class 1-c!" Kurami also strummed the srtings on her bass.

"And we have Kazu Ayakami on drums who also sang the harmony in this song from class 1-b!" Ayakami beat her drum sticks on each one and ended with a hit on the hi-hat.

"For the next but last song Ayakami-san and I are going to switch places so she'll be singing with her newly found skill of playing the keyboard!" The group of students cheered and Ayakami moved from her seat behind the drum set to the front of the stage while the singer went to the drum set.

"Okay the next song is Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari by Supercell!" The crowd cheered again and Ayakami began the song by playing the keyboard.

"_Itsumo doori no aru hi no koto _

_Kimi wa totsuzen tachiagari itta konya hoshi wo mi ni yukou_

_Tama ni wa ii koto iunda ne _

_Nante minna shite itta waratta _

_Akari mo nai michi wo BAKA mitai ni hashaide aruita _

_Kakaekonda kodoku ya fuan ni _

_Oshitsubusarenai you ni_

_Makkurana sekai kara miageta _

_Yozora wa hoshi ga furu you de_

_Itsukara darou kimi no koto wo _

_Oikakeru watashi ga ita _

_Dou ka onegai _

_Odorokanai de kiite yo _

_Watashi no kono omoi wo_

_Are ga DENEBU, ARUTAIRU, VEGA _

_Kimi wa yubisasu natsu no daisankaku _

_Oboete sora wo miru _

_Yatto mitsuketa orihime-sama _

_Dakedo doko darou hikoboshi-sama _

_Kore ja hitoribocchi_

_Tanoshigena hitotsu tonari no kimi _

_Watashi wa nani mo ienakute_

_Hontou wa zutto kimi no koto wo _

_Doko ka de wakatteita _

_Mitsukattatte _

_Todoki wa shinai _

_Dame da yo nakanai de _

_Sou iikikaseta_

_Tsuyogaru watashi wa okubyou de _

_Kyoumi ga nai youna furi wo shiteta _

_Dakedo Mune wo sasu itami wa mashiteku _

_Aa sou ka suki ni narutte Kou iu koto nanda ne_

_Doushitai? itte goran Kokoro no koe ga suru _

_Kimi no tonari ga ii _

_Shinjitsu wa zankoku da_

_Iwanakatta Ienakatta Nidoto modorenai_

_Ano natsu no hi _

_Kirameku hoshi _

_Ima demo omoidaseru yo _

_Waratta kao mo _

_Okotta kao mo _

_Daisuki deshita _

_Okashii yo ne_

_ Wakatteta no ni _

_Kimi no shiranai _

_Watashi dake no himitsu _

_Yoru wo koete _

_Tooi omoide no kimi ga _

_Yubi wo sasu _

_Mujakina koe de_" When Ayakami finished the whole band stood up bowed and brought what they could off the stage leaving a cheering group behind them.

"Nice job out there Ayakami-san." The leader, Tori Saku, said.

"Thank you, Tori-san. You also did a good job." Ayakami replied Saku patted her on the back.

"Man if I knew you were that good of a singer I would have asked you to join us earlier!" Ayakami laughed and began to walk away.

"Well then sempai I have to get to my class now." Ayakami bowed and left.

"Okay well see you later at the bonfire!"

"Okay!" With that Ayakami left the music room and jogged to her class. When she walked in they looked at her and pushed her into the changing area that they made in the classroom.

"You expect me to wear this?" Ayakami asked one of the girls that pushed her into the changing room.

"Yes now put it on!"

"Never!" Ayakami shouted, there was a bit of rustling. "Gah!" one of the girls opened the curtain and revealed Ayakami to the customers who clapped, applauded and cheered. Some of the boy's drooled and were smacked across the head y their girlfriend if they had one. Shinichi entered the classroom and shut the door behind him.

"Shin-chan you're late!" Kaito scolded.

"Sorry." Shinichi said and he was engulfed in a puff of pink smoke.

"Kyaa~" the girls squealed.

"Shin-chan you're so cute!" Kaito said. Now both Shinichi and Ayakami were dressed in black maid outfits but Shinichi was topped off with cat ears and a cat tail that stood up because of a wire that was in the tail. The tail had a a yellow bell tied around the end.

"Moe~" a customer said loud enough to be heard. Shinichi turned to the source of the voice and Kaito took this as a chance to take pictures of Shinichi for Yukiko. A 'Click Click Click ' was heard and Shinichi turned back around and glared at Kaito, who quickly hid the camera from Shinichi's sight. After some time the Miss Teitan contest began. When the announcement sounded through the school Kaito grabbed Ayakami and pulled her to the to the changing room for the Teitan contest. When Ayakami was in he handed Ayakami a dress and told her to put it on.

"Wear it Kami-chan."

"No I don't wanna!"

"Please Kami-chan. It's for class 1-b!" Ayakami stayed quiet and sighed putting on the dress. when she stepped out Kaito Marveled at Ayakami. The dress was made out of a silky material that was a pure white like a new piece of paper, her shoulder length hair gently sat on her shoulders like a leaf on bit of make-up that the girls put on her earlier helped bring out her green-blue eyes and some of the other people gawked at her. The student announcer began to randomly announce names of the contestants.

"And Finally there's a girl from class 1-b who's a great chef, has a great personality and intelligence. She played the drums and sang for out opening performance for this festival. Here's Kazu Ayakami!" Ayakami slowly walked onto the stage and the crowd of teenage boys went crazy. "Alright now that every contestant has been introduced go over to the booth when I say so to vote for Miss Teitan. Write down the class number of the girl you think should win and the results will be announced at the bonfire! Ready and, go!" All the boys rushed to the booth and were handed a paper to write down the class number. Ayakami headed back to the changing room that she was in and noticed something. Her clothes weren't there.  
'Damn you Kuroba Kaito.' Ayakami thought as she walked through the school's hallways to her classroom.

"Kami-chan you look so cute!" Kaito said as he took pictures of her despite her saying no.

"Kaito give me back my clothes."

"No! Never!"

"Fine I'm leaving."

"What? Where are you going?"

"To my apartment. I'm not going to wear this for the rest of the day. I hate dresses."

"Fine then do you want to be a butler?"Kaito asked.

"Anything but this." Ayakami said but she immediately regreted it when a puff of pink smoke engulfed her whole and spit her back out in a maid outfit similar to Kaito's. Kaito was wearing a classic black mait outfit with puffed out sleeves that ended at his mid upper arm, he had a lacey headband and make-up, also with a wig but Ayakami being a girl obviously didn't need it unless she wanted long hair.

"Kaito just give me the butler outfit and I'll put it on myself!"

"Aww Kami-chan you're no fun." Kaito pouted as he handed her the butler outfit. Ayakami took it and walked to the changing room which she later walked out of looking completely like a male.

"Kami-chan?"Kaito asked uncertain if it was Ayakami or not.

"What?"

"Wow what a hunk!" A female customer said as she entered through the door. Ayakami walked to her and asked.

"May I show you to your table?"

"Of course where to?"

"Follow me." Ayakami said in a males voice, when they got to an open table she pulled out a chair for her customer.

"Thank you." she said

"Anything for you hime-sama(Princess)." She said as she kneeled down and pecked her on the hand. The girl blushed and sat down as Ayakami waited silently for her to order. When she did Ayakami bowed and walked to the cooking area.

"Kami-chan, you look so handsome! Why'd you do that?" Kaito asked.

"Kai-chan I'm only playing my part."

"You're making me cry." Kaito said with a sniffle.

"Kai-chan don't cry." Ayakami said as she wiped away Kaito's fake girl tears with her sleeve. The girls in the room swooned and 'aww'ed. Ayakami gave the order to the cook and took orders from other people.

~Bonfire~

"Alright I hope everyone's excited to hear the results of the Miss Teitan contest!"

"Yeah!" The boys cheered.

"Then here they are! Drumroll please. This years Miss Teitan is... Kazu Ayakami!"

"Yeah!" The boys cheered again. Another puff of smoke engulfed Ayakami and she appeared on the stage in the dress that she wore for the competition.

"Kaito!" She shouted from the stage.

"Yes Kami-chan?" Kaito shouted in reply.

"Nevermind." She mumbled. " I'm going home." Ayakami walked off stage and then to the open school gates.

"Kami-chan~" Kaito whined.

"No Kaito I'm going home." Ayakami said as she walked past Kaito.

~Ayakami's P.O.V.~

"Aya!" Ran called.

"Yes Ran?"

"Congrats on winning!"

"Thanks."

"So wanna celebrate?"

"Sure."

"Well my dad's home wanna celebrate with him? But I'd understand if you don't"

"Oh I'd love to, you're dad is a detective right?"

"Yeah."

"Cool let's go!" Ran and I walked to the detective agency and walked upstairs to her house.

"Dad I'm home."

"Welcome back." He said then he noticed me. "Ran who's that and why is she wearing a dress?"

"Oh she's my classmate, and she's in a dress because Kaito-kun changed her clothing in smoke and wouldn't give her original clothes back."

"Oh. Nice to meet you I'm Mouri Kogoro." He held out his hand.

"Kazu Ayakami, call me Aya." I shook his hand.

"Well then Aya shall we get cooking?" Ran asked.

"Okay, let's." Ran and I began cooking and when we finished we plated up the food and brought it to the table and Mouri-san marveled at the smell.

"Do we get to eat this?" Mouri-san asked us.

"Of course dad why else would we cook this?" Ran replied. We all sat down and began to eat.

"This is heaven!" Mouri-san exclaimed.

"That's good to hear dad, how is it Aya?"

"It's great! It feels as if I'm with my family again." I said with a smile.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Mouri-san asked.

"Well My parents passed away so I don't have any."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." I smiled sadly and we began to eat again. When dinner was finished I decided that it was time for me to go home, so I excused myself saying goodbye to the Mouri's and headed home. On the way home I noticed a box on the side of the street that had a paper taped to the side so I decided to take a look. Insode was a dog and a cat that seemed to like eachother well enough to cuddle next to eachother for warmth.

"I'll take them home." I said to no one but myself. I crouched down and slowly picked up the box trying not to disturb the animals, but the dog woke up and saw me. It quietly barked and licked me on the nose, I smiled and carried the box to the apartment letting the landlord know that I was bringing in two pets.

"Hello Mizuki-san." I greeted.

"Oh Ayakami-san, it's nice to see you! Oh and what cute animals!"

"I'm here to ask you if I can keep them in my apartment."

"Of course! Everyone in this apartment has a pet, well almost everyone. But anyways I know that you're responsible enough to take care of them so of course you can!"

"Thank you Mizuki-san, well then have a good night."

"You too oh and cute dress."

"Thank you." After that I walked to my apartment and went inside. I placed the box down carefully and grabbed an extra blanket to tuck around the pet's. Once I was confident that they would stay warm enough I changed out of the dress and into a sweater and shorts and prepared to go to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I hope that you guys enjoyed that chapter and the two songs are two of my favorites. About the poll I'm thinking about making a chapter for both the amusement park and exploring america please tell me if this is a good idea or not, I'm just a rookie story writer I need help from my sempai's.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I don't own Detective Conan Or Magic Kaito characters Gosho Aoyama does the only character I own is Ayakami Kazu and Takashi Hiro.**

**Poll Results so far :**

**Amusement Park : 3 votes**

**Explore America : 3 votes**

**Oh my gods their tied again!**

* * *

~Saturday Morning~

"I have to go to the pet store." Ayakami murmured to herself glancing over at the box that the dog and cat were in, then there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Kami-chan you're awake!"

"Morning Kaito." Ayakami said as she opened the door to let Kaito inside.

"Morning Kami-chan!"

"Hush Kaito you're going to wake them."

"Wake who?" He asked.

"The pet's." Ayakami said as she pointed to a box with a blanket draped over it.

"Oh. Can I see them?"

"Sure. Um Kaito?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think you can watch them for a bit while I go to the pet store I have to buy them food."

"Okay!"

"Thanks." Ayakami said as she grabbed her keys and walked out. Twenty minutes later Ayakami came back and found Kaito sleeping on the floor next to the box in which the pet's were sleeping. She smiled and began to organize her kitchen, then she filled two dog bowls, one with dog food and another for water and the same for the cat bowls. Once she finished she walked to her closet and pulled out an extra blanket and put it carefully over him. Her dog was the first to wake up and it scampered over to Ayakami in the kitchen and settled by her feet.

"Hello there." Ayakami said softly as she knelt down to pet her companion. It barked happily then scampered back over to Kaito, who was now laying flat on his back, and crawled onto him and lied down.

"Oh, don't do that." she scolded gently as she picked her companion up off Kaito's chest and set it down on the kitchen floor."Hungry?" The dog barked in reply. Ayakami walked to the counter and picked up the two dog bowls setting them on the floor so that her companion could reach. It began to eat and Ayakami began to cook breakfast, when she finished she saw Kaito still fast asleep and the dog on his chest again. She plated up his breakfast and left a note that read

'Good morning or afternoon Kaito, as you can see, I am not currently at my apartment right now. That's because I'm going with Ran, Sonoko, and Nakamori-san to explore Beika. In case our cat friend wakes up there's two cat bowls on the counter, one with water and another with cat food. Well then I'll be back soon, call me if anything happens.  
-Ayakami.'

She walked out and met up with Ran, Sonoko, and Aoko then walked to the shopping center to explore. Ten or so minutes later Kaito woke up with a big yawn and something heavy on his chest, he craned his neck up to see what it was and reached to get it off. Then he heard a mew beside him and he looked over to see a cat by his face.

"Hello Neko-chan." Kaito said. It mewed in reply. "Are you hungry?" It mewed again. Kaito finally got the dog off his chest and saw the note and plate on the table and read it. He then walked to the counter and set the two cat bowls onto the ground and he also began to eat. After they were done eating Kaito grew bored and began to play with the cat taunting it with a toy mouse pulling it up when it pawed at the toy. Finally the cat caught on and when the toy was in reach it faked going for the toy and when Kaito pulled it up the cat pounced, on Kaito's face that is. The cat began to claw at Kaito's face until he dropped the toy and the cat claimed its prize and walked to a corner of the room to chew on the toy.

"Meanie Neko-chan." Kaito said sadly as he rubbed his cheek in a place he got scratched. Then the door opened.

"I'm back."

"Welcome home Kami-chan."

"Oh Kaito you're still here." Ayakami said in a falsely shocked voice.

"If you didn't know if I was still here then why did you say 'I'm back'?" Kaito asked

"I was kidding. I just so happened to be outside the open window when the cat scratched you in the face." She said as she pulled out a first aid kit to treat Kaito's newly made he was patched up she began to cook lunch and Kaito asked.

"Hey Kami-chan?"

"What?"

"Do you still have your house in America?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because I wanna see it again." He said as he made up with the cat.

"Don't worry Kaito you'll see it soon."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"You'll see." She said as she plated up the small meal.

~Time skip 2 months~ **(A/N: To make my story work - _ -|||. Japanese school festivals are in summer for them so it's winter for America, so it would be the opposite when it's summer in America.)**

~Monday~

"Hello class! It's cold outside now that it's winter right?" Jodie said. The class nodded. "Then how about we escape this cold weather and go to someplace hotter?" The class nodded again.

"Sure but where are we going?" Sonoko asked.

"America!" Jodie replied.

"Why?"

"Because we have the opportunity to do so this year!"

What do you mean?" A student asked.

"One of your classmates has a house in America so we can all visit and have a wonderful learning experience."

"Who is it?"

"Kazu Ayakami of course!" Jodie said happily, some of the students were surprised about Ayakami being from America but soon got over it.

"So where is she?"

"In America, she should be there soon and she said that she would give me a call when she got there!" Jodie finally began the lesson and minutes later her phone began to ring.  
**(A/N: I will try to remember to make the English in italics.)**

_"Hello?"_ Jodie asked in English as she put the phone on speaker for the class to hear and at the same time she wrote translations of their conversation on the board.

_~"Ah, Jodie-sensei. I finally made to America and it is very hot here so tell them to pack lighter clothing."~_ Ayakami replied in English.

_"My Ayakami-san your English is very good!"_

_~"Thank you. Right now I'm heading to my house, do you remember the address?"~_

_"Yes, of course, When will you be ready?"_

_~"Hmm in about two days. But are you sure you wanna do 'that'?"~_

_"Of course! It will be a very good learning opportunity!"_

_~"Well okay then see you soon."~_

_"Okay goodbye Ayakami-san!"_ Jodie hung up and the students were murmuring about their conversation.

"Jodie-sensei what did she mean by 'that'?" Shinichi asked finger quoting 'that'.

"I'm having you enrolled in an American high school!" She then clapped her hands together getting the student's attention again and began the lesson from

where she left off. The classroom was still full of murmurers even when the bell rang and they headed to break. Kaito, Ran, Shinichi, Sonoko, and Saguru began to

talk about what happened in their English class.

"Well that was surprising, going to America and enrolling us into an America high school" Saguru said.

"Yeah especially when there's practically no one who can speak English fluently." Shinichi said.

"But you can speak English fluently right Shinichi?" Ran asked.

"Well yeah so can Hakuba-san and Kazu-san."

"Ooh Ooh me too!" Kaito said happily, jumping up and down.

"Okay fine, Kuroba too." Shinichi said. The days passed quickly and finally the day came. They were going to America.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter. And I'm sorry to say but the pet's are only going to be in this chapter as far as I've written but in case I use them in my other chapters I think I'll need pet names, our doggie friend is male and out cat friend is a female. Help! P.S. I'm still considering making a chapter for both choices in the poll. I don't know.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I don't own Detective Conan Or Magic Kaito characters Gosho Aoyama does the only character I own is Ayakami Kazu and Takashi Hiro.**

**Poll Results so far :**

**Amusement Park : 3 votes**

**Explore America : 3 votes**

**Oh my gods their tied again! It doesn't really matter though it's gonna close soon because I've come to a decision I'm gonna combine the idea so they're going to explore and go to the amusement park. Thank you to the six that voted!  
**

**Remember that English will be in italics.**

* * *

~Airport~

"Shin-chan! Shin-chan!" Kaito exclaimed. "Look at all the airplanes! They're everywhere! And look at how giant they are!" Kaito spread out his arms in emphasis to

show Shinichi who wasn't looking at Kaito, but was staring out the window.

"Yes Kaito I can see, and you're acting like you haven't been on a plane before." Shinichi replied to the ball of energy also known as Kaito.

"I have been on a plane but only once! I like them!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

"But Shin-chan look at all the planes! There's so many!"

"Yes I know Kaito! We're obviously at an airport of course there's gonna be planes! Now shut up before I get a head ache!"

"Agreed." Saguru said as he rubbed his temples.

"Come on everybody lets get to the plane before it leaves us here!" Jodie called. The class followed her muttering things and talking to their friends.

"Hey sensei, why do you have three bags I thought we were only allowed to have two?" Ran asked.

"Obviously because she needs to look nice for the men in America." Sonoko replied.

"No it's because I have Ayakami-san's bags, she has to walk because there's no taxi service in the area of her house and the airport."

"Then how are we going to get there?" Ran asked.

"Ayakami-san said that she's going to get a van to the airport some how." Jodie said.

"Oh."

"Well then let's go." They all arrived at the plane and boarded, now their long plane ride begins.

~Plane~

"Shin-chan! Shin-chan! Look outside! Everything's so small!" Kaito exclaimed. Shinichi leaned over to Saguru who was also rubbing his temples in stress.

"Is it just me or is Kuroba being more of an idiot than before?" Shinichi whispered.

"It's not just you." Saguru said tiredly. The rest of the plane ride was restless for Saguru and Shinichi due to Kaito's constant chatting. When they finally arrived in America, it was around noon and they were greeted by scorching hot weather.

"Come on let's go to the van that Ayakami prepared for us." Jodie said and they all followed her to a large van that could surprisingly fit all of them safely. When they got inside the van was incredibly hot so Jodie turned on the air cooler and began to cool the van down.

"Damned green house affect." Shinichi mumbled. It was a relatively short car ride to Ayakami's house and when they arrived they were greeted by the wonderful veiw off the ocean. The house was by the Oceanside, it has a peachy wood color and the second story has a half-circle balcony. There you could see the vast ocean that sparkled and glistened in the sun and you could smell the salty ocean from all around. Right when Kaito got out of the car he was hit by something wet, when he looked up shocked he saw no one then he heard everyone snickering and he was hit by another. Soon he was soaking wet and the culprit went on hitting everyone else with water balloons, some were refreshed and when they were all wet the culprit came out with a water hose and sprayed them all shouting.

"Welcome to America!" Then they realized, Ayakami. They looked at her and she gave them a wild grin and turned off the hose, luckily their bags were still in the van.

"Kami-chan why would you do that?" Kaito asked.

"Do what Kai-chan?"

"You splashed us all with water balloons!"

"I can't let you have all the fun, besides I already guessed that you annoyed Shinichi-san and Hakuba-san on the plane so I thought why not get revenge? And haven't you noticed that you were the only one who was really hit by the water balloons? I go everyone else with the hose."

"Mean!"

"Don't be a baby Kai-chan, come on the sun's already drying you guys. Now then shall we go inside? I have food out on the table." They then all walked inside mostly dry but still a bit wet.

"My! This looks delicious, I hope it wasn't too much trouble Ayakami-san." Jodie said.

Of course not Jodie-sensei, it's great being able to come back here and have others here too." Ayakami saw everyone just standing looking at the food. "Go on and dig in the food's not going to eat itself!" Everyone then sat down and dug in thanking her for the food and when they were done Ayakami gave them a tour of her house, showing them the bathroom, shower room, and bedrooms. She put them in the groups that she and Jodie made together and they all went to their rooms in groups of three totaling to ten occupied rooms. To Saguru and Shinichi's despair Jodie grouped them up with Kaito, and Ran, Sonoko, and Ayakami were in a group. They unpacked their things and settled down, When they all settled and went in larger groups to the bathroom then met up in the living room.

"Alright everyone, tomorrow is a new day, and in that new day you're all going to an American school." Jodie said.

"There's uniforms in your room closets all made to fit you if you're confused there's a paper in the uniform pocket that has your name in it. Have a good rest and see you tomorrow." Ayakami said. "Oh and from now on I will be Akaya Kazumi because of the person who specifically said that she wanted to order my uniform, I will remind you tomorrow. Well then have a good rest a new day is ahead of you." Ayakami bid them all good night and went to the room that she shared with Ran and Sonoko. They changed into their night wear and then went to sleep.

~Monday~

Ayakami, being the first one to wake up sighed as she stared at her uniform and put it on. She then walked out to the bathroom to fix her hair, transforming herself into Kazumi Akaya.

"_Goodbye Kazu Ayakami and hello Kazumi Akaya._" she said with a sigh. She fixed her hair up using a trick that Yukiko taught her when she was enrolled in Osaka making her hair appear shorter and more boy like without having to cut her hair. Her hair was like Kaito's, long, but more tamed like Shinichi's but without the cowlick. She then went to the kitchen and made a simple but good tasting breakfast. Others began to pile into the living room and someone asked.

"Excuse me but who are you again?"

"Kazumi Akaya nice to meet you." Akaya held out his hand and the other shook it.(A/N: I'm going to refer to Ayakami as Akaya and him his himself etc.)

"Oh Ayakami-san, sorry, Akaya-san nice to meet you too." He said and went to the table and helped Akaya set up the table. Shinichi soon woke up and sat down at the table plonking his head down on the table, then a familiar black liquid was placed in front of him by Akaya. He looked up.

"Thanks Akaya-san." Shinichi said as he sipped some of the coffee.

"No problem Shinichi-san." More people began to pile into the living room and they all asked who he was Akaya only told them who he was when everyone was in the living room.

"Kazumi Akaya at your service, you can call me Aka." Akaya said, everyone nodded and began to eat, soon after they finished eating they went to school, they then split up into groups with their leaders being the ones who could speak English, meaning Kaito, Shinichi, Saguru, and Akaya. Then they broke up and headed to their classes and introduced themselves.

"_Hello my name is Akaya, nice to meet you._" And with that they began to introduce themselves to the class. Some of the girls swooned when Akaya introduced himself to the class leaving some of the boys jealous.

"Man why do you have to look cool when you're not even a real boy?" The person whispered to him.

"No clue." Akaya whispered back.

"_Okay then Akaya please take your friends to the back of the classroom._" The teacher said.

"Wait what did she say?" A girl in his group asked.

"She said for us to move to the back and sit." Akaya made his way to the back of the classroom and sat down with others joining him. The class begun and ended quickly then it was break.

"So what do we do now Aka?" A boy asked.

"Um wander around a bit unless you want to meet up with the others."

"Meet up with the others!" The group cheered.

"Okay." Akaya replied and pulled out his phone and called Kaito to see where he was.

~"_Aka-chan~ What gives me the honors of having you call me?_"~ Kaito asked

"_Nothing I just wanted to see where you were so we could meet up, that's what my group wants to do right now._"

~"_Oh, I'm at the science building with Sagu-chan's group._"~

"_Okay I'll meet you there._" Akaya hung up and went outside with the group following, then they were stopped by a group of Americans.

"_Hey you! Come over here and join us in a game of soccer!_" The jock called.

"_Me?_" Akaya said as he pointed to himself.

"_Of course who effing else?_" Akaya sighed and walked to the field.

"_Aka hurry up I don't have all day!_" Shinichi, who was already on the field called.

"_Fine I'm coming!_" Akaya called in return. Akaya and Shinichi began to play against the other team skillfully passing and scoring and they won 7 - 0 without breaking a sweat and not noticing that the other team grew every time they scored.

"_Nice job Aka!_" Shinichi said.

"_As to you Shinichi._" Akaya replied as they headed off the field. Her group congratulated him and they began to go to the science building but then the bell rang. Akaya lead his group to their next class and after that was lunch.

"Aka-chan!" Kaito shouted.

"Geh, it's Kaito." Akaya said as he turned around to be glomped by Kaito.

"Aka why do you have to be so handsome? I almost forgot you were a girl!" Kaito exclaimed quietly.

"Ha ha, at least you know I'm a girl." Akaya said back.

"What do you mean?" Shinichi asked.

"Well Heiji thought that I was a boy until he barged into my apartment in Osaka."

**~Flashback~**

Heiji was standing outside of Akaya's apartment waiting for the landlord to open the door because Akaya was sleeping when the door was opened Heiji went inside and saw something unexpected when he opened the door to Akaya's room. He saw a girl, wearing pants and a bra, she was changing. She screamed.

"Ahhhh!" She began to throw things at Heiji with one arm and with the other she was clutching a shirt to her chest. Heiji blushed and closed the door quickly and heard a loud thunk right where his head was. Minutes later the girl came out with a red face and faced Heiji.

"Heiji what are you doing here?" She asked and coughed after.

"I was here to check up on Aka because I heard he was sick, so who are you?"

"Kazu Ayakami."

"Where's Aka?"

"If I tell you will you keep it a secret?"

"Depends."

"I am Kazumi Akaya." Heiji's jaw dropped.

"Don't lie."

"I'm not lying."Ayakami said as she coughed.

"Proof?"

"Hold on." Ayakami went into the restroom and motioned for Heiji to follow, she showed him what she did with her hair and she transformed into Kazumi Akaya.

"Okay you weren't lying."

"Yeah I wasn't now can you keep this a secret for the rest of the year? I'm going to move next year."

"Sure?"

"Thanks."

**~Flashback end~**

"Wow, impulsive as always." Shinichi said.

"I guess." The groups began to share their stories of what happened in their classes and obviously Kaito's were the most chaotic. They chatted away their lunch and went to their next classes and after that they went home.

"How was your first day at the high school?" Akaya asked.

"Confusing." Most of them replied.

"Well that's normal, then let's go home and prepare dinner."

"Yeah!" They began to walk home and they met Jodie on the way back from her part time job. They all walked home together and Jodie immediately gave them jobs around the house, they all took turns helping Akaya, now Ayakami because she can relax a bit more at home, to cook. After they ate and rested a bit they broke into smaller groups to take baths. Kaito being the person he is filled the whole bathroom with foam bubbles.

"Kaito clean it up." Ayakami said calmly as she looked the bathroom over.

"But i don't wanna!" Kaito complained childishly.

"Do it or I'm cooking fish for breakfast."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh but I would." Kaito frowned and trudged inside and cleaned up the bubbles in minutes. After everyone was finished with their baths they were allowed to choose what room they were in and who they shared with so all the rooms were mixed genders minus the room with Ran and Sonoko, and the room with Saguru, Shinichi , and Kaito. Ayakami tried to go to other rooms but they were either full of couples or girls who were talking about the 'hotties' in the school, so she was left with one single option, Kaito's room. Ayakami awkwardly knocked on the door and Kaito opened it immediately.

"Kami-chan? What are you doing here?"

"Uhhh, I was wondering if I could sleep in here for now because Sonoko is talking way too much about male American teenagers."

"Sure, but only if you don't mind sharing with Shin-chan and Sagu-chan!"

"I wouldn't mind it's probably them who would."

"Then I'll ask!" Kaito went to ask Shinichi and Saguru and Ayakami listened.

"I feel bad enough that she has to listen to Sonoko for even a minute." Shinichi said.

"She can control you." Saguru said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Yes." Shinichi and Saguru said in unison. Kaito jumped up and down then ran back to the door and exclaimed.

"They said yes! Now we get to sleep together like we did before!"

"Kaito we were kids then and people thought that it was 'cute' but now we're teenagers and that's kind of wrong."

"Kids, teens same thing." Kaito said as he pushed Ayakami into the room. "Wait Kami-chan?"

"What?"

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"I have something prepared."

"What's that?" Kaito asked. Ayakami walked over to the closet and opened the unused side then pulled on what seemed like a wall but it revealed a bed.

"Wow! Cool it's a bed!" Kaito exclaimed and he belly flopped onto it. "This bed's so soft!" Kaito cuddled with the soft bed and sheets.

"Kaito if you want you to you can use that bed and I can use the other one." Ayakami said as she sat at the foot of the bed.

"Really?"

"Yeah go ahead." Ayakami got up.

"Kazu-san, for a girl you're pretty selfless." Saguru said

"My parents taught me to be like this, they said put others ahead of you unless you need it."

"That's a nice moral to live by."

"Thanks. Well I think that it's time for lights out especially when the energetic ones out like one." Ayakami said glancing over to the sleeping Kaito.

"Agreed." Shinichi and Saguru said in unison, then Ayakami switched off the lights and they all muttered quiet good nights then fell asleep and only a clocks hands ticking could be woke up early, as usual, and began to make breakfast for the others, she made tea and coffee and prepared glasses of milk and water after she finished cooking it was about 7:05 and she began to wake up the others. She knocked on the doors telling them that breakfast was ready and to get dressed in uniforms and after they finished breakfast they went to school. The day was normal exept for the soccer team, who was watching their game on their first game there, were begging for Akaya and Shinichi to join their club.

"For the last time, no!" They said in unison but that didn't scare off the soccer club permanently. School ended quickly and the resumed to their normal schedule. Waking up, eating, going to school, coming back, eating, resting, bathing, and sleeping. This went on for the rest of the week and it was finally their first weekend in America.

The question is, what would they do?


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I don't own Detective Conan Or Magic Kaito characters Gosho Aoyama does the only character I own is Ayakami Kazu and Takashi Hiro. Remember that English will be in italics. This chapter is for the people who wanted them to explore America and in the up coming chapters but I don't know when they are going to the amusement park.  
**

* * *

~Saturday Morning~

It was the morning of Saturday and everyone was awoken by a happy teenager. Everyone but Ayakami were groaning because of Kaito's energetic shouts.

"Good Morning! It's the weekend now let's go to the park!"

"Kaito calm down and sit at the table I'm almost done with breakfast." Ayakami said. Kaito sat down obediently and looked at Ayakami.

Kaito glanced at the two detectives that were coming down the stairs. "Morning Shin-chan! Sagu-chan! Anyways, Kami-chan what's for breakfast?"

"Food." Ayakami replied as she stirred it.

"What kind of food?" Kaito asked.

"An edible kind."

"No Kami-chan I'm asking you what kind of food we're eating!"

"I know it's the edible kind." Shinichi and Saguru were snickering at Kaito's hint of frustration and also about something else.

"Kami-chan you're being mean."

"Oh hush and eat your breakfast Kaito." Ayakami said as she walked over to Kaito who was now sitting in backwards in his chair in order to look at Ayakami.

"What breakfast?"

"This one." Ayakami said as she set a plate down on the table.

"Thanks Kami-chan!"Kaito said as he began to eat. After Ayakami, Shinichi, Saguru, and Kaito finished eating they had quiet conversations in different languages with each other leaving Saguru to look at them confused when he didn't know the language.

"Hey Shin-cantariarum quid sumus agnus dei nunc facies? (Hey Shin-chan what are we gonna do now?)" Kaito asked.

"Non clue quare vos non petere Kazu-San? (I don't know why don't you ask Kazu-san?)" Shinichi replied.

"Pulchrum, quid sumus agnus dei nunc faciendum Kami-cantariarum? (Fine, what are we gonna do now Kami-chan?)"

"Uhh non clue habeo a library sed Kaito esset adepto terebravisse ibi. (Uhh no clue I have a library but Kaito would get bored there.)" Ayakami replied. Getting bored of speaking in Latin Kaito switched back to Japanese.

"Then I'll just take a nap." Kaito pouted as he trudged over to the couch. Ayakami stood up and brought the dishes to the kitchen and washed them then walked back to the table.

"So then while Kaito's napping want to go to the library?"Ayakami asked.

"Okay lead the way." Shinichi said. Ayakami lead Shinichi and Saguru down several halls and they finally reached a door and turned the knob. When she opened the door it revealed a large circular room much like Shinichi's, but with a glass dome ceiling that allowed you to see the sky and it also allowed the light to flow into the room creating beautiful shadows on the floor.

"Whoa look at all the books in here. There might even be books I haven't read yet." Saguru said.

"Maybe." Ayakami said as she walked over to a bookshelf and pulled out a book from it causing a rumbling noise that didn't travel out the library.

"What the?" Shinichi asked as more bookshelves emerged from the walls.

"Now there is a large chance of you not reading these books Hakuba-san." Ayakami commented."Enjoy." She said as she walked into an aisle and turned behind the shelf.

"Hey Kazu-san where would the mystery be?" Shinichi asked.

"If I remember correctly it would be the third column on the right from the door and six rows back."

"Thanks." Shinichi and Saguru walked over to the mystery section and immediately went to look for Conan Doyle's books. "Wait what is this book? I've never heard of it before."

"Yeah, Kazu-san which book is this?" Saguru asked as Ayakami appeared from a bookshelf.

"Oh that one? That's one of Conan Doyle's unpublished books." She replied.

"Unpublished? Where did you get this?"

"Uhh I think I was distantly related to him some how."

"How?"

"How should I know? I think we have a family tree somewhere though."

"Okay, well then. I'm going to read this first." Shinichi said as he walked back into the main section of the library and sat down in a chair. Saguru soon joined him with another unpublished book and Ayakami looked through the family tree and when she found it she showed Shinichi who was relatively impressed. Ayakami closed the shelves back up and went back to the living room and served the people who were awake breakfast. At 8:00 everyone was awake and at around 8:15 Shinichi and Saguru, then at around 8:30 they all went outside to explore America. First they went to the plaza where people preform music and acts for change or for their own entertainment. Then they went to a restaurant block where everything on that block are restaurants ranging from Italian to Japanese cuisine. Then after that they went to the mall where there were arcades and clothing stores and game stores. Then they began to go to the market place but were stopped by a woman's shout.

"_Somebody please stop that man!_" The woman shouted.

"What the?" Akaya said as he turned towards the source of the voice and the person ran into him making them both fall onto the ground. Akaya quickly shot up as did the man who quickly pulled out a knife.

"_If you don't want to get hurt you'll let me go._" the man said as he pointed the knife at Akaya who took a step closer. "_Don't come any closer I'll stab you!_" The man exclaimed. Akaya put his hands in the air and and formulated a quick plan.

"Don't interfere!" Akaya said in Japanese when he saw his friends inching closer to them. "I've got it under control!" Akaya dashed closer and did a back flip kicking the man in the jaw, knocking him over, but the man being well built wasn't knocked out. The man got up again and jabbed out at Akaya who swiftly dodged but received a cut on his cheek. Akaya again dashed forward but this time the man jabbed at him and Akaya did something unexpected, he stopped the knife with his hand! The man clicked his tongue and tried to get his knife back but Akaya sent a sharp upward punch to the man's jaw causing the man to let go of the knife and Akaya tossed it to the ground away from the man. As the man was falling Akaya sent a kick to the man's side causing him to almost fly to the wall and that's where he fell.

"Kaito call the police." Akaya said.

"Right." Kaito said as he took out his cell and dialed the police. The man began to recover and Akaya spotted this so he sat on top of the man and pulled his arm behind his back.

"_Now Mr. purse snatcher why don't you behave yourself until the police come because I'm very angry right now because of out encounter and you wouldn't like to see what happens when I'm angry do you?_" Akaya asked in a dark voice sending shivers down the mans and her classmates spines and the man nodded quickly giving Akaya the purse with his free hand and Akaya handed the purse to Shinichi carefully trying not to get any blood on police finally came and arrested the man and they also took Akaya to the doctors to treat his hand.

~Doctors~

"_So Akaya tell me, how did you get these cuts?_" The doctor asked while cleaning the cut on Akaya's cheek

"_I was getting a purse from a purse snatcher_." Akaya said.

"_You fought a purse snatcher?_" The doctor sweat dropped.

"_Yes, but do you think you could treat my hand now? I'm kinda losing feeling in my fingers._"

"_Oh yes I forgot!_" The doctor said and he put a band-aid on his cheek then turned his attention to Akaya's hand. 'You forgot? What kind of doctor are you?' Akaya thought as he mentally sweat dropped. After the doctor the treated his hand he gave Akaya painkillers and let him go. Once Akaya was outside he pulled out his phone and called Kaito.

~"Hello?"~ Kaito answered

"Kaito it's are you right now?"

~"Uhh hold on."~ Kaito talked to a random passer by. ~"We're at Puzzle park."~

"Okay I'll be there soon."

~"Okay! See you soon Aka-chan!"~ Kaito hung up and Akaya called a taxi and went to Puzzle Park.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was it for now, I thank you for reading and following my story so far and I hope you continue to support me!**

**Signing off now!**

**~_ Laten Smalls_**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I don't own Detective Conan Or Magic Kaito characters Gosho Aoyama does the only character I own is Ayakami Kazu and Takashi Hiro. Remember that English will be in italics. This chapter is for the people who wanted them to explore America and in the up coming chapters but I don't know when they are going to the amusement park.**

* * *

~At the park~

"Aka-chan! You're back!" Kaito called as he ran up to Akaya and jumped on him.

"Kaito get off of me!"

"Why?"

"You're squishing me!"

"No I'm not!"

"Heavy!"

"I'm not heavy!"

"Shinichi help!"

"Uhh okay?" Shinichi walked over to Kaito who was laying on top of Akaya. Shinichi crouched down and started to poke Kaito between his ribs and hips successfully but not purposefully tickling Kaito. Kaito curled onto a ball while laughing.

"Kaito you're really ticklish." Shinchi commented. Shinichi stood up and walked back over to Akaya and watched Kaito finally stop laughing.

"Thank's Shinichi."

"No problem, so what do you want to do now?" Shinichi asked.

"Hmmm~" Akaya stopped to think. "Does anyone want to join a relay?"

"What kind of relay?" Sonoko asked.

"The anual Puzzle relay held by this park. I heard that the prize this year is a free entry pass for a group to go to an amusement park." No one stepped up except for Shinichi and Saguru. "Does anyone else want to volunteer?" Still no one. "Well then I guess you can pick Shinichi or Hakuba-san."

"Why don't you volunteer Aka?" Shinichi asked.

"I don't know." Akaya replied. Shinichi and Saguru talked for a moment.

"Okay then we pick you."

"Okay?" Akaya said. "Ran can I trust you to keep Kaito under control?"

"Sure."

"Okay then Shinichi Hakuba-san let's go." Akaya said and he led them to a sign-up booth in the corner of the park and signed up. At 9:00 they were given an envelope and they were released to read it and go to the next spot. When they opened the envelope it revealed a riddle.** (A/N: This riddle sucks I know)**

'When the weather get's hot

You want to stay cold

But what must you buy

To really survive

In this never ending

Sunlight'

"_What kind of riddle is that?_" Shinichi asked unimpressed.

"_A simple one, duh_." Akaya replied. The other contestants looked at them strangely.

"_They look as if they haven't gotten it yet._" Shinichi commented

"_Shinichi, the thing is, they haven't_." Akaya dead paned.

"_Right._" Shinichi said. "_So where is this place?_" Shinichi asked in a whisper.

"_Follow me._" Akaya said and he led them to an ice cream parlor. They walked to the counter with the envelope in hand and they showed the man at the counter who immediately understood why they were there. He handed them each a wooden puzzle and they sat down in a booth. They easily took apart the puzzle and inside were laminated paper puzzle pieces. They untied the stacks of puzzle pieces and put the puzzle together. After about 5 munites the pieces were put together and they were greeted by a foreign language.

"_It, looks like, Greek._" Saguru said.

"_It is_." Shinichi replied. The man who gave them the puzzles gave them tape so they could tape it together and when they finished that Akaya began to read the solution outloud to them in Japanese in case there were other contestants around.

"Let us go. Let us go to a place where there's crashing and gulls! Where waves crash against the cliffs! Let's go to Cerulean Ocean!" Akaya translated and looked at Shinichi. "Told you Greek could come in handy." He said.

"Whatever let's just go."

"_Sore loser._" Saguru said joining Akaya when he went out of the booth. "_By the way where is this Cerulean Beach?_"

"_It's the beach in front of my house_." Akaya replied

"_Well that's convenient_." Shinichi said.

"_Let's go._" Akaya, Saguru, and Shinichi walked to Cerulean Beach and were greeted by the honk of a speed boat.

"_Ahoy!_" The man on the boat called. "_I see ye 'ave gotten this far already! I congratulate ya! Here's da next envelope!_" The man threw a bottle at Akaya and he caught it with his good hand before it hit his face.

"_Thank you!_" Akaya called and the man saluted. They walked off the beach and took the letter out of the bottle and it read in small font.

' I see that you have me in your posession. Now you have to go to where the birds sing with the bugs and wind. Where the trees sing in unison with the wind. Where they all sing together to create the song of nature. You must go to Forest Park.'

"_What kind of name is Forest park?_" Shinichi asked.

"_Shinichi has anyone ever told you to stop criticizing?_" Akaya asked.

"_Uh, no._"

"_Well the I'll be the first, stop criticizing it's annoying._"

"_Okay so then where is this Forest park?_" Saguru asked.

"_Follow me._" Akaya walked and Shinichi and Saguru followed closely behind.

"Just asking but how far away is this park?" Saguru asked.

"_One and a half miles from here_." Akaya replied.

"_1.5 miles? Shouldn't we call a taxi?_"

"_Trust me if we took the taxi we'd be stuck there in traffic for a minimum of half an hour. Let's just jog._"Akaya picked up the pace and began to jog to the park. When they got there they were greeted by a pleasently cool breeze and the cool shade of the trees.

"_This place is peaceful."_ Shinichi said.

"_Mmhm, now let's find the next envelope._" Akaya replied

"_Okay_." They walked through the foresty area and when they were half way through Saguru spotted the envelope which was high abouve reach.

"_Guys I found it._" He said as he pointed to a high branch in a tree.

"_Good job._" Akaya said.

"_So are we gonna get that?_" Saguru asked.

"_Of course."_

"_How?_"

"_Aren't you a detective_?"

_"Yes. Why?_"

"_Use common logic._"

"_I still-_"

"_Use your common logic! You climb._" Akaya sighed and muttered something about dumb detectives not using common logic.

"_So who's climbing up there?_" Shinichi asked.

"_Why don't you?_"

"_I don't want to_."

"_How about you Hakuba-san?_"

"_No thank you, I don't like to go to high places where there isn't anything to support me._" Saguru said

"_Stupid modern detectives._" Akaya mumbles as he looked up to see which tree he had to climb.

"Oi!" Shinichi said.

"_Only speaking the truth._"


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I don't own Detective Conan Or Magic Kaito characters Gosho Aoyama does the only character I own is Ayakami Kazu and Takashi Hiro. Remember that English will be in italics. This chapter is for the people who wanted them to explore America and in the up coming chapters but I don't know when they are going to the amusement park. Again remember that English is in italics.  
**

* * *

~Forest park~

_"Stupid boys."_ Akaya muttered loud enough for Shinichi to hear.

"_Oi!_" Shinichi shouted.

_"Only speaking the truth."_ Akaya said as he began to climb a tree to get the envelope. Shinichi and Saguru were watching Akaya climb the tree and He decided to play a trick on them. Akaya pretended to lose his balance and 'fell' causing the boys on the ground to panic, Akaya broke off a branch and took off his hoodie and put the branch inside, to make it heavier, and dropped it looking like he actually fell. Shinichi and Saguru rushed to where Akaya 'fell' and saw that it was just his jacket.

"_Aka!"_ Shinichi shouted at him.

_"What?"_ Akaya asked.

_"Why would you do that?"_

_"I was bored."_

_"What?"_

"_I did it because you made me climb the tree. And because I was bored_." Akaya said while hanging upside down.

"_So are you going to get down now?_" Shinichi asked.

"_After I get the envelope yes I will._"He said as he got back up right. Akaya made it back down the tree with the envelope in his jean pocket and he handed it to Shinichi.

"_There's your stupid envelope. Nyeh climbing a tall tree is tiring_." Akaya said sitting down at Shinichi's feet. "_Man, that made my hand hurt._" Akaya said while looking for twigs and leafs that might have stuck into the bandage on his hand. Seeing that a bit of blood was seeping out from the bandage around his hand Akaya was careful to hide it from Saguru and Shinichi.

"_Sorry, forgot about that._" Shinichi said.

"_I hate you so much right now._" Akaya said as he stood up and patted the dirt off himself. Shinichi opened the envelope and was greeted by, yet again, another foreign language.

"_Oh great what language is it now?_" Saguru asked glancing over Shinichi's shoulder.

"_Korean?_" Shinichi replied.

"_Let me see_." Akaya said grabbing Shinichi's wrist with his good hand and pulling it towards him. "_Yeah it's Korean._"

"_Can you read it?_" Shinichi asked.

_"Kind of."_

_"Care to try?"_

_"Not really_." Akaya pulled out his phone, careful to hide the bandage with his phone, and started to use his finger to write the characters in a translator. When he finished he read it out loud to Shinichi and Saguru. "_It says, Good job on getting this far. I congratulate you so here's the next place plain out, kind of. The next place is the market place. Look for the Crimson Mark._"

"_Well shall we go?_" Saguru asked.

"_Yeah._" Shinichi replied. He turned to Akaya. "_Lead the way._" Akaya, who was sitting again, stood up and lead them to the market place. When they get there they began to look for the Crimson Mark. While looking around they got many glances from girls making them stiffen in their predatory stares.

"_Can we hurry up and find the Crimson Mark now?_" Akaya asked pulling his hood on.

"_I wish Aka, but we don't know where to start._" Shinichi said.

"_Ask around then great detective._" Akaya mocked.

"_Fine."_ Shinichi grumbled. He walked around and asked people about the Crimson Mark, though he stayed away from asking the girls.

"_Found it._" Shinichi said to Akaya and Saguru. They walked over to Shinichi and he led them to the Crimson Mark. When they got to the Crimson Mark they saw a shady man that stalked his way over t them.

"_Hello, do you need this?_" The man asked showing them the envelope.

"_Yes, we do._" Akaya replied.

"_What would you give for it?_"The man asked.

"_What do you want for it?_" Shinichi asked.

"_Donations."_

"_For what cause?_" Akaya asked.

"_Cancer research._" The man replied. Akaya pulled out his wallet and gave the man $5.

"_Thank you for your donation._" The man said and he handed them the envelope. They walked over to a bench and sat down, one on either side of Akaya. Akaya opened the envelope.

"_Oh great, a code._" Akaya said unenthusiastically.

"_What you don't like codes?_" Shinichi asked.

"_Oh what made you assume that?_" Akaya mocked.

_"Why don't you like codes?"_

_"They're boring and this one in particular is simple."_

_"Yeah but codes are fun."_

_"Fine code geek if codes are so fun you can do it."_

"_Gladly._" Shinichi read the letter and in a few minutes he translated the code from

'Tllw qly zgzrm! Zmw vevm yvggvi rf blf pmvd gsv nzms ivzo qly. Gsv mvcg kozxv rh gsv zmgrjfv hgliv.' to Good job again! And even better if you knew the mans real job. The next place if the antique store.

"_Shall we go to the antique store now?_" Akaya asked.

"_Okay, wait how did you know we had to go to the antique store?_"Shinichi asked.

"_I solved the last words in the puzzle out of boredom._" Akaya replied. Saguru agreed.

"_Let's just go._"

"_Okay._" Akaya said sluggishly tired from waiting for Shinichi.

"_Lead the way._" Akaya nodded and stood up from the bench with Shinichi and Saguru following. He led them to the store and when they opened the door it hit a bell that was hanging above the and it created a jingling noise that told the owner that people entered the shop.

"_Welcome."_ A voice said. Akaya wandered around looking at the things in the antique store and something caught his eye. Shinichi and Saguru walked to the counter and asked for the envelope.

_"I'll give it to you but only if you can answer my question."_

_"Okay what is it?"_

_"What was that man at the Crimson Mark real job?_" Before Shinichi or Saguru could answer a person from behind them said.

"_He was a doctor._"

"_Correct._" The owner handed them the envelope and glanced at Akaya. "_Buying those?_"

"_Yes._" Akaya put three books on the counter as well as some other things and he purchased them. They then went back outside and opened the envelope.

'Congratulations to you 3! Did you have fun? Take the key that is in the envelope and use it to open a box back at puzzle park that has your names on it. See you there!' It read. They jogged back to puzzle park and passed other contestants on the way. They finally made it back to puzzle park and Shinichi and Saguru went to the box while Akaya walked over to Kaito.

"Kai-chan." Akaya said to Kaito who had his back towards Akaya.

"Aka-chan your back!"

"Yeah. Kai-chan I found a book you might like in an antique store." Akaya pulled out a book as well as some other things that he found in the antique shop. Akaya gave Kaito the book and held out his hand. "Kai-chan hold out your hand." Kaito did as told and Akaya dropped something into Kaito's open hand. It was a Kaitou KID key-chain and a Arsène Lupin book mark.

"Wow! Thanks Aka-chan, These are so cool!" Kaito grinned as he took out his phone and put on the key-chain. "How did you know I liked Arsène Lupin?"

"You did when you were younger too, so I made an assumption."

"Oh and Aka-chan? Who was the key-chain of?"

"Kaitou KID, he disappeared a while ago though, but it reminded me of Arsène Lupin because he's also a gentleman thief who also did magic tricks from what I've heard."

"Cool! Aka-chan I think you should get back to Shin-chan and Sagu-chan now."

"Right. Okay bye Kai-chan." Akaya walked over to Shinichi and Saguru who were looking for the box and watched as they found it. They gathered around the box and Shinichi opened it with the key. When it opened they were surprised by an explosion of colorful paper, also known as confetti. As it cleared they could begin to see a letter at the bottom, and when it was cleared Saguru picked up the letter and they read it.

'Now that you have trained your mind you must train your body. To do that you must run to Question Park. If you use a taxi you will be eliminated, don't think that we won't know.'

"_'Don't think we won't know.'_" Akaya quoted. "_That's kind of creepy. That's like what my Mom said when I got a B on a test._"

"_Yikes, that's a bit harsh._" Saguru commented.

"_I didn't really care. So then, let's go!_" Akaya said cheerfully. "_Off to Question Park!_"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! In the next one I'm planning for the boys to fail in cooking!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I don't own Detective Conan Or Magic Kaito characters Gosho Aoyama does the only character I own is Ayakami Kazu and Takashi Hiro. Remember that English will be in italics. This chapter is for the people who wanted them to explore America and in the up coming chapters but I don't know when they are going to the amusement park. Again remember that English is in italics.**

* * *

They were almost nearing Question park when Shinichi asked.

"Hey, Aka why does Question park sound so familiar?"

"That's because that's where I first met you and Kaito, oh yeah and that's also where your mom and dad own a summer villa." Akaya replied.

"How did we meet again?"

"I don't really remember." Akaya thought and tried to recall their meeting.

~Flashback~

"Shin-chan! Shin-chan! Let's go play!" A young voice called out.

"I don't wanna. I wanna read my book." Another called back.

"Shinichi, don't be so unwilling," His father said. "Go play with Kaito-kun." Shinichi pouted and set down his book and trudged over to an energetic Kaito. Kaito jumped onto Shinichi hugging him out of happiness.

"Come on Shin-chan let's go!" Kaito dragged Shinichi to a dome shaped play structure and exclaimed. "Shin-chan this is gonna be our secret base!" Kaito poked his head inside and saw some one huddled up to the wall hugging their knees. Kaito motioned to Shinichi for him to also look inside. They took their heads out of the entrance and looked at each other.

"Ne Shin-chan why did they look sad?" Kaito asked.

"Don't ask me." Shinichi replied.

"Let's ask them to play!" Kaito exclaimed. Kaito dragged Shinichi inside the dome with him and he approached the huddled figure. "Wanna play together?" Kaito asked. The person shook their head and pulled their knees closer to them. Kaito pouted and grabbed the person's hand.

"Come on let's play together."

"I don't wanna." The person said, Shinichi guessed that it was a girl because of her voice.

"Why?" Kaito asked.

"I don't wanna, leave me alone." The girl pulled her arm away and dashed off away from Kaito and Shinichi. They chased after her and when they got close enough they jumped on her, well Kaito did.

"Let's play!" Kaito exclaimed.

"Why? You have a friend to play with why don't you play with him?" The girl asked.

"Because he's boring! He won't play with me! Why don't you play with me?"

"Because I'm not fun to play with."

"How would you know? Chasing you was fun. Talking to you is fun because you don't talk about those dead people in books like Shin-chan." The girl stopped struggling for a bit but then started again.

"I would know because everyone else said so! Not even mama and papa have time to play with me!"

"Why? My mom and dad play with me, why don't yours?"

"They're too busy."

"With what?"

"Mom is an actress and papa is a movie maker and book writer. He used to be a magician though bu he got hurt and cant do it anymore."

"Maybe your papa knows my daddy!" Kaito exclaimed. Kaito got off of her and pulled her up, then he dragged her to where their parents were talking.

"Kai-chan picking up girls already I see." Chikage said.

"Yeah!" He cheered.

"What's her name?" Toichi asked.

"I don't know, what's your name?" Kaito asked the girl. Shinichi sighed at Kaito for forgetting to ask her name.

"Kazu Ayakami." The girl said.

"I'm Kuroba Kaito! Nice to meet you!"

"Kazu?" Yukiko asked. "Ayakami-chan is your mother Kazu Yumei?"

"Yes, why?"

"She was a colleague of mine! I miss her so much!"

"You know mama?"

"Of course! I worked with her and Cikage on a movie made by, by. Who was it again?"

"What was the movie called?"

"I think it was 'In the Land of Stars'."

"Papa made that movie!" Ayakami said happily.

"Who's your papa?" Yusaku asked.

"Kazu Saito!"Ayakami said. Yusaku and Toichi remembered him through different ways but Yusaku didn't say anything.

"Ah, Saito. I know him, he did something that I can never forget." Toichi said.

"What did papa do?" Ayakami asked.

"Before he left being a magician behind he got me in one of his farewell pranks." Ayakami nodded and looked at the park clock.

"It's getting pretty late, do you need a ride home?" Yukiko asked. Ayakami nodded slowly. Yukiko clapped her hands together and picked up Ayakami.

"Hey, Aunt Yukiko can I come too?" Kaito asked.

"You have to ask your mommy first." Kaito nodded and asked Chikage.

"She said yes!"

"Okay then let's go!" They went to the car with Shinichi being dragged behind Kaito On the car ride to Ayakami's house even though the car ride was short they became the best of friends and when they got to the house Yumei greeted them.

"Aya-chan what did you do today?" Yumei asked.

"I made new friends!" Ayakami cheered. Yumei smiled at Ayakami and hugged Yukiko and they chatted for a long while, and in Ayakami's room Shinichi Kaito and Ayakami made a unbreakable bond of friendship.

~Flashback end~

"Shinichi I think I just remembered how I met you and Kaito." Ayakami said.

"Yeah me to." Shinichi replied as they looked at Question park.

"Shin-chan! Aka-chan!" A voice called, it was Yukiko. She jumped onto Shinichi and hugged him.

"Mom! Get off of me!"

"I don't wanna."

"I have to find an envelope."

"I'll give it to you if you hug me back!"Yukiko said childishly. Shinichi grudgingly hugged back and Yukiko squeezed him tightly before letting go. Yusaku gave them an envelope.

"Thanks dad." Shinichi said. Yusaku nodded and Yukiko turned her full attention to Akaya and Saguru.

"Aka-chan! You look so handsome!" Yukiko exclaimed.

"Uh huh, okay, thanks." Akaya replied.

"I knew it was the right choice to get you a boys uniform because now you have to wear boys clothing!"

"You're lucky that I still have some men's clothing."

"I wanted to buy them."

"I'll tell you what, later I'll go with you on your shopping spree and you can pick out one outfit for me."

"Yay!"Yukiko jumped onto Akaya and Akaya patted her on the head. Shinichi and Saguru began to read the letter.

'Now that you have worked your mind and body combine the two in the kitchen. Make something to serve at a party.'

"We have to cook?" Shinichi asked.

"Yeah and they told me to take your best cook! Which is Aka-chan!" Yukiko turned to Akaya. "Now we can go shopping!"

"Right." Akaya said. Yukiko bid them farewell and dragged Akaya into her car and drove off. Yusaku pushed out a portable stove/oven out into the parking area in front of their villa. They grabbed aprons and put them on, then they began. Shinichi bent down to pull out a bag of flour only to feel that it suddenly grew lighter.

"What the?" Saguru looked over at Shinichi and saw the white powdered mess of flour at his feet and laughed at him. "Shut up." Shinichi looked at the flour bag and saw that part of it got caught at the hinge. Saguru was still laughing at Shinichi so he grabbed a hand full of flour and threw it at Saguru. Saguru glared at him and they began to work together on making the batter. When it was done Saguru put it in the oven and they waited the designated time. After the timer rang Saguru pulled the oven door open and felt the heat of it, not. Saguru looked at the not-cake and sighed.

"Saguru-san I think that you forgot to pre-heat the oven." Shinichi said.

"Or maybe you did." Saguru said as he pre-heated it. Then they waited, but maybe a bit to long. Black smoke began to billow out of the oven and they rushed towards it. When they opened the oven their cake was charred black. The boys began to make the batter again and Yukiko called.

~"How's the cooking going?"~ Yukiko asked.

"They burned the first one, they're trying again now."

~"Akaya says that he wants to give them advice and an easier recipe can you put one of them on?"~

"Okay." Yusaku gave the phone to Shinichi. When they were on the Saguru was writing down the recipe and when Akaya hung up they began to bake again. When the cake was finished it was some what burnt on the bottom but it was eatable.

"Finally the cake is done!"Shinichi said with a sigh. "That was hell." Later on they were joined by Yukiko.

"Kudo-san? Where is Akaya-san?" Saguru asked.

"Right here!" Yukiko motioned to the air. "Wait, huh?" In the background they heard girls fawning over some one.

"Help! It's a herd!" They heard Akaya shout loud enough to be heard over the girls squeals.

"Aka!" Shinichi said surprised and he ran to the herd and grabbed Akaya in his newly acquired clothes.

"That was terrifying." Akaya said. Akaya looked at the bandage on his hand and saw that there were girls number on it. Akaya sighed and stuck his hand in his pocket. Yukiko whispered to Shinichi and he nodded.

"Aka, why didn't you tell us that your cut reopened?" Shinichi asked.

"Uhh, no clue." Akaya replied.

"Seriously?"

"..." Akaya played with his belt buckle and looked at Shinichi.

"Tell us if it reopened again." Shinichi said ruffling Akaya's hair.

"Okay." Yusaku and Yukiko smiled at this and handed them the last and final envelope.

'This is the last and final envelope, run or jog back to Puzzle park and claim your prize.' It read.

"Finally the relay is over." Saguru said. Shinichi and Akaya agreed and they went back to Puzzle Park.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I don't own Detective Conan Or Magic Kaito characters Gosho Aoyama does the only character I own is Ayakami Kazu and Takashi Hiro. Remember that English will be in italics. This chapter is for the people who wanted them to explore America and in the up coming chapters but I don't know when they are going to the amusement park. Again remember that English is in italics.**

* * *

~Puzzle Park~

When they reached Puzzle park they were greeted by their classmates cheers. They got the prize and they were told that they beat the time by 30 minutes, the older one being 2 hours.

"It's finally over." Akaya groaned.

"Yeah!" Kaito cheered. "Let's go to the amusement park now!" Kaito added in a cheer and his classmates cheered with him.

"Okay. Follow me." Akaya said and he led them to the amusement park. When they arrived they were amazed by all of the rides that were there, but they knew they wouldn't be able to ride them all in the time that they had. They get inside and Kaito led them to a roller coaster, they got in line and when it was time they filed into the coaster. Kaito and Sonoko sat in the front of the coaster while Shinichi and Akaya sat in the middle and Ran and Saguru sat in the back. Ran and Saguru paled when the roller coaster went up slowly with a repeating clack clack clack, then as they reached the tip of going up they shot down at a very sharp angle, at the front of the coaster Kaito and Sonoko were screaming their heads off while raising their hands, in the middle Akaya and Shinichi were enjoying the ride and in the back Ran and Saguru dreaded it. They were holding the bars that kept them in so hard that their knuckles turned white. The roller coaster went in loops, terrifying ups and downs, twists and turns and even upside down. When the ride ended and they filed out Ran was a bit shaky and when she stood up onto the platform her knees gave out on her and she fell on her butt. Akaya noticed this and crouched down in front of Ran with his back towards her.

"Here get on." Akaya said.

"Thanks." Ran said shakily as Akaya gave Ran a piggy back ride to a park bench. Akaya set her down on the bench and he sat down beside her stifling a yawn.

"Aka, why are you so tired?" Ran asked.

"Well, shopping with Shinichi's mother is very tiring after most of a relay." Akaya replied.

"Oh." The group decided to go on another roller coaster and to Ran's dismay they dragged her along too but left Akaya behind because he said he would wait for them there. When the roller coaster ended they went over to where Akaya was but saw something strange, there was a large group of girls.

"_Kya~_"**(A/N: I don't really know how to type an American girl screaming soooo, that's the best I can do other that 'Ahh')** A girl screamed. It shocked both Shinichi and Saguru so they walked even faster to the group.

_"He's, he's-_" Then that expected the worst and then the girl finished. "_He's so hot!_" She exclaimed dreamily. She finished right when Shinichi and Saguru broke through the wall of females, Shinichi dead panned while Saguru sighed at Akaya who seemed to fall asleep during the time that they went on the roller coaster. Saguru began to move the girl herd away from the sleeping Akaya while Shinichi tried to wake him by poking him.

"Akaya. Wake up..." Shinichi's method didn't work. "Kaito, come over here." Shinichi said.

"Yes Shin-chan?" Kaito asked.

"Try to wake Aka up."

"Okay!" Kaito sat down beside Akaya and began to poke him. "Aka-chan! Aka-chan! Aka-chan! Wake up!" Kaito called getting progressively louder, the loudest being 'Wake up'. The last call woke Akaya up and brought him out of dream land and back into reality.

"Good afternoon Aka-chan! Did you sleep well?" Kaito asked.

"Yes, it was quite pleasant until a strange brute shouted into my ear." Akaya said punching Kaito in the arm.

"Ouch!"

"Deserved it"

"No I didn't." Kaito whined. Akaya stood up and Kaito led the group to another ride, well minus Ran and half of the class.

"Shin-chan Aka-chan! Let's go on that one!" Kaito exclaimed as he pointed to a ride that was at the moment shooting down vertically.

"Yes!" Akaya agreed.

"Sure." Shinichi replied. Kaito cheered and he dragged Saguru with him onto the ride because he knew that he would run. After a wait in the line they were strapped into the seats and the ride began to move upwards. Saguru paled as he looked at how far the ground was from where they were. And when they reached the very top Saguru paled and muttered things like 'We're all gonna die.' and 'Why did I decide to let Kuroba drag me into this?'.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Saguru said, though it was barely audible.

"Then why didn't you stay with Ran and the others?" Shinichi asked.

"It you didn't notice Kuroba dragged me along."

"Right."

"Scaredy cat." Akaya called to Saguru.

"Shut up." Then the ride shot downwards and Saguru gave out a wimpy shout and held onto the bars that were keeping him in the seat. Kaito and Akaya shouted in glee as the ride shot down while Shinichi tried to keep his cool and Saguru was losing it. The ride ended with a slow stop and Saguru quickly retreated to where Ran and company were joined by others not wanting to be with Kaito.

"Hey Aka what made you fall asleep earlier?" Shinichi asked.

"Shopping with your mother is tiring and I'm sure that you know that too, but I'm awake now that someone shouted in my ear." Akaya replied.

"I know what you mean by shopping with my mom." Kaito led them to another ride but this time it was some what normal. Bumper cars.

"Kai-chan I'm choosing the next thing we're going to." Akaya said as they got into the bumper cars.

"Okay." Kaito said. The ride conductor was about to begin the ride when he gave them a challenge. The conductor gave them the challenge of not getting bumped into by another and all they could say was.

"Challenge accepted." Then it began. Just as quickly as it started the game was almost at an end but only three were left, Kaito, Shinichi, and Akaya. Kaito and Akaya both agreed to get Shinichi out first and then it was left with Kaito and Akaya. Kaito charged the car at Akaya who drove to the side but Kaito then sharply turned to Akaya and hit him, declaring Kaito as the winner.

"Good game Kaito." Akaya said.

"Yeah." Kaito agreed and Akaya led them to his favorite thing in the park. Go cart racing. They strapped into the carts and put on helmets for safety and the race began. Akaya shot ahead of the others despite starting in the back and he made his way to first passing both Shinichi and Kaito. Soon Kaito and Shinichi caught up with him and they were tied for second though Akaya was still in first. After their second lap Shinichi broke away from Kaito making Kaito third and that's how the race ended. Akaya in first, Shinichi in second, and Kaito in third. Devastated Kaito began to pout then something caught his eye, it was a large and obnoxiously pink elephant with a monocle and top hat. His eyes gleamed in excitement but the thing is that it was on a hammer game where he had to swing the hammer down onto a press where it shoots something to hit the bell, and you had to hit the bell to get it, it was the ultimate prize. Akaya saw what Kaito was staring at and sighed.

"Wanna try it out?" Akaya asked Kaito. Kaito nodded quickly and they waited for Kaito to try. Kaito swung the large hammer down and hit the press but it didn't come close to the bell. Kaito went back to the group and pouted.

"I wanted the pink elephant." He said in a childish voice.

"Want me to try?" Akaya asked.

"You won't be able to get it either Aka-chan." Kaito said still pouting.

"We'll see about that. Oh Kaito wanna do something that might blow their minds?"

"Yeah what?"

"I'll let down my hair for a but." Akaya, no, Ayakami said as she walked over to the hammer. The man who watched the whole thing stared at her in disbelief but handed her the hammer. Ayakami grinned wildly as she brought the hammer over her shoulder and as she swung it down she smirked. When the hammer hit the press a metal cylinder shot up and it hit the bell with a resounding 'Ding!'. The people who were watching were completely shocked, a teenager was able to hit it to the bell while most adults couldn't? That was unbelievable to them. The man walked over to Ayakami and congratulated her and then handed her the obnoxious elephant. Ayakami walked back to the group and gave the large elephant to Kaito who thanked her greatly before squeezing it and Ayakami tightly in a hug. Ayakami fixed her hair back up and transformed back into Akaya. Kaito happily skipped to his favorite ride with the elephant in his arms, the tea cups. Kaito got in a tea cup and forced Akaya and Shinichi to join him, then hell broke out for Akaya and Shinichi. Right as the ride started Kaito began to spin the tea cup around and around and around, quicker and quicker, then as quickly as it could go. Let's just say that Akaya and Shinichi were glad that the ride ended.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Akaya said holding his stomach.

"Me too." Shinichi agreed.

"Not me!" Kaito said happily. "Aka-chan Let's go on that one!" Kaito said pointing at a bungee jump. Akaya glanced over to where Kaito was pointing and paled slightly.

"No, just no." Akaya said.

"Why not?"

"You can go by yourself. I'll watch you from here."

"But I wanna go with someone." Kaito whined.

"Then go with Shinichi."

"Okay! Be sure to hold Mr.E for me then!" Kaito said as he dragged Shinichi behind him. Shinichi glared at Akaya with a burning passion.**(A/N:Mr.E is his elephant)**

"I hate you right now." He said as he glared.

"Yeah, yeah, Shinichi. Love you too." Akaya said blandly as he watched Kaito drag him to the ladder that they had to climb. When they were strapped up they jumped, Shinichi was pushed off by Kaito. After many bounces they got out of the bungee cords and went to where Akaya and Mr.E were waiting.

"Kill me now." Shinichi said as he trudged over to Akaya.

"No thank you, go get a criminal to do it." Akaya replied as he handed Mr.E to Kaito. Shinichi groaned as he leaned onto Akaya. "Oi get off!" Akaya said as he tried to push Shinichi off of him. Shinichi groaned in reply.

"Kaito I could use some help here." Akaya said. Kaito shrugged and stuck one of his arms under Shinichi's and supported him while Akaya did the same. They soon met up with Ran, Saguru, Sonoko, and company and they decided to head back. At this point Shinichi recovered from his bungee jump and was talking with Saguru and Akaya about Arthur Conan Doyle. Deep into their conversation Akaya asked a stumping question.

"Wait here's something that I just thought of. What if a man was both poisoned and shot? The poison has already traveled through the system and the gun shot was a fatal wound but not immediate. How would you find the criminal and would you charge both or just one because it could be either, the person died of poison first or the gun shot." Akaya asked.

"Good question." Saguru said.

"Yeah I haven't come up with anything like that in a case before. Man just like I said when I first met you, you could be a good murderer." Shinichi said. After that the two detectives thought about the question the whole way back.

* * *

**A/N: There wasn't any much English in this chapter because they didn't really talk to many Americans.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I don't own Detective Conan Or Magic Kaito characters Gosho Aoyama does the only character I own is Ayakami Kazu and Takashi Hiro. Remember that English will be in italics. **

* * *

They finally reached the house after a long walk back and they were greeted by Jodie, who was already back from her part time job and had enough time to make a dinner for them. They thanked her and ate, after that they bathed and went to sleep.

~Morning~

Ayakami woke up early as usual and went down stairs to cook breakfast. While preparing to cook she heard loud tired steps down the stairs and she knew who it was right away.

"Morning Kai-chan." Ayakami greeted.

"Morning Kami-chan, wait, how did you know it was me?" Kaito asked.

"Kai-chan, sometimes you have the grace of the hippopotamus, how could I not know it was you?"

"Mean."

"Right, wanna help make breakfast?"

"Oh boy would I!" Kaito cheered and he went to the kitchen. While cooking Kaito saw Ayakami wince as she went to grab something off of the counter. Kaito stopped her and grabbed her hand.

"Kami-chan, Shin-chan's mom told me that your cut opened before, why didn't you tell Shin-chan or Sagu-chan?" he asked

"I really didn't wanna bring it up." Ayakami replied.

"Why?"

"Well there wasn't really a chance to." Kaito stared at her for a bit then gently pushed her out of the kitchen.

"You sit down and I'll cook breakfast." Kaito said.

"You sure about that?"

"Very." Ayakami shrugged and sat down at a table near a window.

"What's with all the noise?" Shinichi asked as he trudged down the stairs with Saguru.

"Kaito kicked me out of the kitchen and said that he would cook breakfast." Ayakami replied.

"It's because of your hand isn't it?" Ayakami nodded and began to stare out the window looking at the beach. They joined her at the table and immediately fell into silence.

"So Aya, can I ask you something?" Shinichi asked.

"Sure about what?" Ayakami asked.

"It's about your parents." Shinichi said, Ayakami stiffened slightly.

"What about them?"

"Did you really see nothing when they were murdered?" Shinichi asked.

"Yes, I really saw nothing Shinichi. I told you already, I was at the park with my friends."

"Are you lying?" Shinichi asked.

"No I'm not lying." Ayakami replied.

"You saw didn't you."

"I didn't see, like I said I was at the park with my friends."

"Aya it's easier if you don't lie."

"Shut up." Ayakami said quietly as she looked down.

"Excuse me?"

"I said 'Shut Up'! Quit interrogating me! Maybe I don't want you to know about my family! Why should you care so much? I don't want to say anything about my family because I don't want to like life with people looking at me in pity! All I want to do is live a normal life! Yes I saw but what's it to you? What could you do about the past?"

"Aya, I just wanted to know." Shinichi put his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"You just wanted to know what? Everything about me? I'm not a criminal that you would interrogate at a crime scene Shinichi. I'm different that you. I don't always live life on the happy side because there are times when you can't. There are times when you regret things that you did and there are things that are now in the past that you can't change no matter how hard you try." Ayakami turned to walk away but Shinichi grabbed her wrist.

"Leave me alone Shinichi." Ayakami pulled her wrist away and left Shinichi and Saguru in the living room. They stood there and heard Ayakami close a door to a room.

"Shinichi-san I think you went to far on that." Saguru said.

"Yeah, but what got her so mad?" Shinichi asked.

~With Ayakami~

Ayakami closed the door behind her and let out a long sigh as she leaned against the door.

'What am I doing?' Ayakami thought to herself. She pulled out a photo album and looked through the pictures. There was one picture with her holding the hands of her mom and dad beaming brightly at the camera with her parents. Another picture was of her on her dad's shoulders poking him on the cheek smiling at her mom who was sitting on a bench. After looking at the pictures she began to reminise about the things she did with her parents when they were alive.

~With Shinichi~

Shinichi brought out his phone and dialed Heiji because Heiji knew Ayakami before he did.

~"Heiji speakin'."~ Heiji answered his phone.

"Morning Hattori." Shinichi replied.

~"Yo Kudo! What do ya need? Is it a case?"~

"No it's not a case."

~"Then what's it about?"~

"It's about Aya."

~"What about her?"~ Heiji asked in a serious tone.

"What do you know about her?"

~"Ya got 'er mad didn't ya?"~ Heiji asked.

"Yeah, I did." Shinichi replied.

~"Well ya better go apologize Kudo. She's been through enough."~

"Like what?"

~"Well 'er parents for one, and she was bullied when she was younger."~

"Bullied?"

~"Yes Bullied. And She doesn't 'ave any good memories from her elementary years either. She just began making them when she came to Osaka."~

"Okay, thanks Hattori" Shinichi said before he hung up and went to find Ayakami.

~With Ayakami~

She was brought out of her musings when there was a knock at the door. She opened the door and Shinichi was standing outside with an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry about earlier." Shinichi said.

"It's fine, I over reacted anyways." Ayakami said.

"No it wasn't okay, I knew that shouldn't have but I did it anyways. Will you forgive me?"

"Yes." Ayakami said as she nodded. Shinichi smiled slightly and they walked back to the living room. They sat there in silence again until Shinichi broke it.

"Well the silence is killing me, what do you want to talk about?" Shinichi asked.

"Anything but my parents." Ayakami replied.

"Okay, then how was it in America before you came to Japan?" Saguru asked.

"Perfectly fine." Ayakami replied.

"Hattori said that you were bullied back in elementary." Shinichi said.

"You sure like bad subjects don't you."

"Sorry." Shinichi said. Ayakami shrugged.

"Well I'm gonna go back to my old room now." Ayakami stated.

"Your old room?" Shinichi asked.

"The room I lived in before I moved to Japan, duh." Ayakami said before she stood up and pushed her chair in. She walked to her old room that was located on the second floor at the last door in the hallway. She went inside and closed the door behind her.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, yes I know that this is a bit of a slow chapter, but I felt that it should be good that some of the characters knew about Aya. They don't know everything about her though so she's still full of secrets.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I don't own Detective Conan Or Magic Kaito characters Gosho Aoyama does the only character I own is Ayakami Kazu and Takashi Hiro. Remember that English will be in italics. **

* * *

Ayakami sat down on her bed and pulled out a photo album from the shelf, then opened it. The picture that was at the beginning of the album was of Heiji and Akaya after a Kendo tournament ended. Heiji was holding the first place trophy grinning brightly with his free arm swung over Akaya's shoulder. Akaya was holding his shinai (Kendo sword) along with the second place trophy. Ayakami flipped the page and looked at another photo. This photo was taken by their class mate during a school trip. The picture showed Heiji sleeping peacefully with Kazuha and Akaya drawing on his face smiling. The next picture showed the finished product, Kazuha wrote ' Kendo obsessed detective.' While Akaya just wrote 'Idiot.' Ayakami remembered that she found a feather and began to brush it under Heiji's nose making Heiji swing his hand up and hit himself in the face. The picture next to the other one caught this time perfectly. Ayakami began to flip through the album again and when she finished she put the album away and went back into the living room where Saguru and Shinichi were sitting.

"What were you doing?" Shinichi asked Ayakami.

"I was looking at photos. " Ayakami replied.

"Of what?"

"From when I was in Osaka."

"Speaking of Osaka, what did you do there other than going to school?"

"Well I joined the Kendo club."

"What was that like?"

_~Flashback~_

_"Oi! You!" A voice called. Akaya looked around and saw the Kendo captain(Heiji's the captain right?). Akaya pointed to himself with a questionable look on his face. "Yes I'm talkin' to ya! Who else?"_

_"Um, can I help you with something?" Akaya asked._

_"Yeah!" Heiji replied._

_"With what?"_

_"Join the kendo club!"_

_"No thanks."_

_"Straight up no?"_

_"Yes, straight up no."_

_"Why not?" Heiji asked._

_"I don't want to. Now if you'll excuse me." Akaya turned away and began to walk to his apartment. Heiji began to follow him and Akaya broke into a jog then to a run and he finally lost Heiji. "Thank gods, I finally lost him." Akaya said as he jumped a fence to get onto the right street, he memorized the roads the best he could before he got there. Soon he arrived at his apartment and found the same exact person he was running from in front of his apartment. Akaya groaned and went to his apartment and approached Heiji._

_"Ya finally came back!" Heiji said happily._

_"Uh right." Akaya opened the apartment door and Heiji followed him inside._

_"It's really empty in 'ere" Heiji said._

_"It's not like I need a lot of stuff anyways."_

_"What do ya mean by dat?"_

_"I don't keep a lot of stuff with me because I don't stay in places for a long time."_

_"Den how long are ya stayin' 'ere?"_

_"I'm moving next year."_

_"It's in a whole year! Ya could 'ave gotten somethin' in 'ere other den a bed!"_

_"I don't keep a lot of material items Hattori Heiji."_

_"How do you know my name? I never mentioned it."_

_"You're the famous 'Detective of the West' rival of Kudo Shinichi the 'Detective of the East' both of you are around the same age only you, Hattori Heiji, are a bit older. I also know that you are a fan of baseball and you are the kendo captain."_

_"And you know this how?" Heiji asked in a serious tone._

_"Well I know your name because it's written on the back of your uniform collar, the wind blew and I saw it. I know your a fan of baseball because if I remember correctly the Saxs are a baseball team. I know the other info because I did my research." Akaya said with a smirk._

_"Then if ya know my name I should know yers." Heiji said._

_"Maybe."_

_"What's yer name?"_

_"Kazumi Akaya. Nice to meet you."_

_"Well then, Kazumi Akaya, will ya join the kendo club?"_

_"Maybe. Why?"_

_"We need a few more people to join so we can enter the Kendo tournament."_

_"I guess I'll join then."_

_"Yes!" Heiji cheered. Akaya raised his eyebrow at Heiji and went into the kitchen. "What cha doin'?" Heiji asked._

_"I'm making something to eat, duh." Akaya replied._

_"What cha makin'?"_

_"Food. Want some?"_

_"Yes please!" Akaya finished cooking and he brought it out into the living room. They began to eat when Heiji said something._

_"Man! This is delicious!"_

_"Glad to hear." Akaya said after swallowing his bite of food, unlike Heiji who spoke with his mouth full of food._

_"So where are ya movin' next year?" Heiji asked._

_"Beika maybe."_

_"Beika?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"You're goin' to da East Detectives turf."_

_"Your point?"_

_"Why ain't ya stayin' in Osaka?"_

_"I was told to meet my parent's friend's son."_

_"And who's dat?"_

_"I'm sure you know him very well."_

_"Who?"_

_"It's a secret."_

_"Tell mee~"_

_"Nope. I think you should be getting home now Hattori Heiji, it's getting late."_

_"Aww but I live really far from here~"_

_"What are you suggesting?"_

_"Ooh! Let's get to know each other better!"_

_"How?"_

_"Let me spend the night!"_

_"Uhhh, okay? You can take the showers first."_

_"Okay! Wait, do you have any spare clothes?"_

_"Yeah hold on." Akaya went to his room and came back out with a tee-shirt and shorts along with a towel. Heiji thanked him and went to the hallway and stopped._

_"Akaya?~ Where's the shower?" Heiji asked._

_"Last door to your right." Akaya said._

_"Thanks." Heiji went inside the shower to take one while Akaya went into his room to set up a futon and when he was done he pulled out a sketchbook and a charcoal pencil. He began to sketch a picture from memory. He sat on the ground with his legs crossed and the sketchbook in his lap. Akaya began to sketch trees, benches, shade of the trees, and when he finished he noticed that Heiji snuck behind him and was watching him draw. Heiji looked at the finished picture and saw a family playing at a park._

_"This is a really good drawing." Heiji said as he absorbed the painting._

_"Thanks. I'm gonna go take a shower now, you can take the bed." Akaya said as he got up and placed the picture into a drawer and closed it. Then he got a shirt, shorts and other clothes and went to take a shower. When he came back he found Heiji asleep so he turned off the lights and slept in the futon. Heiji woke up to the sound of someone cooking so he got out of the bed and went outside into the living room._

_"Good Morning Hattori-san." Akaya said as he finished cooking_

_"Mornin'." Heiji said groggily. They ate breakfast, changed and went to school. After school finished they headed over to the dojo._

_"We didn't get to know each other yesterday so tell me about yourself." Heiji said._

_"Maybe later. The club is staring at you." Akaya replied._

_"Okay well go get changed." Heiji said as he handed Akaya armor. "The changing room is on the right." Akaya nodded and got changed and when he came out Heiji looked him over. "I'm surprised that you didn't put anything on wrong." Akaya nodded again and they went to a place to spar. Heiji explained the rules to Akaya and they took their stances. Someone told them to begin and they did, Heiji charged at Akaya and brought his shinai down in a high ark. Akaya saw a wide opening at Heiji's chest and struck._

_"Point to Akaya!" Someone called. They got into their stances again and charged. It went like this for the last points but Heiji one due to the experience gap._

_"Winner Hattori Heiji 3 to 2!"_

_"Good match Akaya." Heiji said._

_"Ditto." Akaya said. Then they changed back into their uniforms and met up with Kazuha, who shared some classes with Akaya. Then they went around exploring Osaka._

_~Flashback end~_

"I guess that's how I Joined the kendo club" Ayakami said._  
_


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I don't own Detective Conan Or Magic Kaito characters Gosho Aoyama does the only character I own is Ayakami Kazu and Takashi Hiro. Remember that English will be in italics. **

* * *

"I guess that's how I joined the kendo club." Ayakami said.

"Well, that was an interesting story. Now we know more about you." Shinichi said.

"You have a very interesting life." Saguru said.

"Interesting indeed." Shinichi agreed. Again they sat in a quiet silence, but it was even quieter because Kaito finished cooking a while ago.

"So, now what?" Ayakami asked breaking the silence.

"Still no clue." Saguru replied.

"Saguru-san, just asking but, do you play an instrument?"

"Sorry to say, but no. I don't play an instrument. How about you?"

"Well I played drums and keyboard at the school festival, I played violin to get into the light music club, and I can play the trumpet, though I don't know why I bothered."

"Are you learning how to play any instruments right now?"

"Yeah, I'm learning how to play an electric bass because our bassist is going be gone at our next event."

"What's your next event?" Shinichi asked.

"Well it's almost the end of the school year so it's going to be for the graduation of the seniors."

"Sounds fun."  
"I guess, how about you Shinichi, what instrument can you play?"

"I play the violin and clarinet." Shinichi replied.

"Cool. Oh I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"Let's play a song together."

"On what instrument?" Shinichi asked

"Hmm, you play the violin and I'll play the trumpet!"

"So it's a duet?"

"Yep."

"What song?"

"Gavotte by Gossec. It's a bit of a simple song but it's fun to play."

"Sounds good." Shinichi said.

"Hold on I'll be back." Ayakami said, and she went upstairs to get the instruments and music, then she came back down with two instrument cases in hand. She handed the violin case and music to Shinichi and then she set the trumpet case on the table. After tuning her own instrument she gave a string tuner. She waited patiently for Shinichi to finish tuning the violin and when he finished she asked.

"Ready?" Shinichi nodded and Ayakami tapped her foot to the tempo and they began. They played the quick and slow notes together perfectly with a beautiful harmony. Ayakami made it so that the trumpet made crisp breaks between the notes and Shinichi made the notes glide from the violin. After finishing the song they decided to put the instruments away

"Very nice harmonizing you two." Saguru said.

"Thank you Saguru-san" Shinichi said and Ayakami agreed.

"Now what do we do? Kaito asked from behind Shinichi.

"Holy Sh-!" Shinichi shouted in surprise. Kaito laughed and stole Shinichi's chair at the table. Ayakami sighed and brought another chair so that they could all sit down.

"So what do we do now?" Kaito asked.

"Kai-chan I don't think that you've noticed but there's no one awake but us." Ayakami said.

"Eeh? What time is it?"

"Nine o'clock in the morning."

"What no way! That's impossible!"

"How?"

"I don't get up this early on the weekends!"

"Well then I'm sure that your future girlfriend would be very disappointed in you if she ever wanted to spend time with you."

"No she won't! If she loves me then she'd understand that I need my beauty sleep." Kaito said.

"Well then, if you need your beauty sleep then why don't you go catch up on it now?"

"Noo! You can't make me! You're not my mother!"

"I know I'm not Kai-chan."

"Kami-chan let's have a story time!"

"No thanks I think that we've had enough story time."

"But-"

"No but's."

"You said butt!"

"You immature little brat!" Ayakami said as she leaned over and grabbed a napkin, crumpled it up and threw it at Kaito. It hit him in the face and he dramatically fell into the table.

"I've been hit! Man down! Man down!" Kaito said.

"Okay…"

"Kami-chan!"

"What?"

"Sing a song for us!"

"Why so out of the blue?"

"I don't know, I like your voice."

"No thank you."

"Why not?"

"I don't like my voice."

"Nuh uh."

"It is."

"Aya-san I don't think that your voice is weird." Saguru said.

"Gee, thanks for the help Saguru-san."

"You're welcome Aya-san." Saguru replied. Ayakami gave him an exasperated look and stood up then she walked to the front yard.

"Kami-chan~ Don't run~" Kaito said.

"I'm not running Kai-chan, I'm walking."

"Same difference!" Kaito said as he went after her. "I just want to hear you sing!"

"Hah! Only if you can catch me!" Ayakami called before sprinting off into the main town.

"Ah! No fair!" Kaito said as he chased after her.

"Life's not fair!" Ayakami called back after hearing his remark. Kaito huffed and followed her. Because Ayakami was raised in the town she knew the town very well and so she knew all of it's best hiding spots and small passages. She turned a corner and dashed down an alley pushing down some crated to slow Kaito down because she could hear his steps behind her. When she exited the alley she quickly glanced around and turned right, then she parkored her way over a fence, through bushes, and over boxes to reach her house after she knew she lost Kaito. Ayakami brushed herself off and set up a trap for Kaito, the trap resembled the prank that Kaito pulled in history class. Later Kaito showed up at the house and walked into the front yard only to trip and fall right into Ayakami's trap. BOOM! It exploded and Kaito was covered in slime and glitter.

"Wow it actually worked." Ayakami said as she came out from behind a tree. Shinichi and Saguru followed suit and looked at the aftermath.

"Wow you caught him." Saguru said. Kaito pouted and looked at them with puppy eyes and held up his arms like a child who wanted to be picked up.

"Yeah, no." Ayakami said.

"Kami-chan, please?"

"Get up yourself."

"Awww." Kaito said sadly, then he went inside and greeted the people who were awake then headed to the bathroom to clean off. Kaito shouted in shock when the dye in his hair wouldn't come out. He dashed outside to where Ayakami was cleaning up the mess from the prank.

"Kami-chan How do I get this out of my hair?" Kaito asked.

"Hmmmm." Ayakami said as she contemplated whether or not she should tell Kaito how. "It's a secret." She said.

"Tell meeee."

"No. It's revenge for history class."

"Kami-chan I don't want to walk around with green hair!"

"Yeah and I didn't want to walk around with red hair!"

"But I told you how to get it out later on~"

"Key words Kai-chan, 'Later On'." Ayakami said. "So I'll tell you later on."

"Cruel, cruel world." Kaito said as he admitted defeat. Ayakami finally finished cleaning up and went inside.

* * *

**A/N: Happy Belated Birthday Shin-chan!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I don't own Detective Conan Or Magic Kaito characters Gosho Aoyama does the only character I own is Ayakami Kazu and Takashi Hiro. Remember that English will be in italics. **

* * *

"Cruel, cruel, world." Kaito said. After cleaning up the mess from Ayakami's prank on Kaito, she headed inside. After going inside Ayakami, Shinichi, and Saguru ate the breakfast that Kaito made, Ayakami made a polite grab for a napkin and coughed into it. The trio that was eating the breakfast put their utensils and asked Kaito a question. Ayakami stood up and went to the restroom.

"What?" Kaito asked completely clueless.

"How much sugar did you put in the food?" Ayakami asked, coming out of the bathroom.

"Uhhh, I don't remember, but I do remember being in the kitchen thinking 'did I put the sugar in already?' to myself a lot." Kaito replied.

"Why did you put sugar in it anyways? There's a lot of breakfasts in the world that don't use sugar." Shinichi asked.

"I like sweets!" Kaito said happily.

"Last time I checked, no one eats this sweet of a breakfast." Saguru said.

"I do!"

"Ew."

"It's not!" Kaito said and noticed that they weren't eating anymore."Why aren't you guys eating anymore?" Kaito asked.

"Well they probably aren't eating because they don't eat sweets in the morning, and I'm probably not going to eat anymore because I told you already, I don't like sweets." Ayakami said.

"What kind of girl doesn't like sweets?" Kaito asked flabbergasted.

"I don't, so I guess that automatically makes me weird." Ayakami answered.

"It does!"

"Kaito let me tell you something. Not everyone likes sweets." Shinichi said. Ayakmai stood up and went into the kitchen.

"Kami-chan? What are you doing?" Kaito asked.

"I'm cooking a breakfast that isn't going to rot peoples teeth." Ayakami replied. Kaito frowned and crossed his arms in defeat. Shinichi and Saguru followed Ayakami into the kitchen to help because they knew remembered the cut on her hand. After they finished cooking they plated the food and ate, then after that Ayakami scraped the breakfast that Kaito made into a plastic tupperware box.

"Have fun eating your sweet food Kaito." Ayakami muttered.

"What? Noo!" Kaito said dramatically. Then Shinichi washed the dishes and sat back down with Ayakami and Saguru at the table near the window.

"Boredom strikes again." Ayakami said as she rested her chin on her hand. Then it became quiet until someone came down the stairs.

"Good American Morning!" Sonoko called loudly.

"Good morning Sonoko, Ran." Ayakami said. "Breakfast is on the table."

"Thanks." They said in unison. Then when they finished eating Sonoko sneaked up behind Ayakami and grabbed her arms successfully kidnapping her from the table.

"What are you doing?" Ayakami asked while being dragged along by Sonoko.

"Nothing." Sonoko lied. "Right Ran?" Sonoko asked looking at Ran.

"Right." Ran replied, but then she couldn't stand it anymore and told Ayakami the truth. "Sorry Aya, Sonoko woke up and wondered what you looked like with make up on."

"No! Let me go!" Ayakami said as she struggled.

"Never!" Sonoko said as she dragged her along faster.

"Unhand me you hooligan!" Ayakami shouted, Shinichi and Saguru laughed.

"I'll take that as a strange compliment."

"No! I hate makeup! Get away!" Ayakami whined. Then all that was heard was a door closing and Ayakami's colorful language towards makeup.

"I never thought that I'd ever see a girl hate makeup in my life." Shinichi said. "Not to mention that much."

"Me neither." Saguru agreed. They became quiet once more and they heard the clattering of Sonoko's makeup boxes and Ayakami's protests.

"What is it now? Sonoko? It that lip stick?" Ayakami asked.

"Ah, I see that you know what this is." Sonoko said. She went closer to Ayakami and saw her backing up. "Ran, hold her down."

"Yeah, no." Ran said.

"If you stop struggling it will be easier for you." Sonoko said. Ayakami stopped and let Sonoko come closer to her then she grabbed Sonoko's arm and threw her onto the bed making Sonoko draw a line on her own cheek. Ayakami opened the rooms door and rushed to the bathroom and locked the door. She turned on the water to wash off the makeup on her face. Seconds later Sonoko came and pounded on the door.

"No- Aya, don't wash away all of my hard work!" Sonoko called out to her. Ayakami ignored her and continued to wash her face and when she finished she was about to go back outside when she heard Sonoko calling for Kaito. Ayakami looked around the room and panicked, then she remembered the bathroom window. She opened the window and climbed outside but not before giving the detectives a challenge letter.

"Kaito~" Sonoko called.

"What?" Kaito asked.

"You're a magician right? Can you open this door?"

"Yep!" And in a puff of smoke the door was opened but they didn't see what they wanted to. The person that they were looking for wasn't there, only an open window.

"She escaped! Find her!" Sonoko said as she dashed downstairs into the living room.

"What's with all the noise?" Shinichi asked.

"Kami-chan escaped through the bathroom window!" Kaito said.

"Should we help them?" Shinichi asked Saguru. He thought for a moment.

"Sure why not? It'll be fun." Saguru replied. They walked outside and looked the the bathroom window and noticed the tree that Ayakami used to escape. Being the detectives they were they looked in the tree for more evidence and found some. It was a slip of paper. Shinichi climbed the tree and got the piece of paper. Shinichi read it aloud.

"Greetings to you detectives and company, I knew that you would join us. Here's a challenge, try and catch me, but don't think that I'll go easy on you because you're my friends. You're in my turf now, good luck, you're gonna need it." Shinichi read. Shinichi climbed back down the tree and Shinichi and Saguru shared glances and they smirked.

"Challenge accepted."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I don't own Detective Conan Or Magic Kaito characters Gosho Aoyama does the only character I own is Ayakami Kazu and Takashi Hiro. Remember that English will be in italics. **

* * *

"Greetings to you detectives and company, I knew that you would join us. Here's a challenge, try and catch me, but don't think that I'll go easy on you because you're my friends. You're in my turf now, good luck, you're gonna need it." Shinichi read. Shinichi climbed back down the tree and Shinichi and Saguru shared glances and they smirked.

"Challenge accepted." They said in unison.

"So where do you think she went?" Sonoko asked.

"Well I don't know yet but we'll find out soon." Saguru said. They walked out of the front yard and to the gate then stopped. Shinichi looked left and right.

"Shin-chan, why are you looking back and forth so much? We're not crossing the street are we?" Kaito asked.

"No you idiot, we're not crossing the street I'm looking for leads that could tell us where Ayakami is." Shinichi said. When he looked down the road, he finally found that he was looking for. "That way." Shinichi said as he pointed to the right.

"Uh, why that way?" Kaito asked.

"Because there's a leaf from Ayakami's tree over there, it's the only one around." Shinichi answered. They went to investigate further but found no clue for where Ayakami went next. After minutes of searching Kaito's phone rang.

"Hello?" Kaito answered as he picked up his phone.

~"What's taking so long?"~

"Kami-chan! Where are you?"

~"That's for me to know and you to find out."~

"But Kami-chan~ Don't we get hints?"

~Sure you can have hints"~

"So what is it?"

~"Well judging by how long you've taken, you're still around my house aren't you?"~

"Yeah, but how did you know?"

"Like I said earlier, that's for me to know and you to find out. But here's a clue, I'm somewhere in time's square. That's your hint. Bye!"~ Ayakami said and hung up.

"Ah!" Kaito looked at his phone screen. "Kami-chan!" Shinichi, Sonoko, and Saguru were looking at Kaito strangely."What?"

"That was Ayakami right?" Shinichi asked.

"Yeah why?"

"What did she say?" Sonoko asked.

"She said that she was in times square."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sonoko said and headed off towards times square by following the signs that Shinichi had to translate for her. After some minutes of silence Kaito asked,

"You know what's weird?" to Shinichi.

"What?" Shinichi replied.

"When Kami-chan called she knew exactly where we were."

"That is weird." Shinichi said. "And now that you mention it, why did the letter in the tree say 'Hello dear detectives?' How did she know that we were gonna join in?"

"That's one thing to ask her when we find her." Saguru said. Shinichi nodded in agreement and they walked in silence again. After five minutes of walking they finally reached times square. They walked around times square looking through the windows to see if they could find Ayakami, no sign of her. They kept on searching and ten minutes passed and they got another call from Ayakami.

"Kami-chan! I miss you!"

~"Kaito it's only been thirty minutes."~ Ayakami said.

"It's boring without you! I could actually talk to you about something!"

~"Uh, okay, are you having fun with the S team?"~

"The Ess team? Like E S S?" Kaito asked.

~"No like 'S' the letter."~

"Who?"

~"Sonoko, Shinichi, Saguru, they all start with 's'."~ Ayakami said

"Ohhhh~ But no I'm not having fun! Their boring!"

~"How so?"~

"Well Shin-chan and Sagu-chan are talking about dead people and Sonoko is talking about what you would look like with makeup on!"

~"Lovely."~ Ayakami said..

"Are you gonna give us a hint? We've been looking for you for like hours!" Kaito whined.

~"Like I said earlier, it's only been about thirty minutes."~ Ayakami replied.

"Please Kami-chan~ I'm lonely without you~"

~"Okay, fine. I'm in one of the many cafe's in the plaza."~

"What's the name?"

~"It wouldn't be any fun if I just gave you the name now would it?"~ Ayakami asked mockingly.

"But Kami-chan~ I miss you!"

~"Fine but this is your final hint, I'll send it to you in a text. Bye."~

"Wait!" Kaito said, but it was too late Ayakami already hung up, and a minute later Kaito got a text from Ayakami. It was a picture. Kaito looked at the picture strangely. "Shin-chan come here." Kaito said.

"What?" Shinichi asked.

"Where's this place?" Kaito asked as he pointed to his phone screen.

"How the heck should I know Kaito? Let's just ask some of the people here, maybe they'll know where it is."

"Okay!" Kaito said and went to a random passer by. "Excuse me but do you know where this is?" He asked as he showed them the picture on his phone.

"Oh, yes, is you walk two blocks down and turn right it's at the corner." The passer by said.

"Thank you!" Kaito said and he bounded back to Shinichi and the group. "Follow me!" Kaito said and he skipped down the sidewalk for two blocks, turned, and waited for the others to catch up. "Well this is the right place but I don't see Kami-chan anywhere." Kaito said.

"Well maybe if we turn around..." Shinichi said as he did so. "There she is." Shinichi said as he pointed to Ayakami who was sitting and staring absentmindedly at the sky. They tried to get her attention by waving but it didn't work so they ended up looking like complete idiots. They watched as two mafia looking men approached her and one slammed a hand down on the table. They could slightly hear what the two men were saying.

"Oi what do ya think your doin' at our table?" One man asked.

"Well if I am correct this isn't your table and if you keep bothering me I'll have you kicked out." Ayakami said.

"Is that a threat? Do you know who I am?"

"Of course not I just met you and have yet to learn your name. And yes, if it was too hard for your small brain to comprehend it was a threat." Ayakami said coolly.

"What do you think you can do ta me eh?" The man asked. Ayakami let out a sigh. "What's this giving us out table back? Thought so!" The man said and he pulled her hair. Ayakami balled up hear fist and swung it back punching the man in the face and he let her go.

"Back off." Ayakami said venomously. The man recovered and charged at her while the other man charged from the back. The group outside watched Ayakami sigh again and side step out of the mafia men's way, then she grabbed their heads and smashed them together knocking them out. The customers inside were completely shocked.

"I'm so sorry for the commotion I've caused," Ayakami said to them. "Please continue your eating, I will pay for 25% of your bill as an apology." Ayakami said. Most were too shocked to continue eating and stared at her. Ayakami bowed and grabbed the two men by their shirt collar and dragged them out of the cafe, that's when she finally noticed that Shinichi, Saguru, Sonoko and Kaito were standing outside.

"You guys go inside and sit at the table I was, when the waiter comes tell them my name. I ordered for you guys already, I'll be back." Ayakami said and she dragged the two men away.

* * *

**A/N: I really have no clue what I was doing in this chapter. -_-|||. P.S. Just a warning, I don't think that I'm going to have Shinichi become Conan for various reasons: 1) I'm a rookie story writer 2) It'll make my story really long and I'm not good at long stories 3) I'm just plain lazy.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I don't own Detective Conan Or Magic Kaito characters Gosho Aoyama does the only character I own is Ayakami Kazu and Takashi Hiro. Remember that English will be in italics. Sorry about the late update.  
**

* * *

"You guys go inside and sit at the table I was, when the waiter comes tell them my name. I ordered for you guys already, I'll be back." Ayakami said and she dragged the two men away.

As Ayakami returned she noticed that Shinichi, Sonoko Kaito and Saguru were just sitting there awkwardly looking out of the window so Ayakami sat down at the table and joined them.

"So." Ayakami said. "How was your long hunt?"

"A bit boring." Shinichi said.

"That's too bad, because I sure had so much more fun sitting here staring out the window waiting for you guys."

"Yeah, sorry about that, just not at my best today."

"And why is that? Didn't have your morning coffee?"

"Exactly."

"Right." A waiter walked to the table after a moment of silence.

"Shall I bring your order now?" He asked.

"Yes please, if you would." Ayakami replied. The waiter nodded and walked into the kitchen and minutes later came back out with a platter. The platter held a cup of coffee, a cup of tea, one parfait, one chocolate cake, a slice of pie, and a slice of vanilla cake.

"Thank you." Ayakami said and the waiter walked away. Ayakami played with the sugar packets from the table as her friends dug into their mid day meal-ish thing. After a pregnant silence Ayakami spoke again.

"This cafe is famous for what they serve here, but their specialty is the tea that Saguru is drinking now. This place used to be a tea house but after a few things happened they became a famous cafe." She informed them, that explained all the noise.

"Kami-chan?" Kaito asked.

"What?"

"Why does this taste familiar?"

"Yeah," Shinichi agreed. "This kinda tastes like the pie that you brought to my house a while back when my mom and dad were visiting."

"Uhhh, no clue." Ayakami lied terribly.

"Seriously? And i thought my lying was bad." Shinichi said exasperated.

"I can do it well when it comes to be important!"

"Right, so are you gonna tell the truth?"

"Maybe?" Ayakami said as she began to build a tower out of the sugar packets. The group looked at her in anticipation..

"Come on Aya! You can tell us!" Sonoko said.

"Kami-chan~"

"Uhh, I may have given them the recipe?" Ayakami said.

"I have a question, why do you know so much about the cafe?" Sonoko said.

"Uhh good question." Ayakami said but didn't reply and further.

"What's the answer?" Ayakami sighed.

"I kinda own the place now."

"What?!" The group asked.

"What do you mean by now?" Saguru asked.

"My parent's owned it before but since they're, well you know, I own the cafe now. Not that I really want to though."

"Aren't you a bit too young?"

"I guess, but I still manage." Kaito gawked at her along with Sonoko. "Okay, okay, stop looking at me like that!" Ayakami said. They recovered from their initial shock and began to eat again but they still gave her glances every once and a while.

"Hey Aya, my daddy owns a restaurant and it's hiring chefs from a high school age up! You should try!" Sonoko said.

"I'll think about it." Ayakami replied.

"So Aya,"Shinichi said. "Kaito told me that you guessed our location when you weren't around and we were just beginning to look for you, how did you do that?" Saguru nodded in agreement. "And how did you know that Saguru-san and I were going to join?"

"Well it's pretty simple if you think about it. I didn't really know that you guys were going to join them, I left the note there in case. You see, from observing things that I've seen any detective do beginner or not, was that they always checked the escape route it there was one used. So I assumed that if you guys were joining you would check the tree that I used to get out. And I didn't know where you guys were in the beginning, I guessed with time." Ayakami replied.

"Okay then what did you mean by 'You're in my turf now.'?"

"You'll find out if I showed you the police station."

"Will you?"

"Nope. That's for me to know and you to find out, maybe. Or as the police say, need not to know."

"Awww, please?"

"Find out yourself later on or something." Shinichi frowned and began to eat again. "We should probably head back home after you guys are done eating."

"Okay." The group agreed. Ayakami began to continue her sugar packet pyramid.

"Man~ That was good." Kaito said as he slouched into his chair.

"Yeah." Sonoko agreed as she did the same. Minutes later Shinichi and Saguru finished.

"Thank you for the tea and cake, Aya-san." Saguru said.

"No problem Saguru-san." Ayakami replied.

"Call me Saguru, it's less formal that way."

"Okay Saguru, you can call me Aya." She said with a smile. Ayakami payed the bill and they walked out of the cafe.

"Kami-chan! What do you know about animals?" Kaito asked randomly as they were walking home.

"Uh, I know that male ostriches can roar like lions."

"What no they can't!" Ayakami shrugged and pulled out her phone and showed Kaito a video on a science website. "Okay. Maybe they can. What else do you know?"

"House fly's have a life span of 14 days."

"What else?"

"Tigers don't only have stripes on their fur but it's also on their skin, and no two tigers have the same stripes."

"Just like snowflakes!" Kaito exclaimed.

"Sorry to sink your boat but two snowflakes can look the same. Temperature, time, humidity, and gravity all can radically alter the shape of a snowflake, making it virtually impossible for any two to ever be the same, but it is possible."

"Oh. What else do you know?"

"There are around 10,000,000,000,000,000,000 water molecules in a typical snow crystal." Ayakami turned to Shinichi. "Shinichi, wanna hear a science joke?"

"Sure." Shinichi replied.

"Why can't you trust an atom?"

"I don't know." Shinichi said after some thought. "Why cant I?"

"Because they make up everything." Ayakami replied. Shinichi and Saguru laughed.

"True statement." Saguru said.

"Kami-chan what do you know about hummingbirds?"

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Well, they're the only birds that can fly backwards."

"Cool!" Kaito said. "Look we're home!" Kaito skipped to the door and rang the doorbell. Ran opened the door and they all stepped inside. They sat down and surfed the TV channels along with some of the other classmates and others slept more, read books, or played on electronics that they brought. After some hours Kaito became very bored, and you don't ever want experience anything with a bored Kaito.

"Kami-chan~ I'm bored!" Kaito groaned. Ayakami sighed and got up from sitting on the floor.

"Kaito want to play on my laptop?" Ayakami asked. Kaito nodded his head rapidly and Ayakami walked up stairs to get her laptop. She came back down and typed in the password which contained several numbers and letters in a random order. Kaito watched as Ayakami opened the internet browser and asked Kaito what he wanted to play.

"I don't know. What do you play?" Kaito asked.

"I don't play many games in the computer, but I do know of a game that has some thrill, it's a bit frightening though, wanna try?"

"Sure?"

"Okay." Ayakami searched for the game she was talking about and she downloaded it and opened it. The computer screen turned black and white letters appeared, they read 'Slender'. "This looks creepy." Kaito said.

"Okay the goal is that you have to retrieve all eight pages before someone catches you." Ayakami said.

"Who's someone?"

"A man who has no face." Ayakami said and she joined her classmates back in the living room.

~3rd P.O.V. with Kaito~

'I wonder what Kami-chan meant by a man with no face. Oh well, let's get playing! Wait how do I control this- oh never mind got it.' Kaito thought to himself as he finally got the controls because he didn't read the instructions.

*Crunch Crunch Crunch*

'Every time I take a step it sounds like I'm eating chips.' he thought. 'Is this as fast as I can go? Ooh First page found it! And now I go for the next one down and seven left to go.' There was thundering in the background that grew louder and louder then he did something that you are never supposed to do. He looked behind him. There he was, Slender.

"Ahhhh!" Kaito shouted ad he dashed into the living room and then he heard them laughing. "What?" Kaito asked as he looked around.

"Kaito look at the TV screen." Shinichi said. As Kaito did he saw something he didn't expect, he saw the chair that he was previously sitting in and he saw the computer screen.

"You guys were watching me?" Kaito asked.

"Yup, it was hilarious. And I hope you know you could have ran in the game." Ayakami said.

"If only he read the instructions." Saguru said with a sigh.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed that, maybe next time he should play QWOP or CLOP. Maybe, just maybe.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I don't own Detective Conan Or Magic Kaito characters Gosho Aoyama does the only character I own is Ayakami Kazu and Takashi Hiro. Remember that English will be in italics.**

* * *

~Recap

"Ahhhh!" Kaito shouted ad he dashed into the living room and then he heard them laughing. "What?" Kaito asked as he looked around.

"Kaito look at the TV screen." Shinichi said. As Kaito did he saw something he didn't expect, he saw the chair that he was previously sitting in and he saw the computer screen.

"You guys were watching me?" Kaito asked.

"Yup, it was hilarious. And I hope you know you could have ran in the game." Ayakami said.

"Kami-chan that was mean." Kaito said.

"You're just a big baby." Ayakami replied.

"Am not! That was scary! How could you do that to me?"

"What? Are you gonna have nightmares now?"

"Maybe." Ayakami sighed.

"Why are you so scared of something that's not real?"

"What if he is real? What if we're all trapped here in America? What if he eats us? It's always the funny one that goes first!" Kaito exclaimed.

"And why does that scare you?" Ayakami asked.

"Because I'm the- Wait! You're saying I'm not funny!"

"Oh and what made you think that?" Ayakami asked sarcastically.

"Because you asked me why-"

"Kaito, Aya said it sarcastically. You don't have to explain." Saguru said.

"She asked me why I'm scared that the funny one goes first!"

"What did you want me to say then? Zombies eat brains so you don't have to worry?" The class laughed.

"Kami-chan~" Kaito whined. "How could you do that?"

"How could I do what?"

"Meanie!" Kaito said. Then he plopped down, crossed his legs and arms, and refused to say anything, in other words he was pouting.

"Alright, give him some space. If we leave him alone for long enough he'll start talking again." Saguru said. The class obliged and went to the rooms or went outside to the backyard. Saguru, Ayakami, and Shinichi walked out of the living room and to the library with Kaito following closely behind.

"What cha doin'?" Kaito asked.

"Going to the library." Shinichi replied without looking at Kaito.

"Kami-chan, you have a library?"

"Uh, yes?" Ayakami replied.

"Cool!" Kaito exclaimed as he skipped beside them to the library. They stopped and Kaito looked curiously at the door across from the library. He reached for the door and turned he door knob.

"Kaito, don't!" Ayakami said. Too late. The door opened with a creak and Kaito, along with Ayakami and Saguru, was immediately squished by electronics, and items from a magician show.

"Woah, are you guys okay?" Shinichi asked, being the only one who wasn't under several electronic devices and tricks.

"Dandy." Ayakami said as she sat up in the mess that Kaito had created by opening the door. "Great now I have to organize this, and put it away all over again, and Kaito, never do that again."

"That was fun!" Kaito said happily as his head popped up from a pile of cards.

~Recap

"Ahhhh!" Kaito shouted ad he dashed into the living room and then he heard them laughing. "What?" Kaito asked as he looked around.

"Kaito look at the TV screen." Shinichi said. As Kaito did he saw something he didn't expect, he saw the chair that he was previously sitting in and he saw the computer screen.

"You guys were watching me?" Kaito asked.

"Yup, it was hilarious. And I hope you know you could have ran in the game." Ayakami said.

"Kami-chan that was mean." Kaito said.

"You're just a big baby." Ayakami replied.

"Am not! That was scary! How could you do that to me?"

"What? Are you gonna have nightmares now?"

"Maybe." Ayakami sighed.

"Why are you so scared of something that's not real?"

"What if he is real? What if we're all trapped here in America? What if he eats us? It's always the funny one that goes first!" Kaito exclaimed.

"And why does that scare you?" Ayakami asked.

"Because I'm the- Wait! You're saying I'm not funny!"

"Oh and what made you think that?" Ayakami asked sarcastically.

"Because you asked me why-"

"Kaito, Aya said it sarcastically. You don't have to explain." Saguru said.

"She asked me why I'm scared that the funny one goes first!"

"What did you want me to say then? Zombies eat brains so you don't have to worry?" The class laughed.

"Kami-chan~" Kaito whined. "How could you do that?"

"How could I do what?"

"Meanie!" Kaito said. Then he plopped down, crossed his legs and arms, and refused to say anything, in other words he was pouting.

"Alright, give him some space. If we leave him alone for long enough he'll start talking again." Saguru said. The class obliged and went to the rooms or went outside to the backyard. Saguru, Ayakami, and Shinichi walked out of the living room and to the library with Kaito following closely behind.

"What cha doin'?" Kaito asked.

"Going to the library." Shinichi replied without looking at Kaito.

"Kami-chan, you have a library?"

"Uh, yes?" Ayakami replied.

"Cool!" Kaito exclaimed as he skipped beside them to the library. They stopped and Kaito looked curiously at the door across from the library. He reached for the door and turned he door knob.

"Kaito, don't!" Ayakami said. Too late. The door opened with a creak and Kaito, along with Ayakami and Saguru, was immediately squished by electronics, and items from a magician show..

"Woah, are you guys okay?" Shinichi asked, being the only one who wasn't under several electronic devices and tricks.

"Dandy." Ayakami said as she sat up in the mess that Kaito had created by opening the door. "Great now I have to organize this, and put it away all over again, and Kaito, never do that again."

"That was fun!" Kaito said happily as his head popped up from a pile of cards.

"Well that was, an experiance." Saguru said as he stood up, brushed himself off and manuvered his way out of the mess.~Recap

"Ahhhh!" Kaito shouted ad he dashed into the living room and then he heard them laughing. "What?" Kaito asked as he looked around.

"Kaito look at the TV screen." Shinichi said. As Kaito did he saw something he didn't expect, he saw the chair that he was previously sitting in and he saw the computer screen.

"You guys were watching me?" Kaito asked.

"Yup, it was hilarious. And I hope you know you could have ran in the game." Ayakami said.

"Kami-chan that was mean." Kaito said.

"You're just a big baby." Ayakami replied.

"Am not! That was scary! How could you do that to me?"

"What? Are you gonna have nightmares now?"

"Maybe." Ayakami sighed.

"Why are you so scared of something that's not real?"

"What if he is real? What if we're all trapped here in America? What if he eats us? It's always the funny one that goes first!" Kaito exclaimed.

"And why does that scare you?" Ayakami asked.

"Because I'm the- Wait! You're saying I'm not funny!"

"Oh and what made you think that?" Ayakami asked sarcastically.

"Because you asked me why-"

"Kaito, Aya said it sarcastically. You don't have to explain." Saguru said.

"She asked me why I'm scared that the funny one goes first!"

"What did you want me to say then? Zombies eat brains so you don't have to worry?" The class laughed.

"Kami-chan~" Kaito whined. "How could you do that?"

"How could I do what?"

"Meanie!" Kaito said. Then he plopped down, crossed his legs and arms, and refused to say anything, in other words he was pouting.

"Alright, give him some space. If we leave him alone for long enough he'll start talking again." Saguru said. The class obliged and went to the rooms or went outside to the backyard. Saguru, Ayakami, and Shinichi walked out of the living room and to the library with Kaito following closely behind.

"What cha doin'?" Kaito asked.

"Going to the library." Shinichi replied without looking at Kaito.

"Kami-chan, you have a library?"

"Uh, yes?" Ayakami replied.

"Cool!" Kaito exclaimed as he skipped beside them to the library. They stopped and Kaito looked curiously at the door across from the library. He reached for the door and turned he door knob.

"Kaito, don't!" Ayakami said. Too late. The door opened with a creak and Kaito, along with Ayakami and Saguru, was immediately squished by electronics, and items from a magician show.

"Woah, are you guys okay?" Shinichi asked, being the only one who wasn't under several electronic devices and tricks.

"Dandy." Ayakami said as she sat up in the mess that Kaito had created by opening the door. "Great now I have to organize this, and put it away all over again, and Kaito, never do that again."

"That was fun!" Kaito said happily as his head popped up from a pile of cards.

"Well that was, an experience." Saguru said as he stood up, brushed himself off and maneuvered his way out of the mess.

"So what is all of this stuff?" Shinichi asked as he picked up a white sphere and looked at it. He lightly squished it between his fingers expecting it to stay in it's shape since it was a solid but was completely wrong. The sphere exploded into blue and purple smoke causing him to cough. Shinichi waved away the smoke.

"Cool! I didn't think that worked any more!" Ayakami said as she looked at Shinichi. Shinichi was still coughing and Ayakami gave him a look of worry. "Sorry, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But what was that anyways?"

"Something that you don't really need to know, but judging my the look on Kai-chan's face he knows already."

"It was a smoke bomb! Where'd you get it?" Kaito asked.

"It was something from my dad's stash." Ayakami said with a shrug.

"Do you need help cleaning this up? I could help." Shinichi said.

"It's fine. I've got it." Ayakami said rubbing her eye slightly.

"Aya, why do you keep blinking your eye? Did you get something in it?" Saguru asked.

"No, my contact fell out, that's all." Ayakami replied.

"Your contact?"

"Yes, I wear contacts. And now that I've lost one I have to wear my glasses again until I order new ones."

"Kami-chan you wear glasses?" Kaito asked.

"Well, I wear contacts but since I lost one I have to wear glasses, so yes, I wear glasses. Do you have a problem with me having bad eyesight?"

"Nope" Kaito said popping the 'p'. "I just thought that you'd look cute with glasses on." Ayakami blushed slightly.

"Thanks." Ayakami smiled and Kaito blushed in return. Then she walked out of the hallway to her room where her bag was. Ayakami located her glasses case and took out her glasses and put them on and walked back into the hallway to find that Shinichi, Saguru, and Kaito had made it into the library without breaking any of the electronics further. Ayakami began to clean up and organize the mess and when she finished she closed the door and decided to go to the electronics room. She typed in a password and walked inside. The air was stale from not being aired out, and the room was dark because there was no window to the room so she switched on the light. The light flickered on and revealed the room to be full of, well, electronics. There were collections of game boys, D.S's, Play stations, I pods and phones, and so much more. Let's just say that the stuff cost a fortune and it was a gamers heaven. She remembered all the things that she and her dad had collected over the years and she still collected things and put them in here because it reminded her of her dad as playing the violin and trumpet reminded her of her mother.

"So this is what's inside the coded room." A voice from behind her said. Ayakami turned around and saw Shinichi and Saguru.

"What are you guys doing?"Ayakami asked.

"Just wandering around." Shinichi replied. "Nice glasses by the way."

"Thanks, we should probably get back to Kaito before he blows up the library."

"Yeah, we should."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I don't own Detective Conan. I only own Ayakami Kazu. Yes dearies I know this is a short chapter. I'm having a major problem with my mortal enemy writers block. Stupid enemy keeps me from thinking of what to write next. I wish contacts upon you! Okay that's mean contacts are terrible. Oh want to hear a joke? I heard it from someone. It's kinda mean though. Okay so the joke is, your hopes and dreams. Cruel joke I know.  
**

* * *

~Recap

"What are you guys doing?"Ayakami asked.

"Just wandering around." Shinichi replied. "Nice glasses by the way."

"Thanks, we should probably get back to Kaito before he blows up the library."

"Yeah, we should."

They walked back outside of the room and Ayakami locked the door by pressing several numbers and letters quick enough so that Shinichi and Saguru couldn't see. After the code was put back in the door made several clicks telling that the door was shut securely. Then they walked back to the library and opened the door to see Kaito sitting on a table that was in the center of the room.

"Kaito?" Shinichi asked. "What are you doing?"

"This part of the room has a funny echo." Kaito replied without turning to them.

"Well it is a circular room." Ayakami said.

"Yup!"

"So what do you want to read?"

"Well Miss Librarian, I don't know."

"Arsene Lupin?"

"Okay!"

"Have you read the book I got you yet?"

"Uh, no, not yet."

"Read that first, then I'll show you the other part of the library." Kaito hopped off the table and skipped to the room to get his book.

"Got it!"

"Great, now read it." Ayakami said. Kaito obliged and sat down in a cushioned chair, then began to were inside the library for two hours when Ayakami walked outside the library. Kaito followed her outside and followed her to the kitchen.

"Why are you following me?" Ayakami asked.

"Momma duck! Momma duck!" Kaito chanted. "Quack! Quack! Quack."

"Child! I'm not your mother!"

"Momma I'm hungry!"

"Okay?" Ayakami began to cook some food for everyone and Kaito sat and watched.

"Kami-chan! Don't you have to see the doctor again?"Kaito asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I wanna come!"

"Again, why? There's going to be nothing to do there anyways."

"But it's more interesting with you Kami-chan! Shin-chan and Sagu-chan are boring! All they do is read books, and talk about dead people."

"Well I'm sure that the doctors office won't be any more interesting. And, are you done reading your book?"

"Yep! That's why I followed you!"

"Oh, how lovely. I have a stalker."

"I'm not a stalker! I'm just bored!"

"Well then, Just Bored, what do you want to do?"

"I want to play a game."

"You want to watch Saw?"

"No!"

"Can I play a game on your laptop?"

"Sure, I know what you want to play."

"Is it scary?"

"Do you want to play Slender again?"

"No, never again." Kaito shook his head.

"That's too bad, I wanted to see that again."

"What?!"

"Nothing, here's a game you can play." Ayakami said and she typed a game name into the search bar and clicked a link.

"QWOP?"

"Yep, QWOP."

"So what's the catch?"

"You'll find out." Kaito clicked on the screen and began to play, he pressed down on the keys and the player fell. Kaito glared at the screen, tried again and got the same result. He tried again and again.

"Urgh! This is making me crazy!" He shouted in frustration.

"Wanna play a different game?" Ayakami asked.

"Yes!" Ayakami typed in another name and clicked a link.

"CLOP." Kaito said exasperated. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Why?"

"I thought you might like it."

"How? Isn't this game the same a- UNICORN!" Kaito shouted.

"Now, entertain yourself." Ayakami said and she went back to cooking.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you can forgive me. I'm trying to decide what to write next. I think what's blocking me is them being in America. I might do a time skip to get past America and back to Japan, I have no freaking clue what to do! Frustration! Another thing is, recently I've been obsessed with Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson series. It's a really great story, Greeks and Romans! I'm having an internal argument about going all Doctor who in this story and skipping back to America, I feel that we've been missing Aoko. :( Sorry to all the people who liked them being in America, who knows maybe they'll still be in America in the next chapter. The next chapter might be a bit late since I'm graduating and moving to a higher grade.  
**

**~Laten**


	27. Chapter 27

**A****/N: I don't own Detective Conan Or Magic Kaito characters Gosho Aoyama does the only character I own is Ayakami Kazu and Takashi Hiro. **

* * *

~Recap~

"CLOP." Kaito said exasperated. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Why?"

"I thought you might like it."

"How? Isn't this game the same a- UNICORN!" Kaito shouted.

"Now, entertain yourself." Ayakami said and she went back to cooking.

When she finished, she called everyone down to eat. "Is everyone ready to go back to school?" Ayakami asked. Her classmates groaned.

"Don t remind us!" A classmate groaned. "I wish we could get back to Japan already!"

~Time skip~

"Alright everyone!" Jodie said. "Gather up, we have to board the plane now."

"Kay~" The class said. Jodie lead them to the plane and they boarded. Kaito sat at the window and marveled as the plane lifted off the ground.

"Kami-chan! Look!"

"Yes Kai-chan, I can see. The plane is off the ground and up in the sky." Ayakami and Kaito began to converse about school at America and school back in Japan. Then Sonoko turned around to face the two just in time for someone to bump into them. The two who were conversing were completely shocked. Their eyes widened. They kissed. Sonoko quickly took a picture and stood up to show Ran and her girl friends. The two parted quickly and saw some of their classmates staring. They blushed furiously and turned away.

"Sorry." Ayakami said. Kaito looked at her.

"It's okay Kami-chan!" He said quickly. Ayakami looked at him strangely.

"Well, uh." Ayakami fumbled for words. He tried to calm himself down. "I like you!" he shouted. Ayakami blushed again.

"I like you too." she mumbled.

"What?" Kaito asked, not hearing Ayakami s reply.

"I like you too." Ayakami said, embarrassed. Kaito beamed happily. Their classmates clapped and cheered for them, not caring for the other passengers.

"Does this mean we re-" Kaito stopped. Ayakami smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

"Yep." She said and stood up to walk to Ran and Sonoko. The boys in the class swarmed Kaito and the girls followed Ayakami. They congratulated Kaito with claps on the back and bro fists. They also said things like,

"Good job, man!"

"Congrats!"

"Why do you get the cute girl?"

After getting over the congratulations and other things, they began to talk about random things.

~W/ Ayakami~

"Ran!" Sonoko said. "Look at this!" Sonoko showed Ran the picture of Kaito and Ayakami.

"Is this true?" Ran asked, looking at Ayakami. She nodded slowly. "That s so cute!"

"Kami-chan! Come back!" Kaito called.

"Aya, you better get back to your boyfriend~!" Sonoko said. Ayakami blushed and headed back. As she stepped into the aisle, Kaito jumped on her.

"Kami-chan! I missed you!" He said childishly.

"I was only gone for a few minutes."

"But Kami-chan! I love you!" He said happily.

"Love you too, Kaito." The girls swooned at the new couple.

~Arriving in Japan~

'Thank you for flying with us in flight 1412. We will be landing soon.' the pilot said over the intercom. The class was excited to finally be back in Japan. The plane touched down and they all unbuckled their seat belts, got their bags, and went into the airport.

We came back for the last and final week of school. Jodie explained. I hope you all had a fun time in America! The class cheered and headed to the exit where a bus was waiting. They all got on the bus and rode it back to Beika. Ayakami and Kaito were sitting next to each other holding hands and Sonoko forced Ran and Shinichi to sit together. They finally made it to school in time for lunch. As they got off the bus, the girls swooned at the even newer couple, Ran and Shinichi. He looked at Ran and kissed her on the forehead before saying I'll see you soon. and walking to the soccer field. Ran and Sonoko began to walk around the school, talking with each other. The school day soon ended and they all went to their homes. Kaito, Ayakami, Shinichi, Sonoko, Ran, Saguru, and Aoko began to all walk home together. As they were walking, Ayakami's phone began to ring. She put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

~"Ayakami-chan! It s Yukiko! I was calling to see if you've packed yet."~

"Packed?" Shinichi asked. "What for?"

"Yeah, Why do you need to pack, Kami-chan?" Kaito asked.

~"You haven't told them yet?"~ Yukiko asked.

"I haven't, and I don't think I'll need to pack, Yukiko." Ayakami said.

~"Why not? Don't you usually stay at school for one year?"~ Yukiko said.

"Yukiko."

~"What?"~

"I m gonna stay in Japan.

~"EH?~ Yukiko asked, shocked.

"I want to graduate high school in Beika with my friends here."

~"Are you sure?"~

"Very sure."

~"Okay."~ Yukiko hung up.

"You were gonna move? Sonoko asked, Ayakami nodded. Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't tell you guys because I had already made up my mind."

About what?" Ran asked.

"About staying here. I want to stay here with my friends." They all smiled and continued back to their homes. 'This will be a choice I ll never regret.' Ayakami thought to herself.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for following through. This is the last chapter in this, I might make a sequel, it depends on the time I have to spend. Anyways, I'm thinking up a Percy Jackson story but I don't know if I'll put in on here. **

**P.S. If you like Adventure Time I recommend that you read Tspades109's Free. I helped her upload her stories. She's a really nice person, I hope that you enjoy reading her stories that she has published.**

**~Laten Smalls  
**


End file.
